O Que Restou
by Anita4
Summary: Serena abre os olhos e percebe estar num templo. Ninguém a enxerga. E, ainda por cima, ouve em alto e bom som Darien declarar seu amor pela loira em um momento de desespero. Ela decide segui-lo até descobrir o que lhe resta fazer sobre sua situação. DF?
1. Meu Coração Parou

Notas Iniciais:

_Esta fic se passa no ambiente de Sailor Moon Classic, um pouco depois da Lita ter se juntado ao grupo, antes da Venus aparecer. Lembrando a todos os meus perdidinhos que eu não sou a Naoto Takeuchi, real autora de Sailor Moon, esta é pura obra de ficção e a pobre Anita não tá ganhando nada com esta joça. Esta fic tem uma irmã, escrita pela Nemui e até hoje ainda não terminada/publicada. Não nos acusem de plágio uma da outra xD Ah e divirtam-se com a fic!! É uma ordem :p_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**O Que Restou**

**Capítulo 1 – Meu Coração Parou**

Não fazia sentido, nada daquilo. Era algum sonho, algum filme? Tudo o que eu conseguia deduzir daquela cena à minha frente era que não podia ser real. Eu estava em um funeral. Tudo bem. Todos de preto. Com cara de tristeza. Bem, quase todos, havia também os entediados. E uma fila havia se formado na frente do caixão, não que eu me importasse no início. Só queria achar uma pessoa que conseguisse me enxergar!

Havia tentado o monge. Dizem que eles conseguem sentir coisas, né? Então, poderiam enxergar uma garota invisível... Mas o sujeitinho careca não moveu nem a sobrancelha! Por isso, saí correndo para a Rei Hino, sua neta. Ela era uma miko, e uma de verdade! Eu já a vira fazer coisas incríveis. Mas não foi daquela vez. Quero dizer, ela fez uma cara engraçada quando comecei a dar língua, pode ter me sentido ali; só que nada muito importante a ponto de ela ter mexido a cabeça, apenas franziu a testa.

Minhas últimas esperanças morreram quando minha mãe sequer parecia perceber que a mãe da Ami Mizuno estava falando com ela. Mamãe Ikkuko, sempre tão diligente em suas tarefas como anfitriã, sequer percebia que a Doutora Mizuno lhe dirigia a palavra. Ficava olhando para o nada, sem perceber o caixão à sua frente, ou virar o rosto para sua interlocutora.

Suspirei, olhando para mim mesma deitada naquele lugar. Havia tantas flores cobrindo meu corpo que eu apenas conseguia ver meu rosto, com muito mais maquiagem que eu jamais usara em vida. E cada um da fila punha mais uma... Em geral, não falavam nada. Uns caíam em prantos e derrubavam a flor antes que ela pudesse ser posta sobre as demais. E eu nem me lembrava de quem eram. Pessoas.

Minhas amigas mesmo pareciam ter se encarregado de pôr ordem ali. Duas estavam na entrada do templo cumprimentando quem chegava, já a Ami estava de pé bem ali, cuidando para que ninguém ficasse tempo demais, ou ajudando quem caísse a se levantar. Seu rosto parecia ter a mesma expressão que o meu: de onde saiu tanta gente? Apesar de o dela ter ainda uma sombra de espanto.

Decidi ir para fora, ver como Rei e Lita estavam se saindo. E eu mal tivera tempo de conhecer a Lita direito... Fazia umas três semanas que ela se juntara ao grupo e parecia ser tão legal! E a Rei continuava apenas franzindo a testa quando eu mexia com ela. Isso totalmente não tinha graça. Bem, parecia bastante óbvio que aquele era o meu fim no mundo material, então, insisti um pouco mais nos meus xingamentos. Era minha última chance.

Olhei para o céu bem azul e imaginei quanto tempo até eu chegar lá. Eu iria para aquele lugar, né? Estar morto não era só vagar por aquele mundo, ver todos vivendo e você ali, parada, certo? Por mais interessante que fosse assistir ao seu velório, aquilo ainda parecia fazer parte da minha vida, como se fosse algum tipo de epílogo. No entanto, no momento em que aquele dia acabasse, minha existência não combinaria mais com nada.

Andei para mais longe. Eu apenas abrira os olhos e estava ali. Sequer me lembrava de como havia morrido, apesar de ter sido esclarecida de bastantes detalhes pelas fofocas daqueles que vieram dar seus pêsames à minha família. Eu estava faltando aula, quando vi uma gangue de meninas, arrumei briga, e aí saí correndo atrás de um cachorro e acabei esmagada por dois caminhões e um carro. Pelo menos, eu sabia que fora atropelamento, apesar de eu duvidar bastante do resto. Um caminhão me atropelara... E fim. Eu estava no meu epílogo.

Exatamente, eu abri os olhos e já havia aquela fila de pessoas segurando flores para se despedir de meu corpo, sem nem fazer ideia de que eu estivesse ali. Nem meus primos mais novos me viram. Nem o bebê que trouxeram. Nem minha gata. Não foi à toa que achei ter ficado invisível, né? Era mais aceitável que perceber que simplesmente morri...

Olhei para o lado do templo e senti haver mais alguém ali. Andei apenas para ver Andrew, quem ficara por um bom tempo do lado de dentro, conversando animado com todo mundo, o único a comentar a hipótese de eu estar bem ali, observando tudo. Agora, ele parecia dizer algo para si mesmo e seu rosto tinha uma sombra bem negra encobrindo-o. É, até ele parecia fora do seu usual... Sorri, um pouco satisfeita. Suas lágrimas, presas nos olhos enquanto se mandava aguentar firme, eram uma mostra do quanto se importava comigo.

Tentei abraçá-lo e dizer que, de fato, estava bem ali. Só que meus braços passaram através de seu corpo, deixando-me com um incômodo no local. Voltei meu olhar para o rapaz, que apenas mudara de posição para pegar o celular. Alguém estava ligando.

-Afinal, por que ainda não chegou?- perguntou à pessoa, parecendo preocupado. – Você sabe onde o templo fica? – Pausou e assentiu. – É verdade. Bem, estou te esperando. – Desligou, voltando os olhos para o céu. – É, Andrew, hora de ser ainda mais forte que esse treino de até agora! – E abriu um sorriso, dando um soco no ar. – Você consegue! Não pode falhar desta vez...

Franzi minha testa, enquanto ele saía para a entrada e ficava parado olhando as escadas. Aquele disfarce não parecia saudável e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para ajudar. Olhe que eu tentei. Não conseguia mover objetos, pelo menos, não por tempo o bastante para pegar uma caneta e escrever uma mensagem, ou derrubar coisas... Tudo em que eu pegasse só se movia milímetros, o que era insuficiente para anunciar minha presença.

Sentei-me nas escadas de entrada do templo. Só podia esperar pela hora que o de cima me chamaria. Fiquei com os olhos fixos em Andrew, curiosa quanto a quem ele esperaria e nem me senti surpresa quando notei que a pessoa atrasada para meu velório era Darien Chiba. Quero dizer, o que ele faria ali, além de satisfazer o melhor amigo? Nunca nos demos bem e minha morte só devia ser uma notícia qualquer para ele.

Fiquei imaginando como eu reagiria se me contassem que o Darien morreu. Iria ficar um pouco triste, sentiria pena do Andrew... Talvez nem fosse ao velório. Não, eu não iria. Só se Andrew me pedisse. Devia ser por isso que aquele sujeito estava ali, com uma rosa branca na mão, uma flor que nem tinha a ver com as demais que estavam pondo em meu caixão.

Segui atrás dos dois. Estavam apenas conversando sobre por que Darien se atrasara. Havia dormido tarde e nem percebera que já era tão tarde quando acordara. Nem viria se Andrew não houvesse ligado, para falar a verdade. Então, eu estava certa sobre ser tudo a pedido do outro. O loiro parou na entrada para conversar com Rei e Lita e Darien seguiu até a fila. Havia só duas pessoas na frente, por isso, logo estávamos os dois em frente ao caixão.

Olhando aquele jovem moreno tão de perto, nem parecia que havia dormido. Tanta olheira, até parecia mais velho do que era, para falar a verdade. Ainda segurava a rosa, enquanto olhava fixamente para o meu rosto e para as flores depositadas. Aproximou-se ainda mais. Suas costas se curvaram um pouco e ele estendeu o braço direito para pôr a rosa aonde parecia corresponder ao meu peito esquerdo. Proposital? Devia ser coincidência...

Assim que a rosa ficou parada junto às demais flores, Darien agachou-se lentamente e pôr o rosto bem perto do meu. Estava sussurrando. Olhei ao redor, um pouco embaraçada por ver aquele homem crescido tão abalado. Não éramos nada próximos, não precisava mostrar tanta consideração. Depois, me aproximei para ouvir o que ele tanto falava.

-...mais quatro ou cinco minutos. Ou menos... Não podia ter esperado mais? – Disse algumas coisas que não consegui ouvir, por isso me aproximei ainda mais, mudando de lado. - ...só isso. Era só esperar mais isso que eu... Ah, Serena... De repente, você ficou tão distante. Não pode se mexer? Me jogar alguma coisa? Me chamar de estúpido, convencido? O que vou fazer agora que não te verei nunca mais, hein?

Ouvi-lo estava até fazendo meu estômago virar. O que uma morte não causa a uma pessoa? Mesmo àquele que ali estava, que nunca me suportou... Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Eu também não poderia consolá-lo e só podia ouvir sem nem mesmo deixá-lo saber que ainda estava ali.

-O que vou fazer, Serena? Eu nunca nem consegui me desculpar pela forma que te tratei por todo esse tempo. Como uma criança que implica com a outra só por diversão, ou para ser notado. Nem sei explicar por que te dizia aquelas coisas.

Olhei ao meu redor. Ninguém estava ouvindo, mas eu conseguia até sentir minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Ele não precisava ser tão intenso, era só pedir desculpas!

-Eu nem consegui te falar de como gostava de você, né? Não consegui... nem chegar a tempo pra te salvar naquele dia! Quatro minutos e eu teria. Por que não fui mais cedo? Eu me atrasei e perdi a mulher que amo. Eu a perdi, enquanto ela sequer ligava para mim... Nunca a tratei como gostaria, nunca disse uma palavra sincera. E a perdi. Ah, Serena... Não podemos voltar o tempo? Ah. Por que estou dizendo tudo isto? Eu só vim me despedir. Até mais.

-Até... – respondi, sentindo um mal estar por aquilo que ouvira. Aparentemente, eu não conseguia chorar, mas sentia a ânsia.

Darien virou o rosto bruscamente e naquele momento era como se me olhasse nos olhos. Desde que chegara, não parecia focar-se em nada. Não olhara Andrew nos olhos, ou minhas amigas, nem mesmo meu corpo. Por isso, não pude evitar dar um pulo com aquele encontro brusco de olhares. E ele ficou assim por um bom tempo!

Apenas quando ele virou-se para a direção da minha mãe é que pude respirar aliviada:

-Uau! – disse, impressionada com aquela intensidade do azul de seus olhos. – Isso que dizem ser "perder fôlego"? – perguntei a mim mesma, levando minha mão ao peito.

-Você... – Darien falara em um tom muito diferente do que usava antes. Ergui meu olhar novamente para ele, para saber a quem se dirigia e fiquei de novo sem ar ao notar que voltara a me encarar. – Como? O que faz aqui?

Olhei para todos os lados. Era óbvio que não mais falava com o meu corpo, mas também não tinha ninguém perto o bastante para ouvi-lo, exceto eu. Apontei para mim mesma, sem esperar resultado, mas Darien assentiu.

-Está me vendo!? – gritei bem alto. – Como se ninguém mais?! Nem o monge ou a Rei conseguiram!

-Você é... um espírito? –bem baixo, mas acho que foi isso que me disse.

-Acho que sim. Digo, aí tá o meu corpo e aqui estou eu.

Seus olhos cresceram e começaram a olhar para todos os lados, obviamente a procura de alguém que talvez estivesse me vendo assim como ele. Para facilitar seu trabalho, comecei a fingir que ia bater nas pessoas. Em algumas, sem querer, passei com a mão através de seus rostos. Fazer aquilo ainda me incomodava... Pelo menos, ele estava satisfeito com a informação.

Levantou-se da frente do meu caixão e pareceu ir em direção à saída, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que eu o seguisse. Contudo, encontrou-se com Andrew assim que se virou:

-Vai falar com o senhor e com a senhora Tsukino, né? – perguntou-lhe o amigo.

Darien assentiu, ainda de olho em mim, como se eu fosse fugir. Fiz-lhe sinal que o esperaria lá fora. Não aguentava mais olhar para a minha mãe daquele jeito ausente.

Esperei na porta do templo, de onde Rei e Lita já haviam saído, olhando as pessoas irem, comentando do meu acidente. A maioria era concluía que eu fora precipitada em pular para o meio da rua; todavia, eu continuava sem saber quais eram as circunstâncias reais. Talvez eu estivesse perseguindo algum youma enviado pelo Negaversus? Era a hipótese que mais fazia sentido para eu ter pulado na frente de um caminhão. Ou seriam mesmo dois, conforme ouvira no velório? Da próxima vez que alguém morresse, desconfiaria de todas as causas que me contassem! Boba. Ninguém mais me contaria nada... Eu já estava morta.

Então, eu era alguma alma penada. Um encosto para Darien, que parecia arrependido de algo relacionado à minha morte. "Quatro minutos," ele dissera ao meu corpo. Ele havia se atrasado o bastante para não estar no dia em que morrera. Mas o que Darien faria comigo? Não podíamos ter combinado nada.

Forcei minha cabeça, ou o que restara dela até achar a última lembrança que tinha: havia saído atrasada da escola e fora me encontrar com Andrew, como combinado no dia anterior. Não consegui me lembrar do que se tratava aquele compromisso.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um toque bastante tímido em meu ombro. Virei a cabeça para ver Darien fazendo um sinal mudo para as escadas do templo. Precisávamos achar um lugar isolado para conversar. Segui-o até o meio do caminho, quando ele parou e ficou olhando as árvores que cercavam aquela subida:

-Quer dizer que você é... o espírito da Serena? – perguntou, usando um tom pouco crédulo.

-É verdade! Pergunte qualquer coisa que eu comprovo ser ela!

-Por que pulou no meio da rua? Não podia ter esperado o sinal fechar? – Seus olhos não me encaravam, era como se continuasse suas lamentações de antes, na mesma voz de desespero.

-Eu não me lembro de nada desse dia. Só que saí atrasada da escola para ir ver o Andrew, - respondi ainda assim, na esperança de ter as circunstâncias esclarecidas, - Foi esse mesmo dia? Não era para eu ter te visto, por isso, nada faz sentido!

-Andrew marcou com nós dois. Você se atrasou para o horário que ele te disse, meia hora antes do que ele havia marcado comigo. Imagino que ele não tenha te dito nada sobre mim...

-Não acredito que ele marcou mais cedo comigo! Eu corri tanto para chegar logo!

-Nós conhecemos sua mania de nunca estar na hora, Serena.

-Mas você também se atrasou, né? "Quatro minutos"...

Percebi o espanto dele pela minha alusão ao seu monólogo anterior. Contudo, sua expressão retornou àquela de quem está falando sozinho em poucos segundos:

-Eu cheguei uns dez minutos mais cedo para o meu horário. O bastante para ver quando o caminhão passou, insuficiente para ver quem ele atingiu. Não me lembro direito dos detalhes, se é o que está me perguntando. – Darien passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu. Seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto encarava o sol de frente. – Acho que, realmente, exagerei nos calmantes.

Minha expressão confusa foi a dica para que se explicasse melhor:

-Quando perguntei a Andrew se também tinha te visto ali em frente ao caixão, ele me mandou pegar um táxi para casa e que não tomasse mais remédios. Sabe, eu realmente acho que exagerei na dose...

-Em outras palavras, você ainda não acredita que eu esteja aqui, né? – Vi que assentiu. – Olha, até Andrew está super mal! Ele fica sorrindo e tudo o mais, mas está péssimo. Acredite ou não. E metade das pessoas está dizendo que eu estava correndo atrás de um cachorro. Como os seus remédios saberiam disso, hein? E a culpa é minha se exagerou na dose? Foi só para tornar o meu trabalho mais difícil, né? – Ao final estava gritando, frustrada por ser vista apenas como uma paranoia. Ou isso seria uma evolução de "encosto"? Não! Eu existia, estava definitivamente ali, olhando bem para as costas do Darien.

Em um acesso de raiva, juntei todas as minhas forças e fechei o punho para lhe aplicar um soco no meio daquelas costas tão largas e pesadas.

-Que droga, cabecinha de vento, isso doeu! – gritou-me de volta, parecendo o mesmo de sempre por aquele momento. Então, acalmou-se, pondo a mão no ponto em fora atingido: - Não sabia que fantasmas podiam bater nos outros.

Estava pronta para responder quando parei para raciocinar. Não era a primeira vez em que pudéramos nos tocar. Na saída do templo, Darien também mexera no meu ombro...

-Parece que... – Tentei pensar em algo mais inteligente, mas minha conclusão não mudava: - Eu também posso te tocar. Você é o único, sabia?

-Isso prova minha hipótese. Está tudo na minha cabeça!

-Não! Eu também consigo mover objetos! – rebati. Seu olhar em resposta era uma consequência óbvia: estava me desafiando a provar.

Olhei nervosa pra o nosso arredor e não vi nada pequeno o bastante, por sorte, tudo naquela descida era grande demais até para eu mover em vida. Dei a ideia de mudarmos a locação e Darien respondeu que não sabia sobre mim, mas que ele precisava ir para casa dormir melhor. Eu entendi que era uma indireta para que eu parasse de atormentá-lo, mas aquele seu olhar fora sim um desafio e eu não sou nenhuma covarde de fugir! Por isso, optei por entrar com ele no táxi.

Estava tão entretida com fugir daquele clima logicamente fúnebre, que nem percebi o mal que causava ao outro a me acompanhar. Afinal, de todo seu discurso anterior, minha cabeça já havia se esquecido da parte mais importante para se reter aos malditos "quatro minutos". Eu não percebia naquela hora, ao lado de Darien no táxi, o quanto minha morte o havia abalado. E nem liguei muito para todos os detalhes estranhos que a cercavam. De fato, eu era uma real cabeça de vento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Olhei pela sacada do apartamento de Darien ainda não acreditando na minha situação atual. Eu havia morrido atropelada por um caminhão, mas nem me lembrava daquilo. Em pensar que sempre achei meio idiota morrer de atropelamento. Afinal, em quase todos os casos a pessoa estava no meio da rua e não em uma calçada, o meu caso, diga-se de passagem: eu havia corrido para o meio da rua, longe do sinal e ou de qualquer faixa. Não descobri meu motivo, já que Darien parou novamente de me contar para tomar seu remédio.

Saí para a sacada e decidi tomar um ar. A vista de lá era realmente linda, mas não me acalmava. Havia tantos pensamentos passando pela minha cabeça... Inclusive o de que minha cabeça mesmo estava longe. Longe demais, em um templo. Ou não? Onde será que ficaria meu corpo até a cremação? E, falando nisso, até quando eu vagaria pela terra? Por isso, eu realmente precisava daquele ar puro. Se bem que eu já tentara parar de respirar e nem ficara tonta, só me senti mal, por não estar acostumada a simplesmente não respirar.

-Vou tomar um banho, fique à vontade. – Darien apareceu na porta de vidro para a varanda e foi-se pelo corredor ao fim da sala, em direção ao que devia ser o banheiro.

Eu também deveria tomar um banho depois? Ainda conseguia sentir cheiros, mas não o meu próprio e não juntava coragem de perguntar a Darien se eu fedia ou coisa assim. Em teoria, eu não tomava banho desde antes de ir para a escola no dia de meu óbito.

Em que mais fantasmas deveriam pensar? Na última hora, tudo o que eu quisera fora fazer Darien acreditar que não era uma miragem, alucinação ou sei lá quê. Agora que ele desistiu da conversa, resolvendo me deixar para lá, – em outras palavras, falhei em convencê-lo, - sentia-me solitária. Se eu não sumisse logo para seguir em frente, o que faria pelo resto dos dias do mundo? Não podia ficar no apartamento do Darien para sempre...

Saí da sacada e vi a porta do banheiro fechada, o barulho de água caindo deixava claro que ele ainda se encontrava no banho. Olhei para a porta da frente e inspirei fundo. Era melhor para Darien se eu sumisse como deveria. Considerei escrever um bilhete, mas não consegui segurar a caneta firme o bastante, por isso, simplesmente passei através da porta. Não, eu não conseguia flutuar pelo ar e não estava a fim de bater no chão para descobrir que ainda sentia dor.

Andei pelas ruas e logo estava no parque próximo ao prédio em que Darien morava. Sentei-me em um banco e continuei com meus pensamentos de como poderia "viver" dali em diante. Era estranho como eu pensava nos programas que acompanhava na televisão, estes eu assistiria entrando na casa dos outros, mas e os meus mangás? Se não aprendesse logo como segurar as coisas, não tinha como executar meu plano de ir às lojas de leitura.

Olhei para as folhas caídas do chão e me concentrei. Tinha que pegá-las. Mas não dava, minha mão passava através do próprio chão do parque. Soprei frustrada. Ah, claro. Agora as folhas se mexiam... Não, não fora por culpa de meu sopro! Olhei para o lado e percebi que um youma havia aparecido. Instintivamente, corri para mais perto e observei que Ami e Lita já haviam chegado ao local e se transformado. No entanto, o monstro aparentava ser forte demais para ambas.

Levei minha mão ao peito e constatei que meu broche ainda estava lá, por cima do laço do uniforme. Ergui meu braço e gritei minhas palavras de transformação, talvez eu pudesse fazer mais coisas como Sailor Moon.

Só que nada aconteceu. Pus de novo a mão no meu broche e gritei de novo para o ar. E de novo, de novo, de novo. Nada. Nenhuma mudança. Olhei para frente e vi que Lita havia sido arremessada contra uma arvora, agora gritava de dor no chão. Ami usava seu poder para distrair o youma e evitar que este atacasse a amiga ferida, mas a estratégia era apenas paliativa. Eu não podia ajudar... Ninguém me via ou ouvia. Nem mesmo aquela criatura. Olhei para os lados, mas não havia sinal de que Rei fosse chegar, então, havia apenas uma opção: chamá-la.

Fui até um telefone público, mas além de eu não ter dinheiro, não conseguia tirá-lo gancho. Olhei em direção ao ponto do combate e decidi-me. Tinha que pedir ajuda para Darien imediatamente.

Corri de volta ao prédio, surpreendentemente, não me sentindo cansada por aquele esforço. Subi direto pelas escadas, aproveitando o embalo e, após passar por algumas paredes, estava dentro da sala tão sóbria e bem arrumada. Encontrei-o sentado no sofá, olhando para o nada. Fui até lá e comecei a sacudi-lo, gritando que se apressasse.

O jovem me devolveu um olhar que mostrava algo de susto e algo de alívio. Teria me procurado ao não me ver na sacada? Mas não o deixei falar como estava pronto para fazer. Aquilo era urgente.

-Você precisa ligar para a Rei! O monstro... Ele vai acabar matando a Lita, Darien! Você precisa ligar pra Rei!

-E o que a Rei poderia fazer? Temos que ligar pra polícia, Serena! – Darien correu para a sacada, tentando avistar o confronto no parque, mas era longe demais.

-Desde quando eles fazem diferença?

-Então, você terá que esperar a Sailor Moon.

Parei de sacudi-lo:

-A Sailor Moon não pode fazer nada.

-Ela está lá!? – O desespero em seu tom me pegou de surpresa.

-Sailor Moon está morta.

Seus olhos cresceram e sua pele empalideceu. Deu para ver toda sua corrente de pensamento passando por aquele rosto. Primeiro a confusão, aí o espanto, o esclarecimento e a tristeza.

-Você...

-Sim, eu era a Sailor Moon. Neste momento, nem isso mais eu posso ser. – confessei, levando minha mão ao broche, inconscientemente. – Por mais que eu grite, não consigo me transformar e ainda duvido que isso fizesse diferença.

-E a Rei faria?

-Ela é a Sailor Mars. Confio que sim.

-Ligarei para o celular dela, então.

Levantou-se e correu para o telefone, olhando na agenda próxima até achar o de Rei Hino. Era verdade, os dois saíram em um ou dois encontros antes... Nunca soubera no que aquilo havia dado, mas, pelo menos, Darien guardara consigo o número da outra. Só que ela não atendeu.

-Acho que estamos perdendo tempo, Serena, - disse-me, pondo o aparelho no gancho. Pegou as chaves de casa e saiu correndo para chamar o elevador, que magicamente se abriu. – Vamos! – gritou, segurando a porta.

-Sabe, não precisava ter segurado, - respondi, com um sorriso.

No térreo, corremos, ignorando até o cumprimento do porteiro. Tínhamos que chegar logo ao parque, apesar de não saber qual era o plano do outro. Quero dizer, com certeza seria mais útil que ficar gritando para o ar, como eu tentara, mas não tanto quanto a presença da Sailor Mars seria, certo?

Escolhi acreditar na capacidade de Darien e corri com ele, apontando a direção mais rápida até o local. Chegamos lá quando o monstro havia feito Ami desmaiar e agora avançava atrás de Lita. Rei havia chegado, enfim, mas parecia presa com alguma arma que o youma usara contra ela.

-Temos que soltar a Sailor Mars! – gritei, apontando em sua direção, - Se você for com bastante calma, talvez não chame atenção desse bicho.

-Tenho uma idéia melhor, Sailor Moon, - falou, de olho no monstro, que não devia ser muito mais alto que ele próprio, mas estava prestes a matar minha amiga.

-Como assim?

Darien pôs a mão por dentro de seu blazer e sorriu-me:

-Você nem me perguntou como pude acreditar tão rápido na sua história de ser a Sailor Moon, mas aqui está a minha. – E tirou uma rosa vermelha de lá de dentro.

Em poucos segundos, no lugar onde aquele rapaz alto e moreno estava, Tuxedo Mask havia aparecido. Pisquei algumas vezes tentando absorver a informação. Darien era realmente ele? O príncipe encantado que sempre aparecia para salvar a Sailor Moon? Mesmo que sua fantasia houvesse aparecido magicamente eu só acreditei quando o vi lutando com o youma da mesma forma que Tuxedo Mask me protegia todas as vezes.

Em pouco tempo, Darien conseguira proteger Sailor Jupiter e ainda soltara Sailor Mars, ganhando companhia para a batalha. Por isso, derrotar o rival não foi tão difícil, tendo em vista que os dois pareciam descansados e o outro bastante esgotado.

Suspirei quando o youma virou uma poeira brilhante, como se fosse purpurina e Tuxedo Mask pulou em cima do galho da árvore, ao lado da qual eu observava o desenrolar.

-Tuxedo Mask, espere! – Sailor Mercury gritou, antes que ele pudesse sumir, como o usual seria, - Precisamos de ajuda para levar Jupiter até o hospital! Se formos esperar a ambulância será tarde demais.

-Sim, ela está muito mal! – Sailor Mars aproximou-se da amiga caída no chão e tentou acordá-la.

Lita estava pálida e bastante arranhada. Ainda assim, normalmente, nós a levaríamos para casa ou para o templo do avô da Rei, e não para um hospital. Toda aquela preocupação me soava exagerada e Darien devia pensar o mesmo, ou assim eu achava até ele descer do galho.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da menina e disse para qual hospital a estava levando, antes de carregá-la nas costas e sair pulando pela cidade. As demais olharam ao redor antes de cancelar a transformação e correram para a rua à espera de um táxi. Aproveitei a carona e sentei no banco da frente, enquanto elas conversavam sobre o estado da Lita. Foi pelo semblante delas que entendi o motivo daquelas medidas: não só minhas amigas, mas Darien também devia estar pensando na minha própria morte ao decidir levar minha amiga ao hospital daquela forma.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Não demoramos muito para encontrar o quarto da Lita, já em sua forma humana. Sua caneta estava junto com suas roupas, as mesmas usadas no meu velório, mas não havia sinal de Tuxedo Mask, ou de Darien. Estava pronta para voltar para o apartamento dele quando o encontrei na virada do corredor.

-Que susto! – reclamei, ao topar com ele.

-Estava te esperando sair de lá... Não faria sentido pras suas amigas eu vir ao hospital e a roupa de Tuxedo Mask chamaria muita atenção.

-Mas como tirou a transformação da Lita? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

-No meio do caminho, quando olhei para ela, já estava em roupas normais. Talvez tenha acordado brevemente e percebeu que antes eu descobrir sua identidade do que os médicos acharem que ela faz cosplay...

-O que você tem contra os cosplayers!? – Mostrei-lhe o punho.

-Isso não importa. É melhor voltarmos pra casa.

-Pelo menos, agora você parece acreditar que eu não sou alucinação, né?

Darien mostrou-me uma expressão de cansaço para encerrar logo o assunto e puxou-me pelo pulso através dos corredores do hospital. Tentei ao máximo correr, ainda que trôpega. Meu pulso doía um pouco, apesar de ser uma sensação estranha, afinal, tecnicamente, meu pulso não estava ali. De repente, o rapaz parou em frente a uma porta de vidro bem grande que me parecia familiar, mas não conseguia nomear o motivo, eu nunca fora fã de passear em hospitais para conhecer algum.

-Acho que já estive por aqui... – comentei, talvez para acordar o jovem daquela demora imprevista.

-Você morreu em um daqueles quartos, atrás da porta.

Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas:

-Então, talvez eu ainda consiga me lembrar como morri! – Já havia andado alguns passos em direção à porta antes de olhar espantada para meu acompanhante: - Eu não fui atropelada!?

-Sim, mas chegamos a te trazer para o hospital. – Darien virou o rosto e disse bem baixo, mas imponente: - Vamos logo, Serena.

Assenti e voltei a segui-lo. Ainda olhei para trás, para o corredor eu morrera dois dias antes.

-Sabe, eu ainda não estou de bem contigo, - tentei quebrar aquele silêncio, - Por você ser o Tuxedo Mask. Eu não acredito que um sujeitinho insuportável e convencido possa ser o herói corajoso que sempre veio me ajudar! E... deve ser estranho para você aceitar que eu seja a Sailor Moon, né? Mas... O que eu quero dizer é que... – Olhei para baixo, consciente de que conseguira ganhar sua atenção. – Ainda que não te perdoe por ser o Tuxedo Mask, eu achei muito legal da sua parte ao ajudar minhas amigas naquela hora e ainda trazer a Lita até aqui, sã e salva.

Darien, que me encarara com uma expressão confusa até então, abriu um sorriso cansado por trás de suas olheiras:

-Isso quer dizer que está me devendo uma, cabeça de vento. – Deu um soco de leve na cabeça e correu para a frente do hospital para chamar o táxi que passava.

-Ei, eu nunca pedi isso como um favor! – Corri atrás dele.

-E ainda tem isso de você se hospedar no meu apartamento. Vou cobrar aluguel, viu?

-Eu nunca pedi para ficar naquele cubículo! Mas você não pode mais retirar o convite agora, tá sabendo?

Darien entrou no carro rindo levemente. Percebi o olhar estranho que o taxista lançou ao perguntar o destino de seu passageiro e optei por apenas ficar jogando caretas para o meu mais novo companheiro de apartamento. Este se esforçava para fingir que não estava vendo, mas conservava o sorriso em seus lábios.

Era estranho como vê-lo sorrir, por fim, trazia-me um alívio inominável dentro de mim. Eu diria que era um calor dentro do coração se ele ainda estivesse batendo.

Continuará...

Anita, 14/02/2009

Notas da Autora:

_Minha queridíssima fic nova de Sailor Moon já está no seu primeiro capítulo, caminhando para o segundo! Não é uma felicidade!? E, pela data, você podem ver que a comecei no clima do dia dos namorados japonês, né? Eu até considerei dar esse tema à fic, mas pelo menos por enquanto, não vai ter nada a ver ^^ Até porque, acho que o ambiente da fic é de outono... Bem, depois vem o inverno e fevereiro, mas essa fic, definitivamente, não se passa no inverno. Pelo menos, não ainda xD_

Um avisozinho, mais como um agradecimento, esta fic é irmã de outra escrita pela Nemui, meu ídolo, minha veterana, minha inspiração xD Na verdade, eu tinha essa idéia de fazer uma fic com alguém morto há algum tempo e, bem, a Nemui-senpai me deu altas idéias e dessas idéias nasceu a fic do Jen. Infelizmente, a fic irmã de O Que Restou ainda não tem nome, mas por favor, dêem uma força à minha senpai e façam-na continuar!!

E eu sei que eu meio que criei uma expectativa e de repente parei de falar nesta fic. Eu sinto muito!! Mas fevereiro e março foram meses complicados, saí do estágio, me estressei com a faculdade e etcs da vida. Eu realmente precisei de algo como um retiro. Então, agradecimentos especiais a Dumpliing e a Kurai Kiryu pelo incentivo para publicar esta fic! Espero que tenham gostado do resultado!

_Agora, digam-me o que estão achando através do meu e-mail __Anita___ e visitem o meu site __.ws__ todos os comentários são bem-vindos e tento sempre dar alguma resposta! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! *___*_

_Alguém Apresenta:_

**Omake**

**Capítulo 1 – E Mais de Um Mês Depois**...

Anita: Peraí, o que é isto? Este capítulo já está fechado!

Serena: Ah, eu achei que valia a pena dar algo a mais para os leitores que esperaram tanto tempo por esta fic!

Anita: E por isso eu tenho que escrever mais? Não é como se eles soubessem quanto tempo eles esperaram...

Serena: Tadinhos. Eles sabem ler a data! E poxa, eles esperaram muito mais que aqueles amiguinhos seus que só ficam lendo esta história para pôr abobrinhas na sua cabeça, como me matar (de novo!) e coisas assim.

Anita: Eu sou uma escritora muito ocupada, não posso ficar escrevendo omakes...

Serena sorriu com todos os seus dentes de uma forma tão brilhante que me ofuscou completamente. Eu realmente não sabia em que estava me metendo quando disse aquilo. A loira correu até minha cadeira e me empurrou no chão pedindo que confiasse o trabalho a ela. Ergui minha sobrancelha – porque eu tenho mania de apenas erguer uma – e tentei respirar. Não podia me esquecer de respirar.

Serena: Muito bem. Cena número um!

Seus pequenos dedos começaram a digitar freneticamente enquanto esta autora que vos fala tentava acompanhar as letras a aparecerem na tela branca do processador de texto. Aparecer e desaparecer, já que os erros eram constantes.

"Cena Um. Serena, uma loira fenomenal de corpo escultural caminhava extasiante pelas ruas de Tóquio quando um monstro de mais de dois metros de altura e cabelos negros surgiu com seu aparelho de visão especial, compactado na forma de óculos de sol, e sua armadura superpotente, escondida em um blazer horrendo de cor burro-quando-foge. Aliás, isso sequer é uma cor!?

A menina ainda tentou passar por ele. Era uma pacifista e também sabia manter a calma quando era necessário, por isso apenas inflou o peito e continuou a andar normalmente, ignorando o terrível monstro. Todavia, muito para o seu desprazer, Darien Chiba não era um monstro qualquer. Ele era seu arquiinimigo e não deixaria aquela frágil garotinha aproveitar seu dia feliz traquilamente com seus amiguinhos, como ela tanto desejava.

Com um movimento tão rápido que nossa própria super-heroína não pudera prever, Darien Chiba, o terrível, levantou uma pedra da calçada de forma a fazê-la tropeça com os dois pés, voar e ainda pousar em supervelocidade com a testa na calçada. Com um toque de perversão, ele ainda usou de seu poder mental para que sua saia levantasse e estampas de coelhinhos surgissem em sua roupa íntima.

Era um golpe embaraçoso e fatal na nossa heroína. Como ela poderia se defender após a hemorragia em seu rosto e a tontura em sua visão – também coberta pela cascata de sangue. Serena sequer conseguia juntar a coragem para arrumar sua saia.

E Darien Chiba, o terrível, não estava satisfeito ainda. Moveu-se, pronto para o golpe final: estendeu a mão para a pobre moça e começou a gargalhar de maneira vil. Sim, ele pretendia fingir que usaram todos os seus superpoderes naquele ataque tão baixo. Após quitar com as gargalhadas, novamente estendeu a mão e sorriu:

-Você está bem?

Serena sabia, como grande heroína que era, ser aquela a forma de seu arquirrival inquirir se ela desistia ou não. A dor era tanta e tão profunda que mesmo toda sua alma sendo contra sua próxima ação, seu corpo agiu por si. Ajoelhando-se na calçada. Sangue pingando por todo seu alvo uniforme. Serena chorou. Alto.

Darien Chiba, o terrível, deu uma nova gargalhada:

-Então, parece que está bem sim. Passe bem o dia, cabecinha de vento. – E continuou sua caminhada, com o ar daquele que venceu uma batalha facilmente.

Serena, nossa heroína, continuou a sentir aquele golpe em seu orgulho, e a chorar bem alto, na esperança de causar danos permanentes nos ouvidos de seu adversário, sem que, contudo, este ainda permanecesse na cena de batalha. Sim, ela havia perdido feio, mas a guerra ainda não acabara!

Continuará...

Serena Tsukino, 30/03/2009"

Serena: Ah! Um capítulo pronto!

Anita: Por que pôs "Cena Um" se o capítulo apenas tem uma cena?

Serena: Mas ela foi tãaaaao dramática! E aquele Darien foi tão malvado com a pobre Sereninha!

Anita: Você fez ele ser malvado. E, mesmo assim, qualquer um riria de um tombo tão grande desses.

Serena: *ELE* me derrubou!

Anita: Novamente, você escreveu isso. Favor controlar melhor seus personagens. Por que não faz um romance da próxima vez?

E eu sabia quando Serena me devolveu um novo sorriso com todos os seus dentes de uma forma tão brilhante que me ofuscou mais uma vez que eu cometera um erro ainda maior que o primeiro. Sim, pois há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo, mas eu acabara de, não simplesmente "sugerir", mas "aceitar" que ela teria sua próxima história.

Serena: E com isso inauguramos nosso primeiro omake!

Anita: Errr, eu realmente não quis dizer que sua próxima história será tão cedo, tá?

Serena: Que isso! Eu tenho que fazer meu segundo omake no segundo capítulo desta história, antes que minha alma vá para o além!

Anita: Por que não damos a chance de outros personagens aparecerem no omake, já que na história principal você já está tão ocupada com a narração? Alguém menos atarefado como... o Andrew! Sempre gostei dele e tenho certeza de que os leitores não sentirão tão tristeza em vê-la ceder seu lugar no omake para um personagem tão charmoso como ele!

Serena: Só se você me deixar escolher o título desta fic!

Anita: Isto não é uma negociação!

E uma terceira pessoa surgiu em nosso diálogo. Cabelos curtos, alto, com um sorriso simpático e convidativo.

Anita: Andrew!!

Eu estava babando. Ele era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente.

Anita: Andrew, quero que saiba que eu realmente esperava que sua participação na série fosse maior. Quem sabe até você se tornasse o... Sailor Sun!

Mas seu sorriso com todos os seus dentes de uma forma tão brilhante que me ofuscou de maneira familiar e meu coração parou com a decepção de conhecer um ídolo pessoalmente e percebê-lo como tão humano quanto um personagem em duas dimensões poderia ser.

Meu lugar em frente ao processador de texto fora novamente tomado. Como ficaria nosso próximo omake? Conseguiria Andrew realmente se tornar Sailor Sun!?

Anita: Ei, eu não escrevi esse último parágrafo, não escreva como se fosse eu.

Serena: E aquele segundo omake é MEU! Eu preciso continuar meus relatos acerca das tiranias de meu arquiinimigo Darien, o terrível!

Mas o destino deste espaço estava mudado para todo o sempre.

Ho, ho, ho.

Continuará...

Andrew Furuhata, 30/03/2009

Notas do Autor:

_Ooooh, é tão bom ter o controle de algum lugar pelo menos! Nunca achei que isso seria possível, mas aqui estou, sendo o chefe de meu próprio destino! E aproveitando este espaço, eu gostaria de anunciar que o Games Crown está com uma promoção imperdível! Leve uma cópia desta história para eu autografar e jogue cinco vezes o mais novo game da Sailor-V pelo preço de apenas quatro fichas! Não percam!! É por tempo limitado, hein? Vejo vocês lá no Games Crown eeeeeeee no nosso próximo capítulo! Até mais ^_^_


	2. O Que Me Resta

Notas Iniciais:

Depois de tantos meses, retorno com o segundo capítulo! Novamente, esta fic se passa no ambiente de Sailor Moon Classic, um pouco depois da Lita ter se juntado ao grupo, antes da Venus aparecer. Lembrando a todos os meus perdidinhos que eu não sou a Naoto Takeuchi, real autora de Sailor Moon, esta é pura obra de ficção e a pobre Anita não tá ganhando nada com esta joça. Esta fic tem uma irmã, escrita pela Nemui e até hoje ainda não terminada/publicada. Não nos acusem de plágio uma da outra xD E a ordem deste capítulo é que briguem comigo por demorar taaaaanto!!

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**O Que Restou**

**Capítulo 2 – O Que Me Resta**

A manhã havia demorado a chegar. Lentamente, a cor do céu negro começou a ficar mais suave e pude ver melhor as nuvens. Então, os edifícios apareceram, as casas, as pessoas, os carros... Bocejei calmamente e pensei no quão inacreditável era ver o meu segundo dia de morte raiar daquela sacada.

Na verdade, eu havia morrido fazia dois dias em um atropelamento. Acordara no chão do meu velório para perceber que apenas uma pessoa ainda notava minha existência: Darien Chiba. Por isso, acabei seguindo-o até seu apartamento. Também descobri que não podia mais me transformar em Sailor Moon e, por isso, uma amiga havia se machucado. Levei a mão até meu broche, agora, apenas de enfeite e tentei tirá-lo.

-Aaaaaaah! – gritei, soltando imediatamente o tecido de meu uniforme.

Um pouco sem ar, tentei puxar de novo a blusa do uniforme, conforme havia feito antes, e não fora ilusão minha: debaixo daquele tecido, eu não existia. Bem, não que ser um espírito vagando pelo mundo dos humanos fosse existir, mas olhando por baixo da minha roupa tudo o que eu via era o outro lado da roupa. E também não conseguia tirá-la. Volteia olhar para o horizonte, ainda tremendo com aquela descoberta. Até então, mesmo após ver meu corpo durinho na minha frente, tudo parecia um sonho doido... Era a primeira vez que eu via com meus próprios olhos que estava morta, que nada mais seria como antes.

Só o que me restara da antiga vida era a estranha capacidade que Darien tinha de não apenas me ver, como de me tocar. Eu perdera meus pais, minhas amigas... Até mesmo a Sailor Moon, de quem nunca gostara antes. Tudo o que me definia como Serena Tsukino havia ficado para trás, junto ao meu corpo. Pensando bem, até aquelas roupas e o broche eram falsos, já que por debaixo das flores havia visto o original pregado na minha roupa fúnebre, ou como quer que aquilo fosse chamado.

-Serena, já acordou? – A voz de Darien me espantou mais do que deveria. Afinal, já devia ser mais de sete da manhã e ele sempre fizera o tipo que madrugava.

Virei calmamente meu corpo para ele e dei meu sorriso mais aberto, enquanto consertava minhas roupas:

-Bom dia! – Ele não precisava ter mais um motivo para se assustar comigo.

-Bom dia...

-Por que o desânimo? Achava que indo dormir, iria se livrar da assombração?

-De fato. – Riu-se antes de continuar. – Já era para o efeito dos calmantes terem passado.

-Vai ver você tomou mais. Aliás, pra que toma tanto remédio?

-Eu não tomei, tenho certeza. Ontem estava tão exausto que até me esqueci de jantar. Não gostou do quarto de hóspedes? Não esperava te ver antes do meio-dia.

-Você não me respondeu por que tanto remédio.

-Ah, achei que fosse pergunta retórica. – Ele percebeu minha expressão confusa com a resposta e continuou: - Digo, a razão é bem óbvia, né? Desde que você morreu...

Sua voz diminuiu tanto que eu não consegui ouvir o resto. Nem quis perguntar o que era. Aquele assunto já estava me dando nos nervos. Olhei ao redor procurando algo que o mudasse e tive a idéia perfeita:

-E quando sai o café!? – falei animada, pulando em direção à cozinha.

-Ah, já vou fazê-lo. Senta no sofá e espere quietinha... – Darien caminhou lentamente até a cozinha.

Fiquei ouvindo o barulho das coisas se mexendo enquanto olhava para a televisão desligada. Eu não conseguia comer nada. Nem conseguia pegar nas coisas firme o bastante para levá-las à boca. Nem sentia fome. Havia sido uma péssima idéia mencionar sobre o café-da-manhã, né? Olhei para o controle remoto ao meu lado e concentrei para poder apenas apertar o botão de ligar. Inútil. Tentei de novo. Sabia que com muito esforço conseguiria, mas não seria daquela vez. Suspirei e caminhei até a cozinha.

-Acho que vou dormir um pouco mais, - menti, para espanto de Darien.

Ele apenas assentiu, apesar de ter uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Fiquei ouvindo por várias horas os passos de Darien no apartamento. Por uma hora, ele havia saído para comprar o jornal e voltou com o que seria o almoço daquele dia. Perguntei-me se ele não iria para a faculdade, trabalho, ou coisa assim. Que dia seria hoje, por falar nisso? Minha cabeça, ou onde ela deveria estar doía se eu tentava dar algum sentido à confusão à minha volta, por isso desisti de fazer as contas e voltei-me para o teto.

Darien me chamou para comer algum tempo depois. Eu estava sem fome. Na verdade, sentia sim alguma vontade, principalmente ao imaginar como era bom sentir-se satisfeita após alimentar-se, mas não sentia fome realmente. E nem conseguiria ingerir nada de qualquer forma. Por sorte, ele não insistiu no convite e saiu da porta do quarto de hóspedes rapidamente.

Um pouco depois disso, ouvi o interfone. Darien respondeu baixo demais, mas parecia autorizar algo. Uma visita? Estava certa, alguém tocou a campainha do apartamento logo depois. Levantei da cama e fiquei escutando atrás da porta, na esperança de adivinhar quem fosse. Então, percebi que não faria mal aparecer lá pessoalmente, afinal, apenas Darien poderia me ver.

Passei através da porta, ainda sentindo o calafrio que aquilo causava, e acenei para o dono da casa, antes de me assustar com o visitante. Era Lita. Já havia saído do hospital? Andei até o lado de Darien e me sentei no braço da poltrona, no meio dos dois. Lita estava no sofá, parecendo abatida e com o rosto ainda machucado, mas nada que preocupasse.

-Aí pedi que ele me desse seu endereço, espero que não se incomode. Andrew nem queria sem ligar pra você, mas era bem cedo. Seria maldade te acordar! E eu lembro como você estava ontem no velório... – A menina dissera esse final bem baixo, como se fosse uma palavra proibida.

-Está tudo bem, mas o que era tão urgente? – Darien olhava discretamente para mim, como se para me falar o que ele pensava que fosse, mas eu não fazia idéia. Lita costumava ser bem aberta em quase tudo, mas quando queria esconder algo, fazia-o com perfeição.

-Eu realmente queria falar contigo em particular, mas era algo que poderia esperar. Só que... quando ele me visitou hoje de manhã, antes de eu receber alta... Bem, acho que esse assunto não pode ficar pra depois.

Darien levantou as sobrancelhas e fez sinal que continuasse:

-Está todo mundo meio apavorado depois do que houve... com a Serena, digo. Me levar pro hospital? Achei um absurdo! Mas você precisava ver o olhar do Andrew! Ele parece o mesmo por fora, só que tem algo errado. Algo fora do lugar. Eu estou preocupada.

-Fora do lugar?

-Eu não disse que seu amigo estava mal, seu desnaturado? Mas você só se importou em se livrar da alucinação aqui e nem ligou, - interrompi, aproveitando o silêncio. Não era natural a Lita se preocupar daquela forma, ela não era eu para se alarmar por nada.

Só que o silêncio continuou. A expressão de Darien era fácil de ler: sentia-se culpado depois do que eu disse. Mas a de Lita estava hesitante. Comentei com o outro que ela devia estar pensando se falava o outro assunto ou se, realmente, era melhor deixar para depois. Aproveitando a expressão vaga da visita, ele me respondeu rapidamente que já sabia o que era.

-Então, o que está esperando? Manda ela dizer, logo! Eu estou curiosa... – Fiz bico, tentando imaginar o que seria.

Darien sorriu em resposta e voltou-se para Lita:

-Veio falar do Tuxedo Mask? – perguntou-lhe para surpresa de nós duas.

-Percebeu que eu havia acordado? – Lita ainda parecia pensativa, fazendo com que sua voz ficasse bem baixa.

-Sua transformação se desfez... Você estar acordada era a hipótese mais provável, né?

-Por isso vi quando você também voltou ao normal. Você ser Darien Chiba significa que podemos vê-lo como um aliado? Desta vez, não havia nenhum cristal arco-íris envolvido e, mesmo assim, ajudou-nos.

-Um aliado... – Senti os olhos azuis pousarem sobre mim, ao repetir aquelas palavras. – Continuamos todos em busca do cristal de prata.

Dei-lhe um tapa nos ombros:

-Dá pra parar com a pose de gostoso!? Enquanto eu estiver aqui, você vai lá no meu lugar, nem que pegue meu broche e vire o Sailor Moon !

Todavia, Darien não revidou, mantendo uma expressão de dúvida no rosto. Olhou para mim por uns momentos e aquiesceu, por fim:

-Acho que não estou no humor para brigar com as amigas da Serena.

-Imaginei que diria algo assim. Sempre soube o quanto se importava com ela! – Lita sorriu.

Não conseguia entender a comunicação secreta que ocorreu entre os dois para selar a trégua, mas o importante é que ela estivesse selada. Sorri também.

-Sobre o Andrew... – O sorriso da jovem fechou-se.

-Irei visitá-lo para ver se ainda está vivo. Não se preocupe com ele, assim como fica mal, melhora num segundo. – Levantou-se, mostrando à outra que a visita acabara.

-Isso me lembra alguém que... - Lita parou e olhou para a sacada.

Darien também virou o rosto. Por que, se eu estava bem ali? Por que ele não me via como a verdadeira Serena? Antes que eu pudesse perguntar isso alto, Lita quebrou o silêncio:

-Não se esqueça de visitá-lo! – E caminhou até a porta, aguardando que o anfitrião a abrisse. – Afinal, amanhã já vai ser a cremação. Andrew deve estar se sentindo tão mal quanto a gente. Sabe, no velório a Serena ainda estava bem ali no meio da sala, mas amanhã, ela...

Eu não conseguia nem imaginar em que Darien estava pensando ouvindo aquilo. Que finalmente se livraria do encosto? Que amanhã seria um longo dia? Qual seria o jantar daquela noite? Que Lita estava demorando a ir embora?

-Obrigada por tudo!– disse a menina, ao perceber que não houve resposta, - A gente se vê qualquer dia desses. – Fez uma pose parecida com as nossas de Sailor Moon, arrancando um leve sorriso do outro.

-Sim, a gente se vê.

-Andrew não se incomodaria se eu também fosse vê-lo, né?

-De jeito nenhum. Acho que ficaria muito feliz.

-Que bom! Até mais! – Lita caminhou até o elevador e acenou.

Com isso, Darien fechou a porta.

-Serena? Onde está? – Pude ouvi-lo chamar logo em seguida.

Inspirando fundo para controlar a raiva, passei através de mais uma porta irritante e lhe dei um chute bem no meio das costas:

-Aqui, bem aqui. Apesar de você ter me trancado do lado de fora, seu desligado! – Briguei, querendo dar mais chutes, mas me contive ao perceber que o primeiro ainda lhe doía. – Pode, por favor, não me ignorar mais?

-Desculpa, eu estava pensando em outra coisa. Temos que agir rápido!

-Quê?

-Você não ouviu? Seu corpo vai ser cremado amanhã!

-E você vai me exorcizar antes que seja tarde demais e eu vire uma alma penada oficialmente?

-Não diga besteiras! – Darien sentou-se violentamente sobre o sofá, onde Lita estava momentos antes. – Sabia que você disse algo certo? O broche! Ele está lá no seu corpo, né? Talvez com ele você possa ser a Sailor Moon novamente!

-Isso é meio doido demais. Ainda que eu ganhe uma fantasia bonitinha, eu não consigo nem dar um soco na droga do controle pra ligar a televisão.

-Mas vai ser assim? Vai deixar seu corpo virar cinzas? – Sua voz estava carregada de uma emoção que eu não conseguia identificar, aquilo me deu um pouco de medo.

Sentei-me de novo no braço da poltrona e fiquei olhando para a sacada. Se a cremação realmente representasse o meu fim na terra, amanhã seria meu último dia mesmo. Por isso, a pergunta de Darien me soara como uma pergunta que não me havia sido feita naquele momento fatídico do atropelamento: está pronta para morrer?

-Mas é loucura! Roubar um corpo... Não é melhor só pegar o broche? E muito mais leve.

-A idéia foi minha, então darei um jeito. – Levantou-se resolvido.

Fiquei observando juntar várias coisas que me pareciam um pouco estranhas. Tudo bem os lençóis, os sacos de lixo, mas travesseiros? Também havia umas ferramentas cujos nomes eu nunca aprendera e por isso chamo de chaves. Chave inglesa, de fenda, tanto faz. Eram chaves. E óleo. Para que óleo!?

Suspirei, ainda com os olhos vidrados na expressão do outro:

-Você vai mesmo roubar um corpo?

-Eu? Não. O Tuxedo Mask que vai. – Tirou uma rosa vermelha de dentro do paletó e pondo-a no topo de sua bagagem.

-Imagino se isso se chama seqüestro ou roubo... Ou violação de túmulo? Bem, não importa, ainda que me prendam, eu passo através das celas e vou lá morar na sua! – Sorri, fazendo um sinal de okay. – Pelo menos, vai ser bem divertido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eu havia dito que seria divertido, né? Foi essa a palavra que usara? Foi, sim. Lembro até da emoção que sentia subir pelo meu estômago ao imaginar Tuxedo Mask e eu, no topo de um edifício macabro, no meio de um cemitério à meia-noite. Pegaríamos o corpo e o carregaríamos em direção à lua cheia, deixando no lugar daquela Serena sem vida, uma linda rosa vermelha.

Divertido...? Não fora nem um pouco! Sentada em frente a mim mesma, deitadinha em uma cama confortável como a de Darien, com o ar condicionado ligado no máximo... Que inveja. Eu também quero ser tratada como uma princesa assim. Pelo menos estava bem conservada. Pedi que Darien, por via das dúvidas também trouxesse as flores para deixar junto. E se, na verdade, já estivesse fedendo?

Pensando bem, não demoraria muito para que se decompusesse. Não sabia nada de biologia, mas era óbvio que já ia começar logo, logo. Mexi em seus cabelos, muito bem penteados em duas marias-chiquinhas, só que sem minhas bolinhas usuais, apenas presos bem baixo. Estava tão sedoso, apesar de fazer bastante tempo desde a última lavagem...

Olhei para o broche preso em frente ao vestido branco brilhoso com que me vestiram. Tirei-o antes que Darien visse e o guardei no bolso. Pensando bem, por que eu conseguia segurá-lo assim? Será que as pessoas normais o veriam flutuar dentro do meu bolso agora?

-Serena? – Pulei de susto quando sua voz rouca me chamou bem baixinho.

-Credo, Darien! Achei que era o Grande Deus dos Mortos me chamando!

-Grande Deus dos Mortos?

-Não interessa! O que foi? – Levantei, arrastando-o para fora do quarto. Já era estranho demais ficar me vendo dormir para aguentar uma pessoa a mais me vendo me ver dormir!

-É que a janta está pronta.

-Depois de roubar um corpo, a gente come? Sinceramente, perdi o apetite! – Menti, indo correndo para o meio da sala e procurando o controle. Talvez pudesse ligar a televisão agora que eu tinha o broche?

-Quer assistir tevê? – Darien veio pacientemente e ligou o aparelho pelo controle, antes que eu o houvesse localizado.

Sentei-me no sofá, de braços cruzados. Pedi que parasse no canal da minha novela e o mandei embora comer.

-Por falar nisso, - interrompi-o, no entanto, - Você vai dormir no sofá!

-Já sei, afinal, o corpo dela está no meu quarto e você no de hóspedes. – Sorriu-me, dizendo que estava com fome e sumiu pela cozinha.

"_Dela_"? Meu! Meu corpo estava lá. Por que ele, às vezes, não me considerava como se fosse a Serena? Pensando bem, ele tratava aquele corpo melhor que a mim mesma. Certo. Aquilo era mais real que a assombração que me tornara, mas era maldade tratá-la como uma pessoa diferente. Ainda era eu mesma ali naquele quarto. Ou, ao menos, que me fizesse sentir como se fosse. Olhei para dentro do meu uniforme, observando o avesso da roupa mais uma vez. Já estava se tornando um hábito.

Levantei e anunciei bem alto que estava indo dormir e que ele desligasse a televisão. Caminhei rapidamente para meu quarto e passei através da porta. Seria mais uma longa noite... Encarei a cama arrumada e deitei de bruços, com os olhos bem fechados.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Levantei algumas horas depois e passei através da porta. Estava me sentindo mal por haver feito Darien dormir no sofá da sala quando eu mesma sequer pretendia descansar. Havia sido um dia tão longo e ele carregara o corpo até a sacada do prédio, merecia uma cama bem fofinha. Fui para a sala e vi um amontoado de cobertas. A porta para a sacada estava aberta, fazendo com que um vento bastante frio entrasse, por isso Darien parecia tão encolhido. Não que eu sentisse o frio, mas estando já no outono, a noite pode parecer um dia de inverno.

Olhei para as luzes da cidade. Faltava muito para o nascer do sol. Quando viva, nunca o via. Se algum dia isso acontecera era por causa de minha outra identidade. Nunca havia acordado cedo o bastante para sequer saber a que horas o sol nascia... Até que era bonito. Dava até vontade de ir a algum lugar afastado apenas para ter uma noção melhor das tantas cores das nuvens sem aqueles prédios enormes no meio do caminho.

-Não consegue dormir, né?

Dei um pulo. Apesar de eu ser o fantasma, ultimamente era ele quem vinha me assustando repentinamente. Antes que eu pudesse dar uma resposta malcriada, vi em seu olhar que a pergunta tinha um sentido bem mais profundo.

Ele ainda estava vestido, mas com uma roupa diferente da de mais cedo. Usava um casaco marrom, uma camiseta e uma calça jeans. Pretendia sair? Em sua mão direita havia uma xícara de onde saía fumaça, mas eu não conseguia saber se era chá, café ou qualquer outra coisa.

-Você sabia? – perguntei em resposta.

Ele assentiu:

-Suspeitei, já que ontem você estava na sacada por um bom tempo antes do amanhecer. Por mais preocupações que Serena Tsukino tenha, isso não significa a perda de uma noite de sono, certo? E imagino que você também não consiga comer.

-Não tentei e nem quero. – Virei o rosto. – Não é à toa que você não me considera a Serena de verdade! – Ri, apesar de me ter soado forçado. – Dormir, comer... Isso representar toda a imagem que você tinha de mim e eu não consigo fazer nada disso.

-Acho que nunca te vi dormindo, por isso não posso concordar contigo! – Seu sorriso parecia tão bonito daquela forma, iluminado pela luz da lua... Essa luz também dava uma triste sombra em seu rosto que fazia o meu "estômago" virar um pouco.

-Ah! Você tem que ir pro quarto de hóspedes. Não está nem conseguindo dormir nesse sofá, né?

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, comecei a empurrá-lo na direção do cômodo mencionado. Tinha que fazer muita força, pois o rapaz já começava a protestar, falando também não estar conseguindo dormir. Besteira. Carreguei bastante minha perna direita de energia e me preparei para um chute que terminasse de empurrá-lo para o quarto.

É claro que eu me atrapalhei ao levantar a perna e caí de bunda no chão. Chorando. Alto. Entretanto, ele apenas pareceu franzir a testa antes de cair na sua gargalhada cínica habitual:

-Que sorte os vizinhos não conseguirem te ouvir! Pode ficar aí chorando. – Voltou a cabeça em direção ao quarto. – Mas já que você se devotou tanto, vou aceitar sua oferta! Boa noite, cabecinha de vento!

-É Serena Tsukino! – gritei voando para cima dele. Teria feito com que caísse se suas costas não tivessem batido na parede do corredor. – Olha que interessante, eu posso flutuar! Será que se eu estiver realmente irritada, posso também mover objetos?

-Interessantíssimo. Mas pode, por favor, usar outra cobaia não hora de testar sua habilidade de possuir corpos? – Darien se ajeitou do susto que lhe causara, voltando a ficar pé normalmente e passando a mão no cabelo.

Meus olhos brilharam com a idéia.

-Será que é só pular pra dentro de você!? – perguntei, ansiosa para testar.

-Ah, não! – Darien ainda correu, mas eu fui mais rápida.

Antes que pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo, minha mão já não era mais a minha, mas aquela larga e grossa do outro. Corri para o quarto de hóspedes onde havia um espelho e era verdade! Havia conseguido entrar no corpo do Darien.

-Caramba! – disse, passando a mão no rosto e vendo o reflexo dele faz igual.

"Isto é horrível," ouvi sua voz dizer bem dentro de mim, como se eu estivesse pensando aquilo.

-Eu posso ajudar minhas amigas na luta assim! Como o Tuxedo Mask! – Pus aquelas mãos enormes no meu rosto fingindo ser uma máscara e disse a primeira frase que me veio à cabeça: - Eu vim protegê-las! – Então, pisquei galantemente. – Ooooh! Eu sou muito gostoso!!

"Não me faça olhar para o espelho enquanto digo absurdos, sua idiota!"

Sorri e virei a cara do espelho, como que para lhe satisfazer temporariamente. Então, curvei meu corpo apologeticamente e sentei na cama:

-Ah, Serena! Sinto muito por ser um convencido arrogante que não sabe nem pronunciar o nome certo das pessoas. Pode me chamar de cavalo agora, ou de jumento. Como preferir. Serei seu escravo eternamente para me redimir de tantos absurdos que já lhe causei. – Olhei para o espelho do quarto e dei mais um sorriso conquistador, tentando imitar o Tuxedo Mask. Soltei um gritinho de tão animada com a descoberta daquele novo poder. – Eu sou muito boa nisso! Deveria ter sido atriz.

"Ou uma torturadora..."

-Ah, é o que pensa, é? Essa é minha real vocação? – Levantei, sentindo a animação que aquela briga me causava. – Diga-me, Darien. Quem a mulher mais fantástica e maravilhosa do mundo!? – Corri para o espelho e tentei imitar o jeito dele de empinar o nariz antes de me dar qualquer resposta: - É a Serena, é claro! – Sorri satisfeita com a minha imitação e continuei: - E você faria de tudo por ela, né? – Empinei de novo o nariz. – Lógico. Eu daria as minhas pernas pela Serena! – Gargalhei. – Por que não fazemos isso agora!? Melhor! Vamos tatuar o nome da Serena no seu braço! É uma prova da sua devoção.

"Tatuar?"

-Sim! Onde está a chave do apartamento? Eu quero ir logo procurar um lugar pra tatuar meu nome! Será a marca que eu existi!

"Claro, se você continuar no meu corpo pra gritar de dor, eu assistirei com todo o prazer."

-Oh, então você não sente isto? – Apertei bem forte seu braço -, ou o meu?- em um doloroso beliscão.

"AI!"

-De toda forma, eu largarei o corpo assim que aquele cara barbudo vier com a agulha, hi hi!

"Se estava indo pra rua procurar um lugar de tatuagem, por que de repente está andando pra trás?", ouvi a voz de Darien bem distante na minha cabeça.

E tinha razão, meus pés estavam cambaleando em círculo, como se eu lutasse para carregar um embrulho muito pesado. E eles falhavam. Repentinamente, eu estava sentindo algo com o qual já me desacostumara: cansaço. E as coisas começavam a se mexer na minha frente. Ou a se duplicar. Ou a sumir.

"Serena, deite na cama, antes de desmaiar!", sua voz rouca em meus pensamentos dizia isso, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. O corpo ficava ali parado, por mais que eu mandasse suas pernas andarem. E nem mais enxergava, para saber em que direção a tal da cama ficava.

Estava desmaiando mesmo?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aos poucos, abri os olhos. Esfreguei-os com as mãos. Uma tatuagem. Estava pensando em fazer uma tatuagem? Por quê? Levantei para ver que Darien estava deitado bem ao meu lado, caído na cama do quarto de hóspedes. Numa cômoda estava a xícara que ele segurava na noite passada. E a porta do guarda-roupa estava aberta, com um espelho nos refletindo. Pensando bem, era a primeira vez que me via refletida desde que morrera.

-Ah! – exclamei ao perceber o que me acordara.

O toque do celular de Darien. Comecei a sacudi-lo, perturbada pela situação. Havíamos dormido lado a lado uma noite inteira e de mau jeito. Quero dizer, eu não tinha problema com aquilo já que a última vez que senti algo foi o beliscão que eu mesma me dera quando no corpo do Darien, mas avHaHas

ele iria ter uma bela de uma dor nas costas por minha culpa. Que hóspede insuportável estava me saindo... Apesar de que a noite anterior fora divertida.

Sorri, ainda sacudindo-o.

-Seu celular. Nunca posso dormir e quando consigo esse toque chato me acorda. Parece até um telefone velho, - falei quando vi seus olhos abrirem.

Deu para ver a confusão dentro daquele azul tão forte mudar para surpresa e depois para pressa. Começou a procurar em seus bolsos até o aparelho surgir em cima da cama, mas já era tarde demais.

-Era Andrew... Que horas serão? – Olhou de novo para a tela do aparelho e comentou algo sobre ser cedo demais para o amigo estar acordado. Tentou ainda retornar, mas recebeu um aviso de que só dava caixa postal.

Ainda desnorteado, Darien levantou-se. Como ele era alto... Passou a mão pelo cabelo e disse que tomaria um banho antes de fazer o café da manhã. As costas pareciam dar o sinal da brincadeira do dia anterior, pois ele saiu com a mão para trás, como se fosse algum velho ou um corcunda.

Barulho de água batendo no chão. Encarei o teto. Não havia sonhado nada e ainda me sentia exausta. Não era cansaço. Apenas exaustão. Imaginei se o fato de aquele ser o suposto dia de minha cremação ter haver com o sentimento. Pus a mão no bolso de meu uniforme e senti o broche. Deveria tentar me transformar? Porque se aquilo não adiantasse não fazia sentido continuar naquele mundo e o melhor seria deixar meu corpo seguir seu destino.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o som do chuveiro cessou e o interfone começou a tocar. Seria Andrew? Saí correndo até o quarto principal para garantir que estivesse fechado. Após me assegurar, vi Darien apressar-se para fora do banheiro, ainda com o corpo todo molhado, e atender a chamada. Permitiu que alguém entrasse.

-Andrew? – perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça, respondendo ser minha amiga. Devia estar indo cobrar a visita ao amigo, que ele prometera e se esquecera de cumprir. Vi como seus olhos pareciam perdidos ao confessar o deslize.

-Foi minha culpa, na verdade. Mas você não vai poder dizer isso a ela. Então, boa sorte, confessando que errou pela primeira vez! – Gargalhei, tentando quebrar o clima.

-Talvez seja melhor dizer a verdade e ver se a Rei consegue um exorcista de graça! – gargalhou ele de volta, indo ao banheiro pegar um pente para o cabelo desalinhado.

Em poucos minutos, a campainha tocou. Darien abriu-a, fazendo sinal que eu me certificasse que seu quarto estava trancado. Respondi que já o havia feito, então, ele cumprimentou Lita com um meio sorriso.

-Desculpa vir tão cedo... – Sua expressão parecia bastante cansada enquanto se sentava no mesmo lugar do dia anterior. Darien havia ido preparar café para ambos, já que ele mesmo ainda estava de estômago vazio.

-Tudo bem. Imagino que tenha vindo falar do Andrew... Ele acabou de me ligar, mas não consegui retornar a ligação.

-Na verdade... Vim perguntar se sabe sobre o que houve com a Serena.

A pergunta me pareceu idiota até o ver a expressão que Darien fazia na cozinha, enquanto ajustava as duas xícaras na bandeja. Ele mentiu, pedindo que Lita repetisse a pergunta e ela anunciou o "furto do corpo", como chamou. Então, era furto, huh? Uma dúvida a menos para mim.

-Mas o que estão fazendo agora? Os pais dela...? – Havia uma ponta real de preocupação no tom de voz do moço, ao servir o café.

-Eles ainda não sabem. A funerária tentou contatá-los e quando não conseguiram ligaram pro templo do avô da Rei. Estamos tentando descobrir se teria sido o Negaversus com algum plano estúpido antes de dar a notícia, por isso vim aqui pessoalmente. E também por causa do Andrew. Não consigo falar com ele... Poderia ir até lá vê-lo? Por favor?

Senti o olhar do Darien em mim, devia estar vendo aquela como uma oportunidade perfeita de desviar a atenção da sailor do corpo roubado. Digo, furtado.

-É. Eu vou lá daqui a pouco então. Por que não vem comigo? – Ele lhe sorriu, tentando mostrar que não era um convite apenas por educação.

Lita sorriu em resposta assentindo enfaticamente. Fiquei imaginando se arrumar companhia para a visita não seria seu plano desde o início...

Pouco tempo depois, Darien estava tocando a campainha da casa do amigo. Tentara várias vezes até decidir abrir a maçaneta. Comentou com Lita que Andrew tinha o péssimo costume de deixar seu apartamento destrancado e entrou, tirando os sapatos. Pensei em fazer o mesmo, mas não consegui soltá-los dos meus pés. Pedi desculpas em voz baixar e segui os dois outros.

A casa estava fechada, apesar de não muito escura. As cortinas simplesmente pareciam haver sido deixadas intocadas fazia dias. Andrew apareceu do nada, assustando nós três. Estava com roupas de sair, mas estas pareciam desgrenhadas e sujas. Ouvi Lita sussurrar que eram as mesmas com que ele a visitara no hospital.

-Viemos ver como estava! – disse ela, acenando com a mão, - Posso fazer um almoço para nós três?

Não esperou a resposta e correu para a cozinha, deixando os dois amigos a sós. Pensei em segui-la, mas Darien me distraiu ao falar friamente para que o outro, ao menos, tomasse um banho.

-Eu estava pensando em fazer isso! – Andrew sorriu, - Ontem acabei indo direto pra cama de tão cansado, sabe?

-Ou bêbado? – Darien fez um sinal com cabeça apontando para uma garrafa de álcool em cima da mesinha da sala.

-Foi só um pouco. Não tem sido fácil! Mas olha só pra você. Está todo bonitinho e arrumado... Achei que estivesse pior que eu. Ou pretende ir à cremação?

-Não. Eu só precisava dar o exemplo antes. Agora, direto pro banho! – Darién o empurrou com as duas mãos, me deixando um pouco assustada.

Enquanto Andrew se lavava, o outro se sentou no sofá e suspirou. Ainda gritou para Lita, perguntando se precisava de ajuda, mas a resposta fora negativa.

-Pode confiar nela! – disse eu, lembrando-me de como suas comidas eram gostosas, - E o Andrew...? Ele vai ficar bem, né?

-Claro! – Darien respondeu murmurando, - Eu vou prestar mais atenção... É que nos primeiros dias, ele parecia tão bem e forte... Foi Andrew quem cuidou de mim, até.

Antes que eu pudesse achar palavras para responder àquilo, falado em tom de voz tão triste, Andrew apareceu ainda esfregando o cabelo com uma toalha de rosto.

-O cheiro está bom! – disse bem alto, com o seu jeito usual, - Lita, não quer vir morar comigo pra cozinhar sempre, não?

Lita apareceu com o rosto vermelho na porta da cozinha e já com a comida pronta para ser servida. Mas em vez de sua resposta, um bip contínuo a fez correr com os pratos. Falei para Darien que devia ser um youma, que os dois iam ter que sair logo dali. Lita voltou da cozinha, de onde ela devia ter falado com as outras e sentou-se à mesa, olhando ansiosa para a porta.

-Dê alguma desculpa, Darien! Ou ela não vai lá ajudar as meninas! – disse, dando-lhe um tapa nas costas e causando que engasgasse com a sopa de entrada.

Darien me devolveu uma expressão bastante simples de se ler, que não lhe batesse ou desse ordens. Ele também parecia preferir ficar ali com o amigo.

-Está tudo bem com vocês? – Andrew quebrou o silêncio nervoso que instaurara.

-Sim, claro!

Puxei o cabelo de Darien.

-Na verdade, Lita e eu prometemos nos encontrar com a Rei... Só íamos dar uma passada aqui pra ver como estava antes de ir ao templo, não é? – Olhou para a menina, que assentiu hesitante.

-Vão mesmo à cremação? – Andrew olhou para o próprio prato, no qual mal tocara.

Lita levantou em vez de prolongar a conversa e apontou para o loiro:

-Se você estivesse bom, poderia vir conosco! Mas não permito que saia antes de comer tudinho, ouviu? Agora vamos logo, Darien, antes que a Rei nos mate. Sabe como ela detesta atrasos, né?

-Eu que o diga... – comentei, observando Lita arrastar o outro pelo pulso. Ela ainda era tão forte quanto antes.

Fiquei em dúvida se ficava ou os seguia, mas lembrei de que aquela seria uma ocasião perfeita para testar o broche e pedi desculpas para Andrew, ainda que ele não pudesse ouvir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quando chegamos ao estacionamento de que falaram a Lita, a batalha já estava quase que na metade. Lita se transformou o mais rápido possível e pulou para ajudar Mars e Mercury com seus relâmpagos. O youma, desta vez, não era realmente grande, parecia ser da altura de Darien e nem parecia musculoso. Ainda assim, era forte o bastante para repelir o ataque e ainda enviá-lo de volta.

Mercury pulou bem no meio para proteger Jupiter e lançou suas névoas. Quando minha visão clareou, percebi que não fora eficaz, havendo a própria sailor sido atingida gravemente e agora se debatia no chão. Gritei para que Darien interferisse logo, o que ele fez, já na roupa de Tuxedo Mask. Porém, não adiantou, ele foi também atingido pelas rosas que lançou no monstro. Ao menos, fora distração o bastante para que Jupiter pusesse Mercury em um canto próximo de onde eu estava e Mars atacasse.

-Cuidado, Tuxedo Mask! – Ami gritou vários tons mais altos que o usual, quando viu que o ataque de Rei havia sido jogado contra o homem. – Esse monstro não parece normal... – Continuou a dizer, um pouco mais calma. Mexia desesperadamente no computador, apesar de seu braço estar sangrando. – Por mais que o analise, não se parece em nada com os demais.

-Quer dizer que mudaram a fórmula? – Mars perguntou quase sem fôlego.

-Ou a fábrica? – Tuxedo Mask vinha em uma corrida ao redor do monstro, tentando desviar-lhe a atenção para outro ataque de Jupiter.

-Eles podem não ser do Negaversus. - Mercury assentiu, ainda digitando sem parar. – Quero dizer, este e o de ontem. Talvez, seja por isso que aquele Zoiscite não tenha aparecido ainda.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e pus meu broche. Inspirando fundo, gritei ao alto minhas palavras mágicas, distraindo Darien por um momento, o bastante para ser atingido por um novo golpe do youma, – ou qual fosse seu novo nome. E eu continuava a ser a Serena de sempre, bem, o fantasma dela. Olhei nervosa para Ami, que desistira de procurar um ponto fraco e agora apenas tentava prever as próximas ações do inimigo e lembrei-me de quando possuíra Darien. Talvez... Talvez, desse certo.

Inspirei fundo e pulei em cima dela. Passei bem através e rolei pelo chão do estacionamento. Teria doído se eu sentisse alguma coisa. Tentei de novo e passei através da Ami. Olhei para a briga ainda não vencida e suspirei frustrada. Só havia mais uma forma de meu plano dar certo.

Pus o broche em minha mãe e corri em direção ao Tuxedo Mask. Em um impulso pulei em cima dele, meio como fizera na noite anterior à sua identidade civil. E consegui! Ais uma vez, tinha controle total de seu corpo. Então, o único com o lograva era Darien? Que espécie de ligação nós tínhamos forte o bastante para aquilo?

"Serena, o monstro!", sua voz me gritou em pensamentos. Saí correndo o mais rápido que pude e por pouco o ataque não nos atingia. Era tão bom sentir o vento no meu rosto! "Está tentando me matar, saia logo!"

Mostrei a ele o que agora estava em suas mãos, como forma de explicar meu plano. Pus destramente o broche em sua roupa e quando ia gritar aquele corpo caiu no chão como se todas as forças das pernas houvessem falhado. E, mais uma vez, eu estava vendo em dobro, as ficavam distantes... Nossa ligação estava se desfazendo e eu ia desmaiar.

Antes disso, sentir passos correndo em nossa direção. Era nosso fim. O monstro pulverizaria o Darien e seria tudo minha culpa. Tentei manter-me concentrada para, ao menos fugir. Os passos estavam perto demais...

-Meninas, olhem na roupa dele! É o broche da Sailor Moon! – A voz de Rei encheu meus ouvidos e tudo em que pude pensar foi em como era bom. Era apenas ela se aproximando e não aquele monstro feio querendo machucar aquele corpo.

E não em como o broche era a evidência de que havia sido o Darien aquele a roubar meu corpo no dia anterior.

Continuará...

Anita, 18/02/2009

Notas da Autora:

Ufa! Eu planejei tanto este capítulo que ele ficou enorme!! Achava que não ia terminar mais T__T Hummm, a idéia da Serena possuir alguém é da Nemui, por falar nisso xD Quando eu ainda estava em dúvida sobre se fazia esta história ou não ela começou a me sugerir coisas, isso foi o que pude aproveitar! Ela disse: e se a Serena tomasse o corpo de alguém? E se fosse um homem? Aí eu pensei: e se fosse o Darien??? *__* Não resisti!!

E roubar um corpo... Ainda não sei o que faço com esse corpo, alguma sugestão? Acho que o Darien vai acabar jogando no rio!

Bem, comentários e sugestões (mesmo que não tenham relação com o corpo da Serena) devem ser enviados imediatamente! Meu email ainda é o de sempre anita_fiction *arroba* yahoo *ponto* com e não se esqueçam de ler minhas outras histórias publicadas no Olho Azul, ou seja, olhoazul *ponto* here *ponto* ws algumas não falam de corpos. Outras, sim. Escolham à vontade, tem pra todo mundo!

_Mais Alguém Apresenta:_

**Omake**

**Capítulo 2 – E Mais Uns Bons Meses Depois**...

Anita: E lá vamos nós mais uma vez, imagino eu...

Voltei-me resignada para as duas figuras que mantinham seus olhares fixos no meu teclado. Não me importava mais, contanto que aquele suplício terminasse logo. Após uma longa gritaria da menina loira, o rapaz mais alto tomou meu lugar e seus olhos brilhavam ao observar a tela de meu processador de texto. O segundo capítulo desta história estava aberto e apenas restava o omake. Pobres leitores. Não só teriam que esperar mais ainda por esta segunda dose de Serena do outro mundo, como ainda iriam ler um bando de asneiras.

Andrew: Eeeeeei! Sai daqui, Serena, você já teve a sua vez.

E o loiro alto, por quem um dia esta que vos escreve foi tão apaixonado lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador até que ela teve de se afastar alguns metros do teclado, no qual estava escrevendo aproveitando-se de seu fascínio.

Serena: Não é justooooooooo! A Anita tinha prometido pra mim este espaço.

Anita: Não tinha não.

Andrew: Exatamente! Ela até sugeriu que neste capítulo fosse eu a escrever. Então....

Andrew, com os dedos entrelaçados acima da cabeça e as palmas da mão para o alto, esticou os longos e torneados braços para cima e para trás.

Serena: Parece manual de exercícios... Novato!

Ignorando os sons externos, ele já estava em seu próprio mundo, iluminado pela luz da deusa da inspiração.

"Cena Dois. Quando Entra o Herói. Andrew havia acabado de sair da academia após três longas horas de malhação e conversas com as frequentadoras do local. Havia tomado uma ducha refrescante e já estava pronto para aula da faculdade quando seus olhos perceberam uma movimentação estranha dentro da agência bancária, próxima à sua academia. Correu para lá e, sem preocupar-se com sua própria segurança, gritou bem alto para os bandidos que apontavam armas para a pobre caixa:

-Alto lá! Acham mesmo que podem simplesmente aparecer aqui e levar o dinheiro que quiserem? E o trauma de que esta pobre menina sofrerá pelo resto de seus dias ao ter o cano desse objeto metálico voltado para seu rosto tão alvo e puro? Eu, o Garoto da Academia ao Lado, não permitirei tamanha violência!

Incrédulos e subestimando a força de nosso herói, um dos bandidos sacou uma segunda arma de fogo e e tirou sua trava com um sonoro e dramático estalo. Ao observador, como qualquer um dos reféns, foi um momento dramático. Seu herói morreria e ninguém mais poderia ajudá-los. Porém, o Garoto da Academia ao Lado sabia o quanto aquele movimento era previsível e nunca tremeria por ter uma arma tão simples apontada em sua direção. Sua superforça estava acima de qualquer arma já inventada pelo homem.

Então, preparou-se para o golpe final. Havia dado o aviso. Eles tiveram sua chance de escapar ilesos, mas não a usaram, por isso, seriam tratados sem nenhuma piedade a mais. Abriu um sorriso para seus adversários e piscou o olho direito. um jato de energia brilhou dele fazendo com que ambos os bandidos fossem ao chão atordoados. Além disso, outro efeito daquele poderoso golpe era a perda temporária da visão. Após certificar-se de que não representariam mais pergio, ele voltou-se para os policiais e lhes fez sinal que os prendessem.

Andrew, o Garoto da Academia ao Lado, ou simplesmente GAL, havia cumprido com seu dever mais uma vez. E agora cuidaria da pobre caixa do banco até que as lembranças ruins daquele dia fossem apagadas por um passeio no parque, um cinema e um delicioso jantar. Esse era o golpe preferido do GAL.

Continuará...

Andrew Furuhata, 24/05/2009"

Anita: Nossa, é um lixo atrás do outro.

Serena: Mas o Andrew é demaaaais! E os golpes do GAL são ainda melhores que os da Sailor Moon, sabiaaaa?

Andrew: Eu sei *__*

Anita: Gal não é uma forma de dizer garota em inglês?

Andrew: Nãaao! GAL é a sigla super maneira de minha identidade secreta!

Anita: Secreta? Não pareceu tão segredo assim na sua história.

Andrew: É que eu ocultei minha transformação por motivos confidenciais.

Anita: ..... certo... Melhor não comentar. Agora posso assumir o controle da fic!?

Andrew: Nãaaao, eu ainda não pus as minhas notas!!

???: E nem irá!

Eis que os personagens e a autora viraram-se para encarar o quarto personagem que surgia. Confusos com aquela aparição.

Anita: Meu Deus, é a Sailor-V!!!

Serena ergueu as sobrancelhas para a sua idolatrada defensora da justiça trajando seu usual uniforme, que lhe era suspeitamente similar ao seu próprio. Por que ela estava ali? Bem na sua frente... E tomando-lhe os teclados que havia tão pouco recuperado graças a mais uma distração de Andrew.

Sailor-V sorriu travessa e piscou um dos olhos, ao digitar aquelas disputadas teclas:

"Nos veremos no próximo capítulo!

Continuará...

Sailor-V, 24/05/2009"

Notas da Autora:

Ainda sem poder revelar minha real identidade, apareci sem que ninguém soubesse. O que acontecerá agora? Descobrirão quem realmente sou? Poderei tomar para mim o foco de toda a série? Não me contentarei apenas com um omakê! Por isso, aguardem minhas próximas aventuras!!! Espero que possamos ver em breve *__*


	3. A Verdadeira Serena

_Notas Iniciais:_

_Alguém ainda esperava que esta fic retornasse? De qualquer forma, ela se passa no ambiente de Sailor Moon Classic, um pouco depois da Lita ter se juntado ao grupo, antes da Venus aparecer. Lembrando a todos os meus perdidinhos que eu não sou a Naoto Takeuchi, real autora de Sailor Moon, esta é pura obra de ficção e a pobre Anita não tá ganhando nada com esta joça. Esta fic tem uma irmã, escrita pela Nemui e até hoje ainda não terminada/publicada. Briguem com ela por isso, porque vocês mereciam ler sobre o Jens! Eeeee!_

* * *

**_A todos vocês lendo pela fanfiction*ponto*net,_**

_O site apaga sempre que tento usar o símbolo de masculinidade que deveria acompanhar a versão masculina da Sailor Moon. Portanto, eu tentei rever o texto todo neste editor chato e substituir o espaço em branco que ficou no lugar do símbolo por um ponto de interrogação. Se quiserem ler esta fic como eu realmente queria que ela fosse, visitem o Olho Azul, onde vocês verão o documento original. Sinto muito por este incômodo._

_Beijos,_

_Anita  
_

_

* * *

_

_ Olho Azul Apresenta:_

** O Que Restou**

**Capítulo 3 – A Verdadeira Serena**

Estava tentando falar com alguma das meninas enquanto elas levavam um Darien desacordado até o templo do avô da Rei. Mesmo machucada, Lita era incrivelmente forte, já que o outro não me parecia nada leve. Por sorte, também, eu não ficara desacordada por mais de alguns minutos, ou era capaz de ficar ali largada no chão do estacionamento onde todos enfrentaram aquele youma estranho.

Parecia fazer séculos desde que pisara naquele cômodo do templo, onde às vezes fazíamos nossas reuniões. Fiquei sentada ao lado do moço, observando como parecia exausto. Seria melhor se eu nunca mais entrasse em seu corpo, já que isso, inevitavelmente, causava nosso desmaio. Ainda bem que as meninas haviam conseguido exterminar o monstro, ou eu realmente me sentiria culpada por tudo.

-O que faremos com o broche? – Lita perguntou às demais.

-Não creio que alguém mais além da Serena possa usá-lo. – Ami estava sentada em uma cadeira de canto, pegando o nosso estojo de primeiros socorros para cuidar de Darien, ainda vestido como Tuxedo Mask. Aparentemente, todas já sabiam de sua identidade.

Corri até Rei para ver se ela continuava a não me sentir e a reação fora parecida à do dia de meu funeral: apenas mudou levemente a expressão do rosto, mas nada que a própria houvesse levado a sério. Suspirei, voltando meus olhos para Darien, cuja mão estava sendo limpa e enfaixada por Ami.

Lua apareceu logo depois, cumprimentando todas pela vitória. Foi informada da conclusão chegada sobre aqueles monstros não serem os mesmos com os quais estávamos acostumadas. Lita interrompeu o assunto para perguntar das novidades da própria, apontando para Rei, que segurava bem forte o meu broche.

-Sim, estávamos certas sobre o paradeiro do corpo da Serena. – A gata andou até estar bem perto de Darien.

-Que bom que não foi o inimigo, né? – Lita respondeu, com um sorriso leve.

-E o que faremos sobre os pais dela? A funerária já deve ter chamado a polícia. – Ami levantou-se do chão e foi guardar o kit. – Mesmo que a família tenha ido pro campo, eles já devem ter retornado para a cremação.

-Eu vou lá conversar com a empresa e dar alguma cobertura ao Darien. Duvido que ele sido mal intencionado. – Os olhos de Rei olhavam o nada.

Suspirei. Não teria tanta fé em um ladrão de corpos, mas estava aliviada que estivessem nos ajudando. Antes que mais alguém pudesse dizer algo, Darien mexeu-se e levantou-se como se saísse de um pesadelo.

-Não se preocupe, está seguro! – Lua falou, pulando em cima de seu colo.

-Uma gata falante...? – respondeu ele, levando a mão enfaixada à cabeça. Só depois percebeu as outras pessoas da sala. – O broche...

-Está conosco e já sabemos de onde pôs o corpo dela. – Lita usou um tom de voz pouco amistoso.

-Lua entrou no seu quarto enquanto Lita foi visitá-lo. Era nossa segunda hipótese sobre o que teria havia com a Serena, - explicou Ami, apontando para a gata, como que para apresentá-la ao jovem, - Pode agora dizer em que estava pensando?

-Eu... fiquei desesperado quando soube que a cremação seria hoje. Seria um nunca mais, né? Ainda penso que Serena não deveria ter morrido daquela maneira. E quem pularia no meio de uma rua movimentada? Mesmo ela deveria saber melhor que isso.

-Não mesmo, - interrompi, fazendo bico, - Eu devo ter sentido tontura ou tropecei!

Darien sorriu levemente, mas balançou a cabeça, me respondendo em segredo. Olhei para as demais e todas pareciam não concordar com a hipótese do outro, exceto por Rei, que simplesmente estava parada, observando a visita.

-Hora de superar, Darien! – Lita gritou de repente, - Ela está morta. Acabou. Devolva seu corpo para que a gente também possa acabar logo com isso! De que adianta dizer que isso não deveria ter acontecido? Aconteceu e pronto. Fim. Da Serena. A vida continua aqui na Terra! – Eu sabia que aquele rancor tinha também a ver com o estado em que Andrew se encontrava por minha causa.

Olhei de volta para o meu cúmplice, sentindo-me perdida. Agora, não ia mais ter jeito. Era hora de o meu antigo corpo virar cinzas. Suspirei.

-Um dia. – A voz rouca e bem baixa do jovem fora um grande contraste em meus ouvidos se comparada com os gritos de Lita. – Me dêem só hoje. Prometo devolvê-la à funerária amanhã bem cedo.

-Não vai mudar nada. Serena não voltará hoje à meia-noite. Isto não é um conto de fadas... – Lita parecia mais calma, ainda assim carregava sua voz com determinação em não dar ouvidos àquilo.

-Meninas, sejam pacientes. – Rei, que se mantivera quieta e distante, interferia de forma incisiva, apesar das palavras amigas que usava. – Mesmo que Darien não a devolva como promete, já sabemos onde a está guardando. Por que não confiamos nele e, qualquer coisa, nós mesmas faremos o serviço sujo amanhã? É só um dia. Serena está sendo bem cuidada, né, Lua?

A gata assentiu relutante.

-Então, daremos esse prazo pra você, Darien. Ligarei às oito da manhã pra funerária e perguntarei se o corpo já foi encontrado. Guarde bem o horário, ou te denunciaremos à polícia.

Darien aquiesceu, olhando diretamente para mim, como se pedisse desculpas. Eu apenas sorri de volta, já devia estar muito grata por ganhar um dia a mais graças à sua atuação de desespero. Talvez, ainda pudesse fazer algo com esse tempo extra, inclusive. Tempo. Ganháramos o mais importante.

O rapaz levantou-se depois para a surpresa de todas e despediu-se. Ami ainda perguntou se ele estava realmente bem para ir, mas recebera apenas um "sim" como resposta, antes de ele desfazer a transformação e passar pela porta de saída. Saí correndo atrás, congratulando-o e batendo em suas costas. Até que ele virou-se ameaçadoramente para mim e mandou parar, pois, graças à minha brilhante idéia, estava sentindo-se todo dolorido.

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, chamando-o de rabugento, ouvi a voz de Rei, que vinha ao nosso encontro.

-Darien! Eu ainda preciso te perguntar algo, - disse assim que chegou, acompanhada de Lua. Quando o outro deu o sinal que continuasse, inspirou fundo: - Você consegue vê-la?

-Do que está falando? – Darien pareceu legitimamente confuso até que seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus.

Balancei a cabeça enfaticamente, pedindo que não contasse a Rei; já que eu iria embora no dia seguinte, não havia por que me ressuscitar na cabeça de minhas amigas.

-Eu sinto isto bem fraco, mas é como se a Serena o estivesse seguindo sempre que nos encontramos. E pensei que já havia abandonado sua teoria de que a morte dela tivesse a ver com o Negaversus... Era assim que estava pensando quando nos vimos no hospital e nos disse que ela não podia ter morrido, né?

O moreno virou o rosto para a paisagem da cidade e assentiu lentamente. No entanto, ele olhou novamente direto para mim e suas palavras foram contrárias ao gesto:

-Eu não sei de que está falando sobre a presença da Serena. E realmente preciso desse dia a mais... Para ter certeza. Algo como uma última tentativa.

-Está bem, - respondeu Rei, - Se pretende insistir... Mas fique com isto. – Pôs a mão no bolso, surpreendendo até Lua com o que tirou dele.

-O broche? – Darien franziu a testa, mexendo a mão direita nervosamente.

-Pode pegar. Ele pertence à verdadeira dona somente. É inútil ficarmos com ele sem a Serena, não é?

O moço assentiu e despediu-se da menina assim que pôs as mãos na jóia. Darien virou-se e desceu lentamente as escadas, parando apenas para me entregar o objeto recebido.

-Isto... realmente pertence a você, - explicou, - Apenas não tente mais nada envolvendo o Sailor Moon? ou variantes, entendeu?

Caí na gargalhada, pondo o broche meu bolso.

Até que fora um dia interessante... Apesar de, naquele momento, eu ainda estar sem perceber o que estava bem na minha frente, por causa de meu egoísmo. Não demoraria muito, mas eu ser um pouco mais madura e focada nas outras pessoas teria causado menos sofrimento aos outros, com quem eu deveria me importar.

* * *

Apesar de eu ter ficado calada por todo o caminho de volta, fiquei fazendo planos de o que fazer com aquele com o meu corpo. Por mais que pensasse que, por um lado, era hora de ir embora, por outro, havia muitas razões para que eu permanecesse. Todos pareciam tristes demais com a minha morte e não havia motivo para isso. Deviam era estarem bravos com uma idiota que pula na frente de um caminhão!

Por causa de tanto que causara com aquele ato impensado e da forma egoísta como agira desde meu velório, eu ainda não podia ir. Precisava permanecer e fazer como todos os fantasmas fazem nos filmes: terminar os meus negócios inacabados. Bem, nunca disse que meu espírito estava ligado à conservação do meu corpo, mas uma vez que ele tivesse virado cinzas, não ia ter como colar. Eu precisava mantê-lo. Só mais um pouco... Só até me redimir.

Ao entrarmos no apartamento de Darien, que se tornara estranhamente familiar, dando-me o mesmo conforto que eu sentia ao pisar na minha casa, olhei para ele bati em suas costas.

-Parabéns por tudo! Já sabe aonde vamos me esconder até amanhã?

-Eu vou cumprir minha promessa, Serena.

Já devia ter esperado por aquele tipo de resposta... Mesmo que pudesse haver sido apenas uma desculpa dele, suas palavras foram intensas demais para serem falsas.

-Também preciso seguir em frente, como sua amiga disse: "_A vida continua aqui na Terra,_" sinto muito. – Baixou o olhar e descansou as costas na parede, ainda na entrada. Notei que apenas tirara os sapatos e deixara-os de qualquer jeito ali. – Não posso aplicar sermão no Andrew se eu tive essa idéia de roubarmos seu corpo.

-Precisávamos do broche! – repliquei, vendo-o andar para o interior do cômodo.

-E foi inútil, você não pode mais se transformar. E não há mais nada. Pense um pouco em como sua família deve estar se sentindo, sem poder te pôr para descansar apropriadamente, Serena. Sinto muito, mas irei devolver seu corpo amanhã antes das oito.

Gargalhei um pouco, tentando aliviar o clima. Não gostava de como sua voz estava ficando presa na garganta, soando soluçada.

-Está certo, então. Tá tudo bem que eu vá, né? – Ri mais um pouco, apesar de que minhas próprias palavras calavam fundo lá dentro. – Deve ser o melhor para todos. E é o que você quer.

-Eu só quero descansar um pouco. – Darien sorriu, dizendo em seguida que iria tomar um banho antes.

No seu vagaroso caminho até o banheiro, pude ouvir o celular. Era Andrew para avisar do sumiço do corpo. Eu já sabia, não precisava ficar repetindo o quanto aquele roubo fora uma má idéia. Talvez, fosse até melhor devolvermos logo.

Ainda assim...

Andei até o sofá e deixei meu corpo afundar-se lá. Não, literalmente, apesar de eu não duvidar nada de que talvez isso acontecesse mais cedo ou mais tarde. Olhei para a televisão desligada e sequer tentei uma nova disputa com o controle remoto.

Minha permanência ali parecia ter causado muito mais danos que se eu fosse um encosto clássico, apenas assombrando as casas. Eu causara uma dor a mais para minha família, Andrew, minhas amigas e até para Darien, com quem eu nunca tivera nada haver em vida.

Ainda assim... Minha alma toda gritava. "Ainda assim," era o que ecoava em meu corpo espiritual, mas ainda meu.

Pensar na minha vida era perceber o quanto ela não chegara ao fim. Eu não tivera um namorado, ou me tornara uma boa garota como todo dia me prometera. Do tipo que acordaria cedo de vez em quando e faria o café da manhã da família. Um bom café e não a coisa indigerível que eu conseguia preparar. Ou uma boa aluna que tirava boas notas e ajudava os colegas, como ajudar se eu entendia menos ainda da matéria que eles, nem prestava atenção nas aulas! Eu também queria ser uma boa mulher que arrumasse um marido gentil para formar uma boa família com bons filhos.

Levantei-me do sofá já irritada com aquela televisão desligada:

-E eu não sei cozinhar! – gritei concentrando toda minha força no pé direito, - Eu nem dei meu primeiro beijo! – E chutei a tela do aparelho.

Ou tentei fazê-lo. A próxima coisa que vi foi o teto. Minha perna passara bem através e meu corpo caíra no chão. Não fizera barulho ou causara dor. Afinal, nada havia caído. Eu não era nada. Eu, na verdade, nem estava ali e sim no quarto ao lado no mais profundo dos sonos.

Fiquei ainda olhando para o teto, tentando me lembrar daquele acidente que me tirara a vida. Conseguia lembrar-me perfeitamente de como saíra correndo pela escola toda até a saída, pedindo desculpas a todos por estar ignorando seus cumprimentos. Tinha que ver o Andrew. Ele queria me dizer alguma coisa... Pediu que não me atrasasse e eu havia me atrasado mesmo assim. Bem, não se eu corresse na velocidade da luz.

Um flash de luz cobriu minha visão e o teto do apartamento de Darien começou a desaparecer. Estava piscando. Quanto mais eu forçasse minha memória a lembrar de pelo menos o meu caminha até o ponto que Andrew marcara, mais tempo minha vista ficava escura. Desisti. Era como se eu fosse sumir, caso insistisse e eu não queria sumir. Não ainda. Não sem consertar o dano que meu egoísmo causara e eu acabara de ter a idéia perfeita: ajudar Andrew. Quando ele parecesse melhor, eu poderia seguir o meu caminho, não importava qual fosse!

Levantei-me tão rápido que talvez eu tivesse flutuado até ficar de pé. Estava determinada a ir implorar Darien por mais tempo e minha cabeça já bolara o plano perfeito: esconderíamos meu corpo e deixaríamos um bilhete na cama assinado pelo Zoiscite. Como ele andava meio sumido, seria muito azar as meninas darem de cara com aquele cara para confirmar a história!

Eu só precisava de um pouco de tempo até resolver aquela última questão para aceitar minha própria morte e, nos últimos dias, Darien me provara ser uma pessoa boa o bastante para cooperar com o plano. Ele ficaria feliz quando eu o dissesse depois que minha opinião sobre ele mudara tão radicalmente, né? Mas esta seria a minha retribuição depois de fazermos o bilhete "do Zoiscite". Só mais um pouco de egoísmo até eu também consertar minha atitude com aquele rapaz moreno tão inesperadamente gentil.

* * *

Após me certificar de que ele já havia saído do banheiro, só restava um lugar da casa onde Darien poderia estar. Olhei para a porta fechada do quarto e me perguntei se estaria se trocando ou qualquer coisa assim. Balancei a cabeça. Se já criara esse tipo de intimidade com o meu corpo não poderia reclamar do meu espírito também presenciar a cena! E eu estava decidida, nem podia perder tempo com coisas pequenas assim.

Inspirando fundo, passei pela porta. Aquilo continuava me dando nervoso, como se minha pele roçasse por um tecido bastante áspero ou algo assim.

Ao avistar a cama, senti estar pegando em flagrante alguma cena de necrofilia digna de filmes. Estava pronta para soltar uma piada sobre a forma como Darien olhava para o meu corpo, ajoelhado daquela forma no chão ao lado da cama, mas eu ficara paralisada. As palavras não saíam, eu só conseguia olhar e pensar em como queria fugir e esquecer aquilo.

Não era nojento. Apenas me parecia íntimo. Dentro de mim, as reações eram semelhantes a ver o garoto de quem eu gostava passeando de mãos dadas com outra. Não que eu gostasse do Darien. Talvez fosse culpa de todos aqueles pensamentos do quão gentil ele era, ou de como nunca conseguira um namorado...

E eu também não estava preparada para vê-lo olhando tão intensamente para um cadáver. Certo, meu corpo não parecia morto, apenas dormindo. Devia ser a maquiagem da funerária que me deixara daquela forma. Fazia sentido quererem manter a vivacidade de seus clientes, né? Isso não importava. O olhar de Darien naquele momento preenchia toda a minha mente e me causava certa melancolia. Melancolia! Era essa a emoção que parecia estar embutida naquele azul.

Suspirei bem baixo. Não que eu conseguisse soltar qualquer ar.

Darien lentamente levava sua mão larga até meu rosto, inesperadamente minúsculo perto daqueles dedos que tão carinhosamente tocavam minha bochecha, como se limpasse alguma sujeira ou lágrima que rolasse.

Meu próprio rosto sentia-se quente, tão intenso me parecia o toque. Levei minha mão ao lugar. Quando sua voz ressonou, era como se uma corda se rompesse dentro de mim:

-Eu não posso te deixar ir... Não sem saber por que morreu; como foi isso, - Darien sussurrava, mas eu tinha certeza do que estava ouvindo de seus próprios lábios. Sem me notar ali, continuou no mesmo tom, simultaneamente amargo e doce: - Pensar assim é loucura, não? Pensar que este ser à minha frente ainda é a Serena que conheci... Que talvez você só esteja em um sono tão profundo de que ainda não acordou. Andrew me chamou doido naquele dia e eu realmente devo estar. Roubá-la de seus pais... Onde eu ando com a cabeça?

Ele ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo. Sabe, aquele olhar perdido de quando os atores de filmes vão ter um flashback? Era exatamente esse que os de Darien exibiam. Mesmo estando bem ali na sua frente, ele não me percebia.

E eu não conseguia me mover. Deveria ir embora e fingir não ter visto nada? Deveria brigar com ele por fazer coisas estranhas com o meu corpo indefeso? Ainda mais, eu havia ido pedir mais uma coisa que o prejudicaria, mesmo que ele já não estivesse tão mal, até eu podia dizer que manter um corpo roubado e quebrar uma promessa era ruim.

-O que devo fazer, Serena? O que você acha melhor?

Era estranho ouvir meu nome e saber que não era comigo que ele falava. Bem, devia ser, mas desde o início ele deixara clara a separação entre eu e a menina que eu era uma semana antes.

-Você gostaria de voltar para os seus pais? Gostaria de persistir? Você sempre foi do tipo que desiste fácil e punha os outros em primeiro lugar, né? – continuava ele.

Aquilo doía, já que eu vinha fazendo o exato oposto insistindo naquela hipótese sem futuro e passando por cima da dor dos que me eram queridos.

-Eu sei o que vi naquele dia. Quando te levaram para o hospital e quando você estava lá naquele quarto... Não era para ter morrido! Ainda agora, me parece que um médico me ligará informando que fora tudo um engano. – Sua mão saiu de meu rosto e cabelos e seguraram minha mão bem delicadamente.

Nessas horas, pensamentos estranhos surgem. Como se ele imprimisse nos movimentos do corpo a tempestade que estava em suas emoções, talvez minha mão quebrasse. Eu ouvira algo assim na escola, rigidez cadavérica. Ou isso era só início? Fazia quanto dias desde que eu morrera?

Assim minha cabeça procurava fugir daquela cena dolorosa? Não, eu tinha que ver bem diretamente o quanto minha insensibilidade havia feito Darien sofrer. Como que para ilustrar minha determinação, Darien levou a mão até seu próprio rosto, abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-se naquela, e chorou. Pelo menos era o que parecia ser. Se não fosse, era bem próximo.

Aquele silêncio era tão assustador... Fazia minha mente também buscar suas próprias lembranças. Quando voltei a olhar para Darien, sua voz encheu-me os ouvidos. Não a voz daquele à minha frente, mas a do primeiro dia de minha vida _post-mortem_, quando falara ao meu corpo: "_Não consegui... nem chegar a tempo pra te salvar naquele dia! Quatro minutos e eu teria. Por que não fui mais cedo? Eu me atrasei e perdi a mulher que amo. Eu a perdi, enquanto ela sequer ligava para mim..."_

Eu andara tão distraída naquela idéia de ainda existir depois de morta, que ainda não havia prestado atenção a todo o seu discurso. Até então, estivera focada demais em coisas banais como virar a Sailor Moon, ou que alguém o fizesse no meu lugar, ou ligar a televisão com minhas próprias mãos... Não percebera que além de me arrepender por não dar a devida importância ao quão mal se encontravam aqueles que eu deixara para trás deveria encontrar o que pudesse fazer para ajudar, aproveitando que ainda estava ali.

Enfim, eu também começava a entender que morrera, mas que o resto iria prosseguir. Antes, olhando Andrew sofrer, apenas achava estranho como ele chorava apesar de me ter bem ali na frente; ou vivendo com Darien, ficava irritada por me tratar como alguém diferente da Serena Cabeça-de-Vento de sempre.

Sentia-me péssima. Queria também cair no chão e chorar mil lágrimas ao lado dele. Depois, pedir desculpas. Depois, dizer que eu já havia ouvido sua declaração e perguntar se isso já era o bastante, pois tinha certeza de que mesmo aquela Serena deitada ao seu lado iria ficar muito feliz por ser importante assim para alguém tão gentil. Então, nós dois podíamos seguir em frente.

Só que eu não conseguia derramar lágrimas. Minha cabeça doía, meus olhos fechavam com bastante força... Eu sentia toda a ânsia natural de um choro, menos as lágrimas virem. Eu nem conseguia chorar, caída ali de joelhos no chão do quarto aonde meu verdadeiro corpo dormia tão tranquilamente.

-Você está bem? – A voz grossa de Darien parecia tão alta em comparação com a forma como falava antes, que me assustou. Ele levantou-se do chão e me estendeu a mão para que eu me levantasse.

-Parece que agora terei de competir comigo mesma, né? – Sorri, enquanto me erguia com ajuda daquele moço. – Eu sei que nunca vou ser ela aos seus olhos, eu perdi muitos pontos importantes para ganhar essa batalha quando pulei na frente de um caminhão, mas estava pensando se você não poderia me dar um abraço. – Eu mesma não acreditava nas minhas palavras tão diretas. Era só que o toque de sua mão era tão quente...

Antes que eu pudesse explicar que tudo fora uma piada, todo aquele calor tomou conta de meu corpo. Era tão bom. Sentir alguém, ouvir seu coração batendo bem no seu ouvido, enquanto suas mãos forçam que sua cabeça se apóie contra seu corpo. Era incrivelmente relaxante ser segurada daquela forma. Mas meus olhos ainda podiam ver meu corpo original bem ali. Uma sensação muito mais estranha tomou conta de mim e me deixou enjoada.

Afastei Darien com toda a força, – ainda que fosse realmente pouca depois de um aperto daqueles, - e sugeri que já fosse hora de preparar a janta, por já ser tão tarde. Ainda ri, falando que ele não precisava me levar tão a sério, mas meus olhos não saíam da mão de meu corpo, que Darien fez pousar sobre meu estômago.

Um alívio me preencheu quando o ouvi fechar a porta, dizendo que realmente já estava tarde.

Mesmo assim, eu não podia falhar na minha resolução original. Tinha que deixar tudo no lugar certo antes de dar adeus. Fui até aquela menina adormecida e encaixei cuidadosamente o broche em sua roupa. Aquele era, de fato, o lugar certo, em do meu bolso fantasma. Mas não me trazia alívio, o sentimento que me invadia o peito era... Saudade.

* * *

Fiquei sentada na pequena mesa da cozinha, com os olhos acompanhando cada movimento de Darien, enquanto este preparava seu jantar. Meu corpo – ou o que eu atualmente chamava de corpo – ainda lembrava-se claramente de todo seu calor que me envolvera momentos antes. Não, eu não estava apaixonada. Ainda que uma parte de mim levasse a sério as palavras ditas por Darien no velório, mesmo essa parte não achava possível um amor póstumo; isso apenas complicaria mais a situação. Eu apenas tinha saudades de sentir. Simplesmente, sentir.

Não conseguia sentir frio, calor, dor... Somente ter a impressão dessas sensações, pois se eu prestasse atenção, não estava nada ali. Se eu "sentia" dor de cabeça, na verdade, só estava estressada ou nervosa e não com a cabeça realmente doendo. Se tocava o vidro daquela mesa em que estava, eu achava sentir frio, porque era o que sentiria caso estivesse viva. Tudo não passava de ilusão ou pré-concepção. Cada vez menos eu me considerava humana, principalmente, depois não ter minha tentativa frustrada de derramar lágrimas. O pior era que a sensação ruim de estar entupida continuava no meu peito e travava minha garganta.

Pensando de novo naquele momento, Darien parecia saber com detalhes sobre o dia em que eu morrera. Decidi perguntá-lo diretamente sobre isso, já que também acabaria com o silêncio interrompido apenas pelo barulho da comida sendo preparada.

-Eu estava lá, por isso sei. – Darien sorriu, pondo a mesa, agora que tudo parecia estar pronto.

-Claro, mas o que aconteceu, afinal? – insisti, ainda que imaginasse que estivesse sendo inconveniente mais uma vez.

-Foi em câmera lenta... Numa hora eu só estava andando pela rua, imaginando o que Andrew poderia querer de tão sério e noutra estava paralisado, te vendo bater direto no chão. Acho que também vi quando o caminhão se chocou contra você, mas eu não tenho certeza.

Suspirei, percebendo que não estava ganhando nada com aquela conversa. Ao mesmo tempo, Darien parecia mais calmo, ao contrário do que eu esperava. Seu olhar estava tão distante, todavia, que eu não tive coragem de interrompê-lo.

-Andrew comentou que se encontrava do outro lado da rua, que você aparecera acenando desde a esquina e já pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Aí alguma coisa sua pulou da sua bolsa, ou algo assim. Imagino que tenha caído enquanto você corria e acenava ao mesmo tempo, né? E você saiu correndo atrás... Não tinha tempo de o caminhão parar. Mas, sabe... No meio da cidade há um limite bem rígido de velocidade e acho que o caminhão nem poderia estar acima dele, considerando que ali não é uma avenida nem nada de fluxo livre o bastante para se correr.

-Por isso você diz que não era para eu-

-Também. A verdade é que eu vi uma coisa estranha. Uma sombra voando bem alto logo que você caiu.

-Uau! Que assustador... Devia ser o anjo da morte, né? – Ri um pouco, ainda que sentisse calafrios. Nunca tinha ouvido um relato tão convincente.

-Não diga besteiras. Você não morreu ali, lembra? Eu pensei na hora que talvez pudesse ser o Negaversus. Andrew não viu nada, mas não quer dizer que não estivesse ali. O fato de você ser a Sailor Moon não dá ainda mais sentido à hipótese?

-Mas você não sabia disso ainda.

-Por isso eu fiquei do seu lado o tempo todo, uma hora eles viriam terminar o trabalho. Fui contigo na ambulância e só te largava quando era mandado pelos médicos. Aí a situação se estabilizou... Ah, tem mais uma coisa. Pode ter sido desatenção minha, mas eu não vi no local nenhum objeto semelhante ao que Andrew descreveu. Sei, alguém pode ter pegado, ou ele caiu no esgoto... Mas e se a tal sombra o levou?

-O que o anjo da morte faria com um brinquedo?

-Serena! Era o Negaversus!

-Duvido. Eles nem sabem a minha identidade.

-E se descobriram?

-Teriam te atacado! – Dei língua.

-O objeto sumiu. Esse é o fato. Outro fato: sua condição estava estabilizada o bastante para os médicos me deixarem ficar ao seu lado na UTI, enquanto não pudessem localizar seus pais. Esses profissionais que cuidaram tão bem de suas feridas nem puderam me explicar depois como você morreu de uma hora para a outra.

-Foi no mesmo dia do acidente? Isso tudo?

-Sim, eles ficaram te operando por umas horas... Depois, permitiram que eu entrasse e te visse. Você estava bem! Sua pressão e tudo... Só estava inconsciente.

-Você acha que a sombra possa ter voltado, então?

-Não. Eu estava lá do seu lado, lembra? Eu teria visto.

Suspirei. Uma sombra levou embora o brinquedo voador. Os médicos me salvaram. Darien me acompanhou depois. Teria também estado lá quando morrera?

-Sim. – O rapaz desviou o olhar, bebendo um pouco de chá. – Fiquei lá até o fim. Mesmo quando você... Já era bem tarde da noite e aí você abriu os olhos e começou a falar coisas que não davam para entender no início. Acho que você notou minha expressão confusa e sorriu. Aí, inspirou bem fundo e falou estar feliz por não estar sozinha.

-Uau! Por isso você me arrumou de carma, né? Por isso temos essa ligação mesmo agora que morri! O que disse em resposta? Darien, diz logo! – Aquela história me animava, ainda que soasse como se eu não houvesse feito parte dela.

-Eu jurei nunca mais sair do seu lado. – Seu tom era sério demais para eu gritar animada que essa era mesmo a explicação para meus últimos dias no além-túmulo. Antes que eu arrumasse as palavras certas, ele continuou: - Eu sei que é uma loucura. Andrew me disse que você já havia morrido na hora em que te vi acordada, então só pode ter sido imaginação minha. Incluindo aquela sombra. E o sorriso que você me deu depois do que lhe disse... Só pode ser loucura mesmo.

-Eu já estava morta...

-Sim, o óbito se dera em algum momento logo depois da hora da janta. É difícil aceitar que eu ficara ali do seu lado sem perceber. E os aparelhos também continuavam iguais! Depois que você sorriu e voltou a adormecer eu saí em busca de alguém para avisar que havia voltado à consciência, mas a resposta que me deram era que já fazia duas horas ou mais de sua morte. Eu não me lembro de muito mais. Sei que mandei te examinarem de novo, olharem os aparelhos... E aí me levaram para fora, já que estava incomodando os outros pacientes. Eu fui internado até o dia seguinte e apenas consegui dormir com uma injeção. Não dá para confiar no depoimento de alguém assim, né? – Seu sorriso era amargo.

-Mas você ainda acredita que a sombra e minhas últimas palavras foram reais, né?

-Se a Serena que está bem na minha frente, me vendo jantar, for real, não é muito difícil concluir que eu não estou tão louco assim.

Levantei da cadeira e parei bem ao seu lado.

-Eu não sei o que é verdade, mas... – E o abracei bem forte, para sua surpresa. –Fico feliz que ainda esteja cumprindo sua promessa de estar comigo. Seria muito solitário estar sozinha. Obrigada... – Afastei-me para perceber que seus olhos azuis estava úmidos.

-Eu só gostaria de ter chegado cinco minutos antes... Eu teria visto melhor o que a sombra causou. – Sua mão alcançou meu rosto e acariciou minhas bochechas tal qual fizera a meu corpo. Aquele calor era tão bom...

Seu rosto começou a se aproximar cada vez mais. O calor também aumentava, assim como sua força em meu rosto. Ele não pretendia beijar um fantasma, né? Mas estava perto! Perto demais. E com os olhos cerrados. Ele ia! E eu também! Quando percebi, eu também me aproximava de seus lábios... Mas algo sempre acontece em cenas românticas assim. Sempre, um telefone toca, ou a campanhia, ou até um monstro aparece! Era só esperar, de que adiantava ficar anima-

Seus lábios tocaram os meus. Um beijo! Seus lábios eram muito mais macios do que eu esperava. E envolviam os meus por completo... Não que eu tivesse tempo de prestar muita atenção na forma como ele os pressionava contra os meus.

Com alguns segundos de atraso, a campanhia tocou.

-Quem será a esta hora? – Darien falou, evitando me encarar. A forma como suas bochechas estavam vermelhas era ainda mais fofa do que como seus olhos viravam para todos os lados menos para mim, que estava bem na sua frente.

Sorri de leve, dando de ombro. Até onde sabia, podia apenas o vento apenas para nos interromper.

-Como? – A voz grossa de espanto do dono da casa ecoou da entrada.

Corri para ver Rei já na parte interior do apartamento, junto com Lua, que quase passou através de mim.

-Foi o que disse, - a voz da menina saía entrecortada, era como se ela houvesse corrido até ali, - Serena pode ainda voltar! Eu não acho que esteja morta, apenas seu espírito se desprendeu do corpo.

-Algo feito pelo Negaversus?

-Temos outra teoria, - Lua interrompeu, - Fomos até a funerária para ver como estava a situação do furto e o que nos responderam era que a família já havia se explicado e até deixaram uma carta de desculpas, como se eles mesmos houvessem levado a Serena. Sabemos que isso é mentira, mas nem conseguimos entrar em contato com os pais.

-Pegaram meus pais! – perguntei desesperada para Darien que apenas balançou a cabeça confuso.

-Teremos que pensar nisso depois que resolvermos o problema da Serena! – Rei saiu correndo olhando pela casa. – Quanto mais tempo demorarmos, mais difícil será encarnar sua alma novamente.

-Ela está no meu quarto... – Andou na frente das duas visitas, apontando para a porta fechada. Abriu-a lentamente, mas suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

-Não! – Rei entrou apressada, passando na frente do rapaz e olhou de volta.

Eu também custei a dar qualquer resposta. A cama estava vazia. Não havia nem uma marca de que meu corpo estivera ali.

-Evaporou? – perguntei, tentando imaginar se era por isso que minha amiga tinha pressa.

-A pessoa do bilhete. O inimigo. Se eles foram à funerária, deviam estar atrás do corpo! – Darien olhou para a porta da sacada em seu quarto, que estava aberta, apesar de eu ter certeza de estar fechada antes.

-Quer dizer que eles a levaram... – Lua correu para a sacada e ficou olhando a paisagem, como se fosse me ver ali.

-Temos que correr. Isso não pode ter sido há muito tempo. – Darien tirou a rosa de seu casaco e, em pouco tempo, já era o Tuxedo Mask.

Rei ainda gritou que esperasse um pouco, mas fora ignorada. Inconformada, transformou-se e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Darien. Decidi inspirar fundo e também ir atrás.

Mas o que vi ao chegar ao parque foi um monstro enorme que teria esmagado Tuxedo Mask se Sailor Mars não o houve incinerado com seu ataque. Corri para ele e o segurei nos braços, perguntando se ele estava bem.

-Era ela... Era a Sailor Moon, - disse-me fracamente.

-Como assim? – Rei ajoelhou-se do lado oposto e pôs a mão em sua fronte. – Não está com febre... – Olhou para Lua, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Tenho certeza do que vi, Sailor Mars. – Darien forçou seu corpo até que pudesse se sentar. – Sailor Moon estava bem ali e havia uma sombra negra junto a ela.

Seu indicador tremia com o esforço, mas apontava para cima de uma árvore.

-Ela agradeceu por eu ter cuidado bem do corpo e do broche também. – Seus olhos estavam em cima de mim. – Apesar de eu não saber como ela o tinha.

-Eu o pus no meu corpo... – confessei, apesar de que isso não mudaria nada.

-Deve tê-lo roubado assim como o corpo. Quero dizer, o inimigo. Aquela... não era a Serena, não é? – Rei olhou diretamente nos olhos de Darien, mas estes permaneciam fixos em mim, como que me testando. – Se aquela for realmente nossa Serena...

-Eu não a vi de perto, sequer conversamos. Só me lembro de ver o cetro lunar e um brilho saindo dele. Quando eu estava no chão, Sailor Moon desapareceu e deixou o monstro, provavelmente para me segurar.

-Eu sou a Serena! – gritei, começando a sacudi-lo.

Darien soltou um grito. Era verdade, estava machucado e eu só estava piorando. Mesmo psicologicamente, considerando que fora eu a agressora. Eu... A Sailor Moon era eu. Estava mais do que provado pelos últimos dias que apenas eu poderia ser a Sailor Moon. Na verdade, apenas Serena Tsukino.

-Ela haver se transformado... Quer dizer que aquela pessoa era a verdadeira Serena Tsukino? – perguntei chorosa, sentindo tudo à minha volta desaparecer na escuridão. Não, talvez, fosse meu próprio espírito que estivesse sumindo.

Senti Darien ficar de pé na minha frente, mas eu não tinha forças para fazer o mesmo. Eu nem mais sabia se ainda estava ali ou havia sumido, tão turva minha visão -, ou talvez, minha consciência – estava.

Em pouco tempo. Talvez a qualquer segundo. Em breve, eu ficaria sozinha, não era? Todos iriam seguir com suas vidas, mesmo a verdadeira Serena Tsukino, que deveria estar morta. Eu ficaria sozinha.

Continuará...

Anita, 24/02/2009

* * *

_Notas da Autora:_

_Aiaiaiai! Terminei o capítulo! Ele fugiu dos meus planos... Essa cena final foi tão diferente! É que me bateu aquela visão súbita do Darien caído na grama e eu simplesmente tinha que concretizá-la *_*_

_Espero que todos estejam gostando! Enfim, tivemos uma cena romântica, né? Mas quando tudo começa a dar certo, a autora vê o Darien caído na grama. Autora má! xDD Não se preocupem, tudo vai acabar bem, ou assim espero. Lembrando que acabar bem para esta autora é poder escrever o fim e ter certeza de que aquele é o fim. É tão bom! Hihihihi_

_Agradecimentos a todos os que vêm pacientemente me cobrando por mais capítulos, especialmente Felipe, Nemui, Vane, Kurai Kiryu, Dumpliing, Sandra Pereira, Leninhaa', mimi e Marcy e Thaís Carter. Muito obrigada, gente! E se me esqueci de alguém que merecia agradecimento especial... Foi mal messssmo!_

_Não se esqueçam de mandar comentários, sugestões ou apenas um 'oi', que seja, para o meu e-mail e para os que quiserem ler mais histórias aleatórias minhas, visitem meu site Olho Azul. Até a próxima!_

_

* * *

_

_ Alguém Apresenta:_

** Omake**

** Capítulo 3 – Eternidades Depois**...

E estamos de volta para mais besteiras, quero dizer, mais participações prolongadas de personagens. Exceto que no momento temos uma situação meio desconfortável... Narrarei enquanto ainda tenho esse poder. Observo uma guerreira mascarada, a Sailor-V, que nem desta história é, e duas pessoas babando a seu redor. A menina, Serena Tsukino, a suposta heroína de nossa história, segura um bloquinho bem surrado, estendendo-o junto com uma caneta para a guerreira recém-chegada. Enquanto isso, Andrew limita-se a babar. E perguntar a agenda da jovem loira, aparentemente, isso seria uma ótima promoção para sua loja.

Eu suspiro. Fiquei aqui esperando e ninguém mais quer saber do meu teclado, tão competido antes. Nem mesmo a Sailor-V que fez uma entrada tão triunfal apenas para isso... Poxa, eu fico falando o tempo todo na história, nas notas. É meio solitário ter que fazer isso até no omake. É verdade, eu era a primeira reclamar daquela invasão de personagens, todos me atropelando. Mas agora... É só solidão. Suspiro uma vez mais.

_Eis que bem a meu lado surge uma nova heroína. A saia de pregas, o laço, a tiara com um símbolo... Não acredito o que vejo! É o símbolo da masculinidade, . É a Sailor Moon? __! Ela me sorri com seu rosto barbado e com as grossas mãos aponta para meu teclado. Cruzando suas pernas peludas, ele, digo, ela encara a tela._

_O que será deste espaço? O que eu, a Sailor Moon?__, representarei para estas pessoas? Uma ameaça? a salvação? Ou apenas um alucinógeno dado à distraída autora desta história? Aguardem os próximos capítulos!_

Anita: Próximos? Esta intervenção costuma só durar um, sabia?

Sailor Moon?: Huahuahuahua!

_Continuará muitas vezes ainda..._

_Sailor Moon?, 21/08/2010_


	4. Quem Sou Eu

**Notas Iniciais:**

_É milagre! Este capítulo foi entregue em dia! Aposto que amanhã cai temporal por aqui, rs. De qualquer forma, esta fic se passa no ambiente de Sailor Moon Classic, um pouco depois da Lita ter se juntado ao grupo, antes da Venus aparecer. Lembrando a todos os meus perdidinhos que eu não sou a Naoto Takeuchi, real autora de Sailor Moon, esta é pura obra de ficção e a pobre Anita não tá ganhando nada com esta joça. Esta fic tem uma irmã, escrita pela Nemui e até hoje ainda não terminada/publicada. Briguem com ela por isso, porque vocês mereciam ler sobre o Jens! Eeeee!_

_

* * *

__Olho Azul Apresenta:_

** O Que Restou**

**Capítulo 4 – Quem Sou Eu**

Aquele apartamento estava abafado. Era difícil respirar. Não, era eu quem não respirava. Levantei meus olhos para todas as pessoas que ali se encontravam e fiquei imaginando em que estariam pensando agora que sabiam a verdade. Pois aqueles não eram todos os fatos, havia uma fumaça negra bem na parte mais crucial, como se fosse de propósito e eu odiava não conseguir me lembrar tudo.

Mesmo assim, ouvi Darien recapitular todos os seus dias desde a minha morte. O objeto que saíra de minha bolsa, - conforme relatado por Andrew, - a sombra que sumira no ar, sua última conversa comigo... E sua visão no meio do funeral. Era apenas a partir dali que eu compartilhava daquele passado. Entre minha corrida após a escola e acordar no meio do templo em que meu corpo era velado, eu não me lembrava de um segundo sequer. Depois de tantas tentativas fracassadas, já havia aprendido a temer os efeitos de tentar vencer o bloqueio. Não apenas disto. Realmente, estava percebendo que meu maior medo era de Darien descobrir aquela minha fraqueza e concluir que eu não existia ou que, pelo menos, não podia ser a Serena.

Minhas amigas ficaram fazendo comentários sobre por que Darien não falara com ninguém daquilo, apesar de Ami dizer entender sua situação. Lembrava-se de como ele estava com a minha morte e talvez ela própria não acreditasse em suas palavras. Rei balançava a cabeça, acrescentando que gostaria de saber quem estaria por trás daquilo.

-Eu tenho certeza de tudo o que vi e, quanto mais estranha a história está ficando, mais firme estou nessa afirmação. – Darien juntou as mãos e levou seus dedos à testa.

-Antes eu pensava ser apenas algum fenômeno sobrenatural, - interrompeu Rei, ainda agitada, - Sabe, existem pessoas que após um choque daqueles como fora o acidente, desprendem-se do corpo e ficam vagando por aí. O importante é elas voltarem o mais rápido possível. Mas agora que o corpo da Serena foi roubado, começo a suspeitar que não foi uma experiência espontânea.

-E não foi o Negaversus, - afirmou Lita, repetindo as palavras já ditas por Ami no início da conversa. – Realmente, aqueles monstros que andamos combatendo eram diferentes demais.

-Quem seria? Como o fizeram? – Rei perguntou a Lua, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

-E a Serena está realmente aqui? – Lita olhou para Darien.

O rapaz voltou seus olhos azuis para mim, mas não esperou nem que sua visão se focasse antes de virar a cabeça para o curativo em seu pulso. Ele parecia cansado e confuso. Não havia como deixar de pensar que eu estar ali só o deixava ainda mais estranho.

-Sim, bem sentada no chão. – Mexeu o ombro direito na minha direção e voltou a apoiar a cabeça nos dedos.

-Ela não consegue sentir onde seu corpo está? Pergunte! – Lita levantou-se, correndo, em seguida, para perto de mim.

Balancei a cabeça para Darien que, enfim, me olhava. Queria ser de maior ajuda, mas aquele corpo e eu não parecíamos possuir qualquer ligação que fosse, por isso, temia fazer o que Lita sugeria.

-Primeiro, temos que pensar em quem poderia ser. Mesmo que saibamos aonde levaram o corpo, não podemos aparecer lá sem qualquer preparo. – Ami ligou seu pequeno computador e começou a digitar. – Vou reunir os dados dos monstros diferentes que enfrentamos e tentar esquadrinhar semelhanças.

Levantei-me e olhei para a porta fechada. Era tarde da noite e todas haviam inventado desculpas à família para poderem ficar ali. E a minha família? Não, a família da Serena que eu ainda amava como se fosse minha. Como estariam? A mamãe Ikuko que não via ninguém no velório, de tão irritados que seus olhos estavam, o papai Kenji, que não conseguia conversar direito com aqueles que compareceram e teve que confiar em meninas do ginásio para cuidar dos convidados, e o Shingo, que apenas ficara em um canto do templo com o olhar perdido, sem dizer palavra alguma.

Passei através da madeira, preocupada com o bem-estar deles, mas sem coragem de interromper aquela conversa. Eu não pertencia àquela sala. Aquelas eram as amigas da Serena Tsukino, sua gata e o garoto que era apaixonado por ela. Eu era uma cópia, ou algo assim. Um fantasma... Mas de ninguém. Quem podia provar que sequer fantasmas existiam? Eu não vira nenhum apesar de me haver autoproclamado isso.

Desci as escadas, degrau por degrau. Quanto menos certeza eu tinha da minha identidade, menos real me sentia. Talvez, Darien realmente houvesse exagerado nos remédios e eu fosse uma alucinação sua. Nunca houve sombra, ou conversa no leito de morte. Tudo não passara de fantasia. Talvez, Serena nem houvesse morrido e agora ela queria acordá-lo de seus sonhos para se provar muito mais viva que ele.

Fui caminhando à beira do rio próximo ao prédio, perguntando-me se eu deveria voltar àquele apartamento. Parei no meio da calçada vazia. Já era quase madrugada e apenas os postes seguiam por aquele caminho. Tive que me jurar que não iria me sentir solitária por não poder falar com ninguém dali em diante antes de dar o próximo passo. Talvez, eu desaparecesse com aquele passo, pois abria mão da minha última ligação com Serena Tsukino, da última pessoa que ainda me chamava por aquele nome.

-Serena!

Virei lentamente, ainda sem ter movimentado a perna para voltar a andar, a fugir. Não, destino. Não precisava montar aquele teatro todo; eu já sabia que andar em frente era me afastar dele. Não precisava tê-lo trazido até aqui, como se me perguntasse: você tem certeza?

Minhas pernas perderam as forças quando vi sua figura parada na calçada. Ele ainda tinha que atravessar a rua para chegar ali, porém, me gritava uma vez mais. Caí de joelhos na calçada. Seria algum sinal de que, inconscientemente, nem eu queria dar aquele passo decisivo? Para ele, com certeza, devia parecer assim. Darien correu pela rua assim que o sinal fechou para os veículos e ajoelhou-se ao meu lado:

-Está se sentindo mal? – perguntou, usando seu tom mais gentil.

-Eu não sinto nada, sabia?

-Por isso precisa se cuidar melhor. Nós ficamos com dor de cabeça, cansaço, sono, fome... Assim sabemos que há algo errado. Mas, e você? Como saberá?

-Não faria diferença. Mesmo que haja algo errado, eu...

-Não morreu, não. – Ele sorriu com a minha surpresa, interpretando-me mal. – Você não está morta e da última vez que vi seu corpo, ele me parecia muito melhor que o seu espírito.

Olhei para seu pulso enfaixado e para os arranhões em seu rosto, tentando acalmar aquela ânsia que eu tinha de chorar.

-Não posso chorar; não me force. – Levei as mãos aos meus olhos. Se eu os irritasse, será que lacrimejariam um pouco? – E, respondendo à sua pergunta, quando há algo comigo, aparentemente, eu desapareço.

Era a vez de seu rosto mostrar-me genuína surpresa.

-Pois é, - continuei, - Quando tento me lembrar da minha morte, ou tento descobrir mais sobre este meu corpo... Ultimamente, até sentir-me deprimida faz com que me venha a sensação de que eu vou "morrer". É como se estivesse ficando invisível, ou algo assim.

-Por que não me contou nada?

-Eu não queria te preocupar. – Olhei para baixo e balancei a cabeça. – Mentira. Eu não queria descobrir que isso não te preocupava.

-Mas é claro que me preocupa!

-Então, Darien... Você ainda não entendeu. Um fantasma não desaparece... Almas são coisas eternas, né?

Ele me franziu a testa.

-Quero dizer, se eu posso desaparecer, significa que não sou o fantasma da Serena. Talvez, aquela Sailor Moon é que seja a Serena, a verdadeira!

-Não diga besteiras.

-Você a viu. Ela era a Sailor Moon! E estava com o cetro lunar, algo que apenas a Sailor Moon pode usar. É o seu símbolo!

-E você seria o quê? Esta pessoa bem à minha frente, fazendo cara de choro?

-Acho que sou apenas alguma projeção dela. Talvez, o próprio inimigo me tenha criado com algum propósito. Por isso, achei que o melhor seria me afastar de você, a única pessoa capaz de me ver. Assim, eu deixarei de existir.

Darien, claramente, estava tentando processar aquelas informações. Mordia levemente o lábio inferior enquanto me olhava fixamente. Optei por dar voz à pergunta que ele próprio devia estar se fazendo:

-O que você fará se eu for apenas uma projeção?

O jovem levantou-se e virou o olhar para o rio, antes de dar sua resposta:

-A Sailor Moon que me atacou não me parecia nem um pouco tão verdadeira como a Serena boba que não para de reclamar aqui no chão. Por isso, eu escolho a que está bem na minha frente. E, até onde posso lembrar, eu me declarei para Serena Tsukino e não para Sailor Moon. – E estendeu sua mão tão quente para que eu me levantasse, logo em seguida, abraçando-me bem forte. – É você quem eu escolho, - suspirou no meu ouvido.

Retornamos abraçados para o prédio. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, seu braço envolvia meus ombros e aquela mão, que parecia haver me tirado da penumbra, segurava bem firme o meu braço, como se dissesse que ali estava ele e que não o deixaria ir a lugar algum.

Ri-me um pouco por não conter o alívio que se espalhava no peito. Estava me sentindo mais firme que nunca ao caminhar em sincronia com aquela pessoa.

-Você sabe que as outras pessoas só podem te ver se inclinando no ar, com o braço esticado, né? – perguntei, olhando ao redor. Por sorte, ninguém estava passando, mas havia ainda o porteiro do prédio. – Se eu visse, pensaria que você tem algum problema de saúde.

-Antes isso do que descobrirem que estou com um clone invisível não identificado de uma pessoa morta.

Dei uma nova gargalhada.

-Essa é uma nova forma de se dizer "alucinação"? - Toda a dor começava a se dissipar, deixando minha mente mais clara quanto ao que eu deveria fazer dali em diante.

-Só o jeito politicamente correto. – Darien apertou mais meu braço antes de abrir a porta para seu prédio.

* * *

Já fazia algumas horas desde que Darien me trouxera de volta, anunciando a todas que havia me encontrado. Tomei meu lugar no chão ao lado do sofá e fiquei ouvindo minhas amigas conversando após o outro anunciar que precisava descansar um pouco.

As meninas não comentaram achar que ele estava louco, como achei que ouviria. Elas continuavam a falar sobre os monstros e sobre o dia de minha morte. Aparentemente, elas haviam coletado informações das canetas de transformação e conseguiram localizar meu broche. Agora, estavam pensando nos motivos dos inimigos e em suas identidades.

Fora um susto quando Ami começou a dar a notícia de que havia provavelmente encontrado meu corpo. Após as explicações de como achara o broche, a jovem anunciou que as coordenadas correspondiam à minha casa.

Do meu lugar, comecei a pensar em meus pais, em quão provável era que houvessem sido feitos de reféns; mas sabia como seria inútil simplesmente ir correndo até lá. Eu mesma nem possuía um corpo físico para lutar. No máximo, podia fazer folhas de papel mexerem, desde que bem pequenas. Mesmo as meninas que eram em maior grupo discutiam o que fazer, apesar de Rei repetir o quão urgente era tentar me reencarnar. Eu já não pensava naquilo, queria ter certeza de que minha família estava mesmo viajando e não sendo torturada ou coisa pior.

Lita suspirou interrompendo a pausa que todas fizeram e levantou-se. Disse que estava pronta e que era realmente melhor irem o quanto antes. Começaram a juntar as coisas quando Darien surgiu na porta, vestido de Tuxedo Mask. Ele também estava pronto para resgatar meu corpo, ou assim disse. Corri até sua pessoa e implorei que tomasse cuidado. Eu só queria constatar que meus pais estavam bem, que era para retornarem assim que isso fosse apurado. O resto estava longe dos planos. Repeti mais uma vez. Precisava ter certeza de que aquela não era uma missão suicida, apenas de conhecimento.

-Dará tudo certo, Serena, - respondeu-me claramente para espanto das demais presentes.

Sem maiores explicações, Darien passou pela porta de saída.

* * *

Estávamos em frente à minha casa, ou ao que eu chamava de casa. Tão familiar... Estendi minha mão para tentar sentir a maçaneta, mas ela passou através. Já era de se esperar. Suspirei, não podia me deprimir por algo tão pequena. Eu era a heroína, certo? Dei um impulso a fim de passar para o outro lado, mas ela se abriu repentinamente para revelar uma figura inesperada: Andrew olhava fixamente para cada um.

-O quê? - Lita deixou escapar, não conseguindo acreditar no que parecia ser o mais óbvio.

-Aparentemente, é ele mesmo. Digo, esse é o corpo de um ser humano. - Ami mexia em seu computador em uma velocidade impressionante.

-O que vocês querem aqui? - O rapaz perguntou como se sua própria presença não fosse estranha.

Todos sentiam aqueles calafrios, pelo que se podia constatar com suas expressões desconfortáveis.

-Veio falar com os pais da menina que morreu? - Darien, trajando a roupa de Tuxedo Mask aproximou-se. Mesmo ele sentia que aquele não era seu amigo, mas optara por uma abordagem mais segura.

-Não, apenas percebi que se aproximavam e vim cumprimentá-los.

Aquele tom... Era estranho ouvi-lo dos lábios de uma pessoa tão querida para mim. Mas, sem dúvidas, o mesmo fenômeno que se dera com o meu corpo também acontecia com o dele. O que deveríamos fazer? Franzi minha testa, lembrando-me da minha razão maior para chegar ali. Decidi que o melhor era deixar os outros e adentrar no imóvel. Meus pais poderiam estar em perigo! Como saber se a tal "viagem" era verdadeira? Minha cabeça começava a pegar fogo de preocupação. Cenas com os dois amarrados e submetidos a tortura não paravam de me assombrar.

Novamente, dei um impulso para passar pela porta, entreaberta no momento, mas a mão de Andrew segurou meu ombro com uma força dolorosa. Em seguida, ele me arremessou para longe. Pude apenas ouvir o grito de Darien pelo meu nome. Ele correu até mim deixando minhas amigas estupefatas.

-Você está bem? - perguntou-me e ajudou-me a me levantar.

-Ele pôde me tocar e...

-Sim, ele pode ver a Serena! – gritou Darien, apesar de todas já parecerem haver imaginado.

-Mas não há dúvidas de que seja humano! - Ami insistia.

Lita pegou seu celular anunciando que chamaria Andrew, mas o toque que ouvíamos vinha da direção daquele sósia que apenas ergueu o aparelho e jogou-o ao asfalto. Então seus olhos brilharam e ele avançou em Rei. Ela não teve reação; apenas caiu de cabeça contra o chão, soltando um grito doloroso. Ami usou seu golpe de névoa para lhe atrapalhar a visão, mas apenas chamou o falso Andrew para si, o qual lhe aplicou um soco no abdômen. Ela limpava o sangue enquanto dava passos para os lados, parecendo tentar manter o equilíbrio.

-Meus pais... - Toda a cena apenas fazia pior meu medo. - O que será deles?

-Ele não nos deixará entrar.

Darien me segurou pelo ombro, mas recusei aquela proteção. Inspirei fundo e saí correndo para dentro de minha casa, na esperança de encontrá-la vazia. Passei através da madeira, apenas para encarar uma caverna úmida. Não estava mais em Tóquio? Seria outra dimensão? Olhei ao redor e não vi nada além das paredes pegajosas, incerta de onde vinha a luminosidade.

-Ainda não é a hora do ritual, - uma voz familiar ecoou sem mostrar sua origem.

Então, um vento forte soprou, arrastando-me de novo para fora da casa. Desequilibrada, caí no chão. O que havia acontecido? Olhei de novo a batalha e todos estavam rodeando Andrew, ainda ileso. Meus amigos, porém, estavam bastante arranhados. Darien agora avançava em sua direção tentando pegar seus braços e mobilizá-lo com alguma técnica de artes marciais. Assim que o lograra, todavia, o corpo de Andrew brilhou rubro e o outro jovem soltou um grito de agonia. As luvas de Tuxedo Mask estavam furadas e a pele por baixo parecia avermelhada.

Considerei gritar-lhe, mas precisava pensar em um plano melhor para aproveitar o fato de aquela pessoa estar distraída. Voltar para a minha casa ou o que fosse aquele local sombrio de onde acabara de ser cuspida, parecia inútil. Tinha que antes neutralizar Andrew. Mas... Aquele era quase um irmão mais velho para mim. Ami deixara bem claro não ter dúvidas de ser realmente um humano. Considerando o que haviam feito ao meu corpo, não era difícil que também houvesse expulsado a alma de Andrew de seu próprio. Pensando nisso, todos evitavam feri-lo. Até quando suportariam aqueles ataques? Era um plano inteligente de minha sósia, pois não teria nada a perder se aquele corpo fosse morto e, sem dúvidas, aquele rival desestabilizava a todos nós psicologicamente.

Suspirei, ainda tentando não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Devia haver uma forma de deixá-lo inconsciente. Enfim, Darien avistou-me e deu um sorriso aliviado por ver que eu continuava bem. Iria correr até mim, mas fiz-lhe sinal que não me denunciasse. Por sorte, ele era um rapaz inteligente e afastou ainda mais Andrew de perto de mim. Por outro lado, minha mente não conseguia pensar em nada de útil. Com um novo suspiro, optei pela pior ideia: servir de distração enquanto alguém o prenderia por trás.

Gritei para o homem, cujo olhar era como o de um desconhecido, e fiz uma posição de ataque. Antes que eu pudesse dar um passo à frente, todavia, ele já corria em minha direção e com o impacto jogou meu corpo longe. Darien pareceu preocupado, mas preferiu não perder aquela chance e fez sinal para Ami usar novamente seu golpe enquanto Rei tentaria formar um círculo de fogo ao redor do sujeito. O plano não funcionou. Vir-me-ei no chão, ainda me recuperando. Estava atordoada. Como ele podia ser tão forte? Ou seria puro medo dos demais e, assim, não lançavam mão de um ataque com todas as forças?

Olhei para minhas mãos que ardiam, mas não estavam sequer arranhadas do atrito com o chão. Comecei a ensaiar levantar-me quando uma mão me foi estendida. De início imaginei ser de Darien, quando percebi ser bastante diferente. Ainda assim, eu a conhecia.

-Andrew? - perguntei confusa.

-O que estamos fazendo por aqui? - O loiro balançou a mão para que eu a aceitasse logo.

-Eu acho que a pergunta é o que você está fazendo aqui!

Ao me pôr novamente de pé, meus olhos foram direto para outro Andrew, que agora media forças com Darien, o qual não parecia que suportaria o embate por muito mais tempo. Então aquele à minha frente só podia ser o verdadeiro! Era a alma de Andrew, alguém assim como eu. Pela primeira vez eu via um espírito desde que presenciara meu próprio funeral.

-Também não sei, quando acordei estava no chão da sua casa. Tentei abrir a porta e passei bem através dela. Foi quando me vi atacando os amigos da Sailor Moon!

Imaginei se a situação dele era a mesma que a minha. Eu não acharia que estava morta se estivesse em seu lugar.

-Você se lembra de alguma coisa antes disso?

-Só que eu tinha ido tomar um banho e aí... Devo ter desmaiado! Mas aquele lá sou eu mesmo? - Andrew passou a mão na cabeça, ainda parecendo incerto de que aquilo seria real.

-Pode ser um sonho, -aproveitei a deixa.

-Pensando bem... Acho que eu fui à funerária perguntar sobre a situação do seu corpo depois disso. Eu lembrei! Fui lá sim! Foi quando... eu te vi... O que fazia lá, Serena? E o que faz aqui!

-Na funerária? - O que minha sósia fazia lá? Essa era a pergunta mais correta.

Então, percebi que a luta continuava e todos desistiram de considerar aquele Andrew o verdadeiro. Eu conhecia aquela formação das minhas amigas. Elas atacariam todas ao mesmo tempo com todas as suas energias enquanto Darien distraía o rival.

-Eles pretendem me matar? - A voz do verdadeiro dono daquele corpo soou estrangulada. Ninguém gostaria da ideia de ser morto, mas havia ainda mais desespero em seu tom.

-Acho que sim... - Eu, mais que ninguém, conseguia entender sua constatação de que nunca mais as coisas voltariam ao normal. Assim que seu corpo morresse, não seria mais possível voltar atrás.

-Não podemos deixar! - Andrew agira tão rápido que me custou um tempo até acreditar no que faria.

Correu com toda a força em direção ao atacante e jogou-se na frente dele, gritando a todos que parassem, que apenas fugissem. Fiquei atenta para Darien, segurando minha respiração. O que faria? Já considerava a "morte" de seu amigo um caso perdido?

No entanto, a realidade era muito pior. Seus olhos nem se mexeram enquanto avançava sobre o agressor, passando através do verdadeiro. Ninguém mais o enxergava.

-E agora? – Andrew soava ainda mais desequilibrado, olhando de um lado ao outro, imóvel.

As meninas estavam já concentrando suas energias em um golpe preparatório. Se aquilo desse errado, todos estariam exaustos demais e seriam mortos. Se desse certo, Andrew nunca mais poderia ser salvo. Gritei para Darien que desistissem daquilo, esperando que ele ainda me ouvisse. Ele apenas me respondeu que não havia mais opção, que era o mais digno a se fazer.

-Mas não é o que Andrew quer!

Antes que eu pudesse me explicar, porém, as meninas dispararam contra o rival, fazendo-o cair no chão. Seu corpo estava tremendo, não havia como saber se ainda poderia se levantar ou não. Esperei ansiosa, incerta se minhas esperanças eram de querê-lo bem ou o exato oposto. Enquanto olhava ao redor, todos estavam concentrados em cada movimento daquele inesperado rival.

Enfim, ele conseguira se erguer e nos encarava de maneira ainda mais ameaçadora, prestando especial atenção em seu sósia. Estava pronto para atacá-lo mais uma vez, provavelmente irritado com sua presença quando a porta de minha casa se abriu para aumentar nossa tensão.

-Já é o bastante. – Sailor Moon saiu de lá em toda sua glória e ergueu o cetro lunar. – Cura Lunar!

Mordi meus lábios vendo o corpo de Andrew se contorcer e então cair límpido no asfalto. Meu medo de aquela realmente ser a Sailor Moon retornara ao vê-lo executar meu golpe com tamanha perfeição. Os demais soltaram diversas exclamações, ainda prontos para um contra-ataque caso aquele cetro fosse apontado para eles.

Darien foi o primeiro a correr até o amigo e a sacudi-lo. Em seguida, Ami pegou seu pulso e olhou surpresa para Sailor Moon:

-Ele está vivo...

-Quem é você, afinal? – Sailor Mars deu um passo à frente parecendo pronta para lançar seu golpe.

-Sailor Moon, a quem nenhum de vocês poderão enfrentar de tão exaustos os bobinhos ficaram com minha cobaia.

Suspirei aliviada que fosse uma inimiga. Finalmente, ela se revelava assim pelo menos. Não que qualquer outro ali pensasse com a mesma leveza sobre o assunto.

-Por que fez isso com ele?-Sailor Jupiter também não parecia nada satisfeita.

-Ah, esse garoto decidiu xeretar minha casa, então eu o convidei a participar de meus planos já que eu precisava de um hospedeiro para essa criatura que acabaram de conhecer.

Andrew começou a se mexer logo em seguida e abriu os olhos perguntando onde estava, apenas para desmaiar uma vez mais.

-Ele voltou ao normal! – Anunciou Darien, olhando justamente para mim.

-O Cetro então seria a cura da Serena, né? – Ami perguntou-lhe de maneira retórica.

-Não que alguma de vocês possa usá-lo! – Sailor Moon gargalhou levemente e voltou seus olhos para Tuxedo Mask. – Mas eu poderei devolvê-lo se me fizerem um pequeno favor.

-Não negociamos com assassinos! – Lita jogou seu corpo contra ela, recebendo um pontapé no estômago.

-Ninguém matou ninguém aqui. Na verdade, eu até devolverei a amiga de você já que ela é apenas útil aos meus planos. Explicarei: de início, eu só precisava do cetro, mas descobri que não seria bem isso. Por isso, peguei este corpo emprestado. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda não pude fazer nada. O único elemento que falta seria, então, a própria princesa! Mas, para despertá-la, eu precisaria de seu príncipe, certo?

Sailor Moon sorriu maliciosamente e, em alguns passos, já estava pondo suas mãos no rosto de Darien, que se quedava paralisado. Eu não sabia como reagir. Mesmo que tentasse atacá-la, e ainda que pudesse fazê-lo, não faria nenhuma diferença.

-Vai devolver o corpo à Serena? – perguntou Darien, olhando-lhe fixamente.

-Não terei mais nenhum uso para ele mesmo.

-Tuxedo Mask, ela está mentindo! – Rei lançou seu golpe mais forte, mas não pareceu tanto quanto estava antes.

Não custou nada àquela figura revidá-lo e ainda fazer com que minha amiga fosse ao chão. Nesse mesmo momento, gritei. Não queria presenciar mais uma luta sobre a qual nem eu, nem ninguém podia fazer nada. O desequilíbrio era mais que evidente, principalmente, levando em conta a exaustão de todos.

-Por favor, Darien... Mate-a! Faça como com o Andrew, mas desta vez sem se conter. Apenas mate-a!

-Não podemos! – respondeu-me.

-Eu sei que ela é forte, mas se derem o melhor de si...

-Não é isso, Serena.

-Serena está dizendo alguma coisa? – Ami perguntou.

-Nada, - mentiu Darien e, voltando-se para Sailor Moon: - Afinal, o que deseja que eu faça?

-Venha comigo, já que deseja cooperar. Apenas preciso de seu corpo. – A sósia sorriu vitoriosa e abriu a porta da minha casa novamente. O interior que podíamos ver não era outro senão a caverna em que me encontrava momentos antes.

-Darien! Não vá! Apenas acabe com ela.

-Não se preocupe, Serena. Não há por que ela não manter sua promessa.

Então a porta se fechou. Não consegui me mover. Não podia acreditar que Darien pudesse se entregar tão facilmente e minhas amigas estavam com a mesma expressão que devia estar no meu rosto.

-Não acredito que Darien possa confiar naquela mulher! – gritou Rei, ameaçando seguir ambos.

-Há uma espécie de portal nessa entrada que nos leva a outro lugar... Fico imaginando onde seria. – Sailor Mercury, com o rosto e os joelhos arranhados, voltara a seu pequeno computador.

-Em outras palavras, aqui não é o real esconderijo? – Sailor Jupiter aproximou-se da entrada de minha casa e parecia estudá-la, enquanto franzia a testa.

-Temos que ir atrás deles! – Rei exclamou, segundo os mesmo passos de Jupiter, mas sem parar. Logo, girou a maçaneta.

No entanto, nada aconteceu. Anunciou que a porta estava fechada. Lita pediu que se afastasse que ela mesma arrombaria a casa. Eu estava desolada. Apenas podia observar. Mesmo que seguisse os dois, como ajudaria? Não estava certa onde seria o melhor para mim.

-Eu estava certa, - interrompeu Ami, - Foi apenas um chamariz. Acho que, desde o início, ela queria levar Darien para si.

-A coisa do príncipe da princesa? – Rei ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

-E ele caiu que nem um patinho! – falei desesperada, pronta para passar de novo pela porta. Só que, ao fazê-lo, encarei a minha familiar entrada, onde ainda podia ver meu chinelo de usar em casa e alguns de meus sapatos ajeitados cada par em seu lugar determinado.

A passagem estava fechada... Eu havia perdido Darien porque hesitara demais. Um desespero me envolveu e minha vista começou a piscar. Novamente, chegava-me a sensação de que não pertencia a ali, de que eu não existia mais. Disse-me que era mentira, que eu apenas havia perdido meu corpo, mas haveria jeito e tudo daria certo no final. Darien tinha razão, eu não havia morrido.

Voltei meus olhos mais uma vez para os meus pares de sapatos e suspirei, dizendo-lhes que me esperassem. Repeti o mesmo para minha casa. Olhei, então, para o teto e pedi a Darien, desta vez, que em esperasse antes de fazer alguma loucura.

Passei pela porta, para assim aguardar as pesquisas de Ami. Tinha que confiar na sua capacidade de solucionar mistérios, posto que nunca me decepcionara antes. Contudo, encontrei a rua vazia. Exceto por Andrew desmaiado, o qual havia sido depositado em um canto com todo o cuidado, ninguém mais estava ali. Elas haviam me deixado para trás.

O dia escureceu repentinamente e minha cabeça zunia. Sim, era um barulho agudo. No fundo, um som mudo começara a soar. Tentei abrir os olhos – quando eu os fechara? – e de, início, continuava a ver escuridão. Era assim o fim? Pisquei novamente, sentindo-me ensurdecer com aqueles sons. Um mexia com minha cabeça, outro fazia meu corpo tremer. Talvez, não. Eu não tinha corpo.

Quando abri de novo os olhos um brilho muito forte estava na minha frente e uma mulher com o mesmo penteado que eu e cabelos prateados me sorria. Começou a mexer os finos lábios e voltou a me sorrir afetuosamente. Algo dentro de mim a reconhecia e sentia-se bem.

O que estava acontecendo? Onde eu estava? Tentei juntar todas as informações possíveis, mas...

Quem era eu?

Olhei de novo aquela mulher... Era... O brilho à minha frente diminuindo tornando aquele rosto mais visível. Sua testa tinha um sinal de lua semelhante ao de minha gata e sua presença me era tão familiar.

-Pegue, minha querida. É seu. – Ela estendeu seus braços tão pálidos para o objeto brilhoso, uma bola cristalina.

Quando o toquei, a mulher ainda me sorria. Então, o brilho voltou a aumentar até me cegar completamente. Pulei para me levantar sem nem me lembrar quando fora que me deitara. Observei o meu arredor e estava em um cômodo conhecido. Olhei para minhas mãos vazias. Fora apenas um sonho? Todo aquele brilho e aquela mulher...

Pelo menos, agora me recordava bem de quem eu era, e um som agudo lembrava-me de outra informação: se não me arrumasse logo, iria me atrasar para o colégio! Peguei meu uniforme e escovei os dentes enquanto me vestia com uma técnica que aperfeiçoara após tanta prática.

Olhei para o espelho conferindo meu broche por alguma razão. Fiz bico. Estava me esquecendo de alguma coisa? Forcei a mente, olhando ao meu redor. Minha pasta estava ali. Eu já pusera a meia... Meu cabelo também já estava com o mesmo penteado de sempre. Ah, eu teria que me encontrar com Andrew, ele tinha qualquer coisa importante demais e por isso queria falar comigo num lugar lá perto de minha escola, para variar um pouco o ambiente, já que naquele dia estaria de folga do salão de jogos.

Andrew... Pisquei os olhos e percebi que estava atrasada para ir vê-lo. Acabara saindo tarde da escola e agora teria que correr para... Não, eu já havia corrido. Eu... havia sido atropelada por um caminhão. E mais tarde eu havia falecido. Estava começando a me lembrar tudo e ao mesmo tempo percebia que todas aquelas visões não passavam de lembranças.

Eu mesma não conseguia enxergar, ou sentir qualquer coisa. Apenas ouvia o som agudo que não parava e o som grave intermitente.

Aquilo era tudo o que me restava no meio do nada em que fora afundada.

Continuará...

Anita, 10/10/2009

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Depois desse parto, o capítulo chegou ao fim! Falta só mais um! Na verdade, de acordo com o planejamento original, a fic terminaria aqui, digo, no quarto capítulo, mas as cenas foram ficando longas e mudando pro capítulo seguinte até que decidi diminuir um pouco o quarto capítulo e encerrar tudo em um quinto, que deve ser menor ainda que este._

_Agradecimentos a todos os que vêm pacientemente me cobrando por mais capítulos, especialmente Felipe, Nemui, Vane, Kurai Kiryu, Dumpliing, Sandra Pereira, Leninhaa', mimi e Marcy e Thaís Carter._

_O que acharam? Possuem alguma sugestão? Mandem para o meu e-mail e se gostaram tanto assim da minha história, por que não ler as demais? Visitem meu site Olho Azul!_

_

* * *

_

_ Alguém Apresenta:_

** Omake**

** Capítulo 4 – RIP**

A autora morreu.

Fim, 27/08/2010

Sailor-V: Ué, e a história?

Andrew: Anita? Oi! Eu sacudo mas ela não se mexe...

Serena: Será que o fantasminha dela tá nos observando de algum lugar?

Andrew: Acho que foi estresse com o ffnet... Ela tava bem irritada semana passada, lembram?

Sailor-V: Não foi essa invasão de personagens no espaço pessoal dela? Até travesti apareceu aqui... Aliás, cadê a talzinha?

Serena: A autora cortou porque dá muito trabalho explicar o símbolo pro pessoal da ffnet.

Andrew: Não é justo, por culpa disso meu espaço especial para as fantásticas aventuras de GAL, o Garoto da Academia ao Lado, foi prejudicado.

Sailor-V: Ah, pelo menos você apareceu em algum lugar! Pobre de mim que nunca tenho chance. Qual é a graça de história após história ficar juntando esses dois panacas chamados Serena e Darien?

Andrew: Tem razão.

Serena: Sim! Da próxima vez quero terminar com o Brad Pitt!

Continuará (Eternamente)

Rei: Ei, peraí! Vocês ficaram de palhaçada a história toda e agora que é o penúltimo capítulo começam a fofocar!

Ami: É o que acontece quando os autores morrem. Os personagens perdem o controle.

Rei: E eu que pensava que este lugar estava descontrolado bem antes...

Serena: É verdaaaaaade? Rei, não implica comiiiigo! A história não pode acabar aqui.

Rei: Tá escrito lá em cima, não viu? O próximo é o último capítulo.

Serena: Mas por quêeee? Não pode acabar, eu estou morta! Que final feliz é este? Matem o Darien antes e aí viveremos juntos felizes para sempre!

Lita: Pessoal, acho que a Anita é que tá se revirando no túmulo.

Chega. Acabará no próximo capítulo!

Anita, 27/08/2010

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Recuperei o domínio da minha fic, finalmente! Após tanta bagunça estou de volta. E por que estou escrevendo estas notas de novo, hein? Ninguém merece. Esse bando de personagem preguiçoso tá precisando é trabalhar. Sério. Até o próximo capítulo, então!_

Darien: Teremos bolo?

Anita: Até você tá aprontando agora? Ninguém merece...

Darien: É que tão cedo não nos veremos de novo.

Anita: E pra que você acha que tô indo ao Japão? Em algum canto, o Mamoru Chiba tem que existir, ho ho ho!

Darien: *gulp*


	5. O Que Restará

_Notas da Autora:_

_Eu sinto muuuuito pela demora... Mas tanta coisa aconteceu... Muita mesmo! Eu ia postar na semana do meu aniversário, antes da minha viagem. Aí minha avó foi internada e não deu nem pra eu fazer festa, quanto mais ficar pensando em fanfic, né? Aí no meio de tudo ainda tive que fazer as malas e desde então minha vida tá uma doideira só... – suspira – okay, agora, à ladainha de sempre. Lembrando a todos os meus perdidinhos que eu não sou a Naoto Takeuchi, real autora de Sailor Moon, esta é pura obra de ficção e a pobre Anita não tá ganhando nada com esta joça. Esta fic tem uma irmã, escrita pela Nemui e até hoje ainda não terminada/publicada. E vamos ao último capítulo!_

_

* * *

_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

** O Que Restou**

**Capítulo 5 – O Que Restará**

O som insistia em incomodar meus ouvidos... Continuava naquela escuridão incerta de onde estava e sem poder sentir meu corpo. Novidade, eu estava longe dele fazia um bom tempo para achar esse era um problema grave. Pensando bem, nem fazia tanto tempo assim e eu já me acostumara... Se tudo pudesse continuar como estava, meus planos, Darien e eu, apenas isso... Eu seria feliz de ouvisse que aquilo duraria para sempre.

Tudo havia acabado... Após sair atrasada da escola naquele dia, que parecia mais um em que lograra ser uma irresponsável, saí correndo para me encontrar com Andrew. Eu já o havia avistado quando senti algo voando de minha bolsa. Uma parte de minha cabeça ainda pensou no quão absurdo fosse que qualquer coisa pulasse sozinha dali, mas a outra só estava pensando em como era perigoso justo o cetro lunar ser esmagado por um ônibus. Rei me mataria, já dava para ouvir suas frases de como eu era incompetente para cuidar do meu próprio corpo e de como ela havia sido a doida em permitir que eu cuidasse do cetro. As outras abaixariam a cabeça, também se sentido culpadas. Afinal, eu sou a irresponsável; não respondo pelos meus atos.

Outra parte da minha cabeça gritou. Uma mancha negra vinha tão rápido... Eu não sabia como fugir. Se fosse um golpe do Negaversus no meio do campo de batalha, meus nervos estariam mais preparados, mas um caminhão em uma rua tranquila? Se ao menos ele estivesse no limite de velocidade, eu ainda teria chance. Nem posso dizer que, naquela hora, eu me preparei para o pior. Também não me lembro muito do impacto. O céu virou; bati no chão. As imagens que tenho em minha memória pareciam de alguém fora do meu corpo. Queria chorar alguns segundos depois, mas eu nem me mexia. Lá estava Andrew, gritando desesperado. Pessoas falavam. Darien... Seus olhos azuis deitavam sobre mim. Se dias depois quando o reencontrara em minha forma astral eu me recordasse daquele olhar tenro... Gostaria de haver podido agradecer-lhe por toda sua gentileza.

Não, eu precisava agradecer por todo aquele amor que não eu havia conhecido de mais ninguém.

Mais tarde, abri os olhos algumas vezes. Ou tudo não passara de um sonho? Muitas vozes, devia ser o hospital. Eu sobrevivera! Estava contente por haver sobrevivido. Não que a possibilidade de morrer houvesse realmente me assustado. Morrer não era para ser o tipo de coisa que acontecesse comigo. Ficar muito machucada, ter que repor anos de estudos... Coisas trágicas assim eram possíveis. Morrer, não.

Só que aquele hospital... Eu estava sozinha lá, no meio daquele murmurinho desconhecido.

Abri os olhos após mais sonhos confusos. Não aguentava mais sonhar, só que era difícil simplesmente abrir os olhos; era como se meu cérebro e minhas pálpebras estivessem com interferência. Apenas após muitos sonhos entre minhas tentativas pude voltar à consciência. Antes de acordar mesmo, já pude sentir um calor envolvendo minha mão.

Ao abrir os olhos percebi do que se tratava e comentei em como era bom ter um rosto familiar assim que abria os olhos. O olhar confuso de Darien deixava-me claro que não havia compreendido minha voz embargada. Sorri do quão fofa aquela imagem me parecia. Mesmo em se tratando do Darien, que para mim nada me significava além de perturbação.

Inspirei fundo. Tinha que me esforçar para dizê-lo antes que caísse no sono:

-Fico feliz por não estar sozinha, - disse.

-Seja bem-vinda, - respondeu-me também sorrindo, - E não se preocupe, pois não sairei mais do seu lado, Serena.

Ele devia ter se assustado mesmo com a minha loucura, por isso, tentei sorrir-lhe em resposta, já que me sentia letárgica demais para pronunciar os sons necessários para até agradecer. De fato, devo haver adormecido logo em seguida, pois de nada mais me lembro daquele hospital. Eu realmente havia morrido...?

Outra imagem me vinha à mente se eu me esforçasse por mais lembranças além dos dias passados assombrando o apartamento do meu príncipe encantado. Era como se eu continuasse anestesiada, mas era capaz de sentir o toque da mão que só podia ser de Darien. Sua voz como que cantava em meus ouvidos alguma música cuja letra era inaudível. Estava me falando sem que eu pudesse registrar quais eram as palavras. Apenas sentia seu aperto firme, como se me chamasse volta para o mundo material. Então, aquele calor sumiu, voltando a aparecer logo depois bem no meu rosto.

-Eu não posso te deixar ir... Não sem saber por que morreu; como foi isso, - Darien sussurrava, reafirmando sua promessa de estar sempre ao meu lado.

Todas aquelas lembranças me vinham agora ao mesmo tempo, como se várias cenas de um filme fossem projetadas, sobrepondo uma a outra. Um recorte. Ao fundo, a trilha sonora daquele som agudo tremia como um disco arranhado enquanto o som mais grave parecia balançar mais e mais meu corpo.

Recordei-me daquela mulher com o símbolo de lua. Minhas outras lembranças estavam tão embaralhadas que era como se fosse o sonho que eu tivera enquanto estava no hospital após o acidente. Eu havia morrido mesmo? A morte era aquele esquecimento que só aumentava até você renascer uma folha branca?

Meu corpo sentia-se cair mais e mais naquela escuridão. Não conseguia me mexer. Uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto. O som agudo começou a ser coberto por outros sons incompreensíveis, até que se transformaram em uma conversa. Quase um burburinho. Aquilo preenchia meus ouvidos e balançava meu corpo. Comecei a tremer um pouco e acabei abrindo os olhos por puro reflexo.

-Serena! – Senti o abraço da minha mãe me envolver, enquanto seu rosto parecia fungar no meu ombro.

Eu me sentia dolorida como se houvesse dormido de mau jeito. Ao mesmo tempo, tão grogue que não percebia bem onde estava ou quantas pessoas se encontravam naquele mesmo cômodo.

-É um sonho? – perguntei, arrastando cada vogal e engolindo algumas consoantes, tal qual um bêbado.

-Não, querida! Você acaba de acordar, - respondeu minha mãe, enfim deixando-me ver seu rosto. Estava tão pálido e magro... – Como está se sentindo?

-Não sei... – Tentei levar minha mão direita à testa, mas ela estava enrolada por alguns fios. – O que aconteceu?

-Vai ficar tudo bem agora, não se preocupe. Shingo, chame alguma enfermeira!

Percebi meu irmão mais novo lançar-me alguns olhares ansiosos antes de responder à nossa mãe e sair do quarto correndo.

-Seu pai acabou de sair! Nem vou ligar, senão ele vem pra cá correndo. – Ela se endireitou e pegou uma toalha branca para me passar no rosto e na testa. Eu estava lacrimejando ainda e também suando. – Quando ele voltar, avisarei às suas amigas e amigos! Aquele rapaz bonito deve ser o primeiro a chegar. Devia ter nos dito que tinha um namorado assim... E ele gosta tanto desta minha menina problemática.

-Namorado? – Era como se eu houvesse entrado em outra versão da minha vida desde que acordara naquilo que devia ser o quarto de um hospital.

Não custou muito para um grupo de enfermeiros aparecerem e começarem a me examinar. Eu havia sido dada por morta, segundo me informaram; por isso, o médico encarregado queria fazer uma carga de exames detalhados agora que recobrara a consciência. Eu sequer pudera cumprimentar meu pai, que voltara justamente quando me levavam para outra sala de exames.

Demoraram várias horas para minha mãe – papai Kenji já havia voltado ao trabalho – anunciar que o referido "namorado" viera me ver. O jovem entrou com um buquê de flores de um lado e uma caixa embrulhada de outro. A imagem não fazia sentido algum para mim, muito menos a felicidade com que minha mãe lhe dava a notícia dos resultados de alguns dos exames. Sim, eu estava bem, mas...

-Ainda não acredito em como você parece bem! – disse-me Darien com um sorriso branco demais.

-Ela ainda está um pouco abatida, mas a cada hora parece ainda melhor. Não imagina como aparentava logo que acordou.

-Como se sente, Serena? – Ele já colocava as flores em um vaso onde outras, que já deviam ter sido tão belas em dias melhores, já ocupavam. Procedeu em uma cerimônia que parecia rotineira.

Ainda não havia tido tempo de reparar como o quarto parecia cheio de flores e plantas assim. Umas recentes, outras nem tanto. Observei-o jogar fora as rosas brancas e pegar novamente o embrulho, o qual me estendeu com ambas as mãos.

-São chocolates, espero não estarem proibidos, - explicou, não me dando nem o prazer da surpresa em abrir.

-Tenho certeza de que o médico não se importará já que não contaremos, - mamãe riu-se, como se aquele som da risada fosse um código secreto.

Havia tirado apenas o laço do presente, mas levantei a cabeça interrompendo a ação e olhei para cada um com calma:

-Desde quando vocês se dão tão bem? – perguntei, sem ânimo para os doces.

-Acho que fiquei tempo demais te visitando. – Darien levou a mão trás da cabeça e olhou para baixo.

-Pelo menos, ele me fez companhia já que Shingo tem escola e meu marido trabalha tanto... Desde a primeira vez que ficou internada, Chiba-kun não saiu de perto de você, Serena. Devia sentir-se grata por ter alguém que se importe tanto.

Ele pareceu abaixar ainda mais a cabeça, evitando meu olhar curioso.

-Não tem nada melhor para fazer? – perguntei com sincera curiosidade, mas senti-me mal assim que seus olhos se lançaram contra os meus em um momento fulminante antes de passarem a olhar para os lados.

-Filha! Tanta bondade do Chiba-kun e é assim que você agradece?

Darien continuava mudo, encarando-me.

-De qualquer forma, - continuou mamãe com um suspiro resignado, - tenho que pegar umas roupas para a Serena e vou me aproveitar mais uma vez dessa gentileza sua para tomar conta da minha filha boba.

Ela se despediu de mim e de seu "Chiba-kun", abandonando-me com um quase estranho.

-O que deu nela! A filha acorda e ela fazendo sala pra um qualquer! – Lancei um olhar irritado para a porta recém fechada.

-Não precisa mais fingir, ela já deve estar longe o bastante, - Darien levantou-se e foi ajeitar as demais plantas, parecendo averiguar se alguma mais devia ser descartada.

-E o que eu estaria fingindo? Até onde sei, o impostor aqui é você, sujeitinho convencido! Pra que ficar de babá minha?

E, novamente, seu olhar me bombardeou. Era límpida sua surpresa ante meu tom de voz. Concordava que eu estava sendo ingrata demais, mas ainda não o estava tratando nada pior do que em qualquer uma de nossas discussões públicas.

-Por mais que eu entenda que tenha adquirido intimidade com a minha mãe de tanto que eu fiquei "fora", - completei. Já estava ciente dos dias em que fora dada como morta e até velada. Então, havia acordado sozinha da funerária e andado até algum ponto onde as amigas da Sailor Moon me acharam. Uma história esquisita, mas da qual sabia que ouviria mais detalhes com certeza quando reencontrasse as meninas.

-Quer dizer que não se lembra de nada?

-Não desde que o caminhão me atropelou, por mais cômica que a cena possa soar! – Ia acrescentar mais ataques a ele quando, ao mencionar aquele dia, outras lembranças embaçadas me interromperam. – Você estava lá! Eu me lembro de como parecia surpreso... E no hospital também... Por isso ficou tão próximo de todo mundo, porque você esteve lá o tempo todo!

Darien franziu a testa por um breve momento, mas retornou à sua expressão normal para me sorrir:

-Sim, é isso mesmo.

Assenti, suspeitando que me estivesse mentindo. Havia algo errado... Todavia, meu corpo começou a se sentir pesado e não pude continuar a conversa. Logo, havia me ajeitado e fechado os olhos. Fora um longo dia apesar das poucas horas que ficara acordada de fato.

* * *

Acordei apenas no dia seguinte. Minha mãe estava lá, reclamando da forma como tratara Darien, quem fora tão gentil comigo durante todo aquele tempo. Ela sabia que não possuíamos muita intimidade, mas eu deveria me conscientizar mais de como eu aparentemente morrer havia afetado alguns. Tentei argumentar; ela realmente não sabia de como era a "intimidade" que nós dois não tínhamos! E partes da conversa com o rapaz surgiam na minha mente a cada palavra de resposta que dava à minha mãe.

Ela pretendia insistir, passando a um tom mais gentil, quando minhas amigas surgiram cheias de presentes. Novamente, mamãe Ikuko achou melhor deixarmo-nos a sós e aproveitou o tempo para cuidar um pouco da casa.

-Pobre da mamãe... – comentei, sentindo pontadas no peito, - Porque fui burra o bastante para ser dada como morta, ela tem que virar dona de duas casas: a nossa e o meu quarto no hospital.

-Vamos, Serena! Ela tomaria conta das casas que fossem para vê-la bem e você sabe disso, - disse Lita, vindo para mexer em meu cabelo disfarçando uma bronca.

-E nós ficamos sempre que podemos aqui. O Andrew e o Darien também. – Rei amarrou os balões infláveis que trazia nas mãos no ferro da minha cama. Todos tinham símbolos de coelhos ou de lua. – Aliás, Andrew comentou ontem quando viemos que Darien tinha te visitado mais cedo e foi o único a te ver acordada. Como foi o reencontro?

Minha expressão confusa não fora o bastante para elas se explicarem, continuando a insistir. Foi quando pedi que me explicassem direito o que havia acontecido desde a noite em que o hospital me dera como morta. Era a vez de todas ficarem surpresas:

-Você não se lembra? – Ami foi a primeira a perguntar.

Para mim, já era óbvio que não; mesmo assim, balancei a cabeça.

As três mexeram-se em seus lugares, como a procurar a posição mais confortável e escolher quem seria a narradora. Rei acabou por se eleger:

-Começarei pelo final, todos os eventos foram fruto do plano de um inimigo diferente do Negaversus. Apenas percebemos isso quando seu corpo foi roubado e batemos de frente com ninguém mais que a própria Sailor Moon. Ela até tinha seu cetro!

-E vocês pensaram que fosse eu?

-Não, de jeito nenhum! Então, nós localizamos seu corpo através do broche e quando fomos ao lugar, deparamo-nos com Andrew, também controlado pelo inimigo. – Narrou, a seguir como a própria Sailor Moon se desfez do monstro e isso as fez perceber que a única forma de reverter o domínio que o inimigo tinha sobre meu corpo era usando a Cura Lunar.

E, então, perderam a rival de vista, notando que o covil não era realmente ali, mas em outro lugar. Graças aos cálculos de Ami não custou muito para determinarem que a base real era nenhum outro lugar senão o porão da própria funerária, que sumira no ar logo após a batalha. Não passara de uma empresa falsa que enganara a todos.

Interrompi uma vez mais para perguntar sobre Andrew.

-Ele está bem, como já comentamos. Deixamo-lo desmaiado lá, já que não tínhamos tempo de levá-lo a um hospital, mas chamamos uma ambulância antes. Segundo o que pudemos descobrir pelo Darien, ele acha que perdeu os sentidos no meio da rua e não se lembra de nada, exceto que foi à funerária, - respondeu Rei.

Percebi que Lita estava incomodada com o assunto e me lembrei do quanto ela era atraída por ele, mais até do que eu mesma já fora.

-Não imagina como ficou feliz quando soube que sua morte não passava de um engano! – disse a menina, cujo rabo de cavalo balançava.

-E a Lita tava cuidando tão bem do Andrew, fazendo comidinha pra ele... – acrescentou-Rei com um tom maldoso.

A outra não respondeu, apenas virando um pouco o rosto para uma direção diversa.

-Pois devia ter se aproveitado mais! – sugeri eu, com um sorriso.

-Acha? – perguntou-me surpresa.

-É claro!

-Eu não fiz por interesse. Ele só estava tão abatido... E não ficamos muito tempo sozinhos, o Darien também estava lá. E ainda apareceu um youma, se é que podemos chamar assim.

-Pois volte lá e confira se ele está bem! – Eu me sentia animada com a sugestão e, principalmente, da forma como a própria Lita parecia gostar da ideia.

-É, até que a Serena tem razão, - concordou Rei, sendo a minha vez de ficar surpresa. Era impressão minha ou ficara mais gentil comigo?

Pensando bem... Eu não podia me enganar dizendo que não havia motivo. Era difícil aceitar, mas eu não apenas havia morrido para elas – como para meus pais, Darien, Andrew – eu havia sido usada pelos inimigos. Interrompi a conversa animada de Lita com Rei sobre planos para chamar atenção do Andrew e perguntei como a história continuava depois que elas rumaram à funerária.

Rei baixou os olhos e pôs as mãos no rosto. Suspirou fundo antes de encerrar o relato:

-Depois de tanto quebrarmos a cabeça, acabamos desistindo. E Tuxedo Mask desferiu o golpe final contra você... – Limpou uma lágrima.

-Encontramos uns casulos nojentos nesse esconderijo e o destruímos também, não dando chance de surgir nenhum inimigo. Então o prédio todo virou um prédio vazio como que por mágica, - Lita prosseguiu.

-Ainda estávamos assustadas com tudo quando Tuxedo Mask me chamou para confirmar o que ele sentia... Você estava viva. Seu corpo estava quente e respirava bem fraco. Liguei imediatamente para pedir uma ambulância e demos a versão de que a encontramos numa missão, que você devia ter acordado na funerária e se perdido no meio do prédio, desmaiando antes que achasse alguém.

Aquiesci, entendendo o quanto deviam estar abaladas. Era como se houvessem me perdido uma segunda vez e aí, Tuxedo Mask-

-O que ele fazia lá! Tuxedo Mask... – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

-É aí que o Darien entra. – Rei levantou-se e passou a olhar a janela de meu quarto que dava para o pátio do hospital. – Nesse tempo todo em que seu corpo fora alvo dessa inimiga, cujo objetivo parecia ser obter o cristal de prata... Seu espírito, despojado da própria morada, encontrou-se com Darien. Ele era o único que podia vê-la. Mesmo eu apenas podia ter a sensação de que estava ali, mas nada muito confiável.

-Darien? E viu minha alma penando por aí?

-Ele disse que devia ser porque foi o último a falar contigo antes de a funerária pegar o seu corpo. – Ami me olhava calmamente, como que a ler minhas reações.

-E, por causa disso, ficamos tão amigos a ponto de ele vir me visitar constantemente?

-Não apenas isso, - interrompeu-me Rei, - Segundo o que soube pelo Darien, vocês- A verdade é que Darien gosta de você mais do que como um amigo. Você descobriu isso e parecia havê-lo aceitado. Por isso, sinto pena dele. Deve ter ficado ansioso com como reagiria agora, se ainda estava disposta a ficar ele. Aí, você simplesmente esquece tudo o que passaram juntos durante aqueles dias. É como voltar ao ponto de partida, quando vocês não tinham nada em comum, né? Só que sem as mesmas emoções para reuni-los.

Olhei o nada, tentando assimilar tudo. Era mais fácil aceitar que um desconhecido havia possuído meu corpo do que eu haver vivido com Darien e até "aceitado" seus sentimentos por mim. Não, era ainda mais difícil imaginar que aquela pessoa tão fria pudesse ter sentimentos por mim. Só que seu olhar no dia anterior voltava à minha mente.

Por isso estava tão desapontado?

Senti-me mal. Como se realmente houvesse fracassado. Sabia que aquela amnésia nada tinha a ver com a minha vontade própria, mas era impraticável não se sentir incomodada. Eu havia me esquecido de um sentimento e todas as causas do mesmo. Era possível recuperá-lo? Eu o queria?

-Não se preocupe com isso agora, - disse Lita, parecendo ler meus pensamentos. Sorriu-me tenramente e fez um cafuné na minha cabeça. – Sei que ele já está satisfeito só em tê-la de volta. Qualquer coisa é melhor, nós três temos certeza disso. – Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Ami e Rei também pareciam emocionada enquanto concordavam silenciosamente com a informação.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer por Darien era ter pena dele? Busquei em meu coração meus sentimentos reais e apenas percebia o quão cansada eu já estava daquele dia e como eu somente queria dormir. De preferência, para não ter que me encontrar com ele.

* * *

Eu ainda fiquei mais de uma semana internada, o que totalizava aproximadamente um mês naquele hospital. Por três semanas, Darien havia comparecido sem falta, mesmo quando não podia entrar ainda no meu quarto – nos primeiros dias, eu havia ficado na emergência do hospital já que não conseguiam dizer se minha condição era estável. E por mais uma semana ele, sem falta, apenas perguntou por mim a Andrew diariamente.

Normalmente, para mim, aquilo não faria diferença. Não, normalmente, aquilo seria... O... Normal. Qual outra palavra para descrever o fato de Darien não dar a mínima para a minha pessoa? Exatamente porque, normalmente, eu não dava a mínima para ele. De repente, dois Dariens se formaram na minha mente. Aquele que eu conhecia e que me achava a sujeita mais infantil do mundo e aquele que fora me visitar e a quem eu tratara da maneira mais fria que poderia considerando tantos dias que teríamos passado juntos.

Por causa dessa ausência, eu ficara cheia de dúvidas sobre as quais não conseguia perguntar a ninguém. Minhas amigas passaram a ignorar meus dias com Darien – ou Tuxedo Mask, como acabaram me dizendo ser ele – fingindo que tudo não passara de uma loucura. Tinha vezes em que parecia que eu apenas havia sido atropelada por um caminhão e não usada pelo inimigo para de uma forma que eu ignorava tentar conseguir o cristal de prata.

Ainda descobri que o inimigo não lograra seu intento, por alguma sorte, todos os cálculos que a tal pessoa havia feito estavam errados. É nisso que dá não ter alguém como a Ami a seu lado, pensei eu.

Bem, fosse como fosse, eu estava de volta minha casa e com uma licença de mais uma semana da escola. Muitos mais vieram me visitar em casa, incluindo o motorista do caminhão que dissera haver renascido de novo quando ouvira que não havia matado ninguém. Ele também não se lembrava do momento do acidente, apesar de não estranhar muito já que ficara muito abalado na ocasião. Minhas amigas e eu desconfiamos que o inimigo pudesse estar por trás disso.

Mais desconfianças pairavam sobre haver mais alguém querendo o cristal de prata, ou mesmo que o Negaversus pudesse haver descoberto minha identidade de alguma forma e se aproveitasse da minha fragilidade. Mas os youmas continuavam apenas aparecendo normalmente, talvez apenas com menos frequência.

A pessoa que nunca aparecia mesmo era Darien Chiba. A cada dia que virava noite, eu olhava a janela um pouco desapontada com sua ausência. Desde que soubera da história toda, vinha tendo vontade de agradecê-lo e tratá-lo bem. Se as meninas não exageraram, ele estava apaixonado por mim, ou estivera, de sorte que eu me sentia lisonjeada a ponto de querer-lhe bem. Meu desapontamento só não era maior que o da minha mãe. Toda vez que Andrew aparecia, ela perguntava pelo amigo; a resposta não variava muito, dando a entender que o próprio não fazia ideia da razão para o moreno simplesmente evitar aquela casa.

-Talvez, ele pense que estava incomodando. Serena o tratou tão mal da outra vez... – mamãe Ikuko dizia para o loiro, quase como que me dando uma bronca.

Eu me sentia culpada; era verdade. Mesmo sabendo que não o havia causado propositalmente, não podia evitar sentir-me incomodada.

Uma pessoa havia gostado de mim... Era a primeira vez que aquela percepção me atingia. Não sabia como reagir a alguém que tivesse sentimento por mim. E eu o havia rechaçado. Como fazer a coisa certa agora? Qual seria esta?

Levantei-me da cama na qual já fazia alguns dias que estava deitada e decidi tomar um banho. Ao me arrumar e descer, minha mãe ainda tentou me convencer a não sair, mas eu não podia corresponder a seu desejo: tinha que me esforçar um pouco em gratidão a tudo o que aquele rapaz me havia feito.

Caminhei por todos os caminhos em que sempre o encontrava e após um tempo, percebi que não seria tão fácil cumprir com minha missão. Estava para desistir e voltar para casa quando suas costas surgiram em meu campo de visão. Não era como se ele estivesse andando de costas, mas reparei de longe das suas costas. Aliás, exatamente por ele não estar andando de costas, ficava cada vez mais difícil alcançá-lo; eu não apenas estava cansada, como me desacostumara a simplesmente andar por tanto tempo.

Contei as três ruas que teria que atravessar até alcançá-lo. A primeira fora fácil, sinal estava aberto para os pedestres. Mas tive que esperar nas outras duas – é claro, que não ousaria sair correndo mesmo que não viesse carro algum. Corria na calçada, tentando não perdê-lo de vista. Quando enfim o alcancei percebi que não tinha como chamá-lo. Como cumprimentar uma pessoa que já gostou de você como me dissera haver sido o caso do Darien? E se ele ainda gostasse, eu tinha que ser uma boa menina e tratá-lo bem, para não decepcioná-lo...

Optei por uma abordagem casual e apliquei-lhe um tapa perto do ombro, dizendo "boa tarde" em um tom jovial.

-Serena?- Sua expressão confusa não fazia parte dos meus planos. Ele me olhava como se eu não fizesse parte daquele mundo.

-A própria! – Tentei ainda estabelecer o clima de amizade tencionado.

Seu olhar me observava por inteiro; talvez, tentasse descobrir se era a Serena que convivera com ele durante aqueles dias, ou a mesma chata de sempre. Perguntei-me por qual delas ele se apaixonara; imaginar que não fosse eu me deixava inesperadamente ansiosa, e não era porque isso tornaria impossível minha decisão de compensá-lo.

-Estava imaginando por que não veio mais me visitar... – falei, ao perceber que o outro não continuaria a conversa sem ser provocado.

-Ando ocupado. – Darien balançou a cabeça logo a seguir. – Você já ouviu tudo e eu também; seria melhor se não nos víssemos. Foi assim que pensei. Mas já deveria estar andando sozinha pela rua?

-Há alguns anos ganhei permissão! – brinquei, mostrando-lhe a língua. Sua continuada falta de reação começava a me tirar do sério. – Sabe, você não está proibido de me ver.

-Sinto muito, eu achei mesmo que fosse o melhor. Então, eu apareço lá qualquer hora dessas. – Sorriu-me lentamente, como se sua bateria estivesse acabando.

Aquele episódio não estava saindo como eu imaginara. Eu me sentia expulsa dali... Será que minhas amigas me contaram a verdade? Só podia ser, fazia sentido perto da forma como ele me tratara até então. E se fosse como antes, não ficaria tão quieto. Minha cabeça estava zonza.

-Está livre hoje? – perguntei, lançando mão do meu último plano.

-Como assim?

-Eu pretendia não ser tão direta, mas minhas amigas realmente me contaram tudo o que sabiam. Que você me abrigou no seu apartamento e que estava apaixonado por mim. – Fiz uma pausa nessa parte, em parte por querer absorver como reagiria, em parte por perceber como aquelas palavras eram embaraçosas. – Aí tava pensando se não poderíamos nos conhecer melhor de novo, já que só você se lembra de tudo.

Suspirei. Já havia dado por vencida a esperança de que aquela pessoa me tornaria a situação mais fácil.

Peguei seu pulso e comecei a puxá-lo pela rua até o primeiro lugar que me vinha à cabeça. Ele já tivera sua chance de recusar. Interpretei todo aquele silêncio como "_irei aonde você quiser_", já que era o mais favorável para mim. E ele gostaria, afinal, ele também não negara estar apaixonado por mim. Ninguém ficaria chateado por passar um tempo agradável com a pessoa com quem se importa, certo?

No entanto, Darien parou logo após e ficou me olhando enquanto franzia a testa. Pareceu hesitar sobre qualquer que houvesse sido sua resolução antes de me explicar por que agia assim:

-Qual a sua intenção?

-Passear um pouco ao ar livre! – disse, abrindo um sorriso. Eu mesma estava tensa, sem entender por que ele não comemorava aquela chance. Talvez, já houvesse me superado e isso me angustiava um pouco.

-Comigo?

Assenti algumas vezes erguendo minhas sobrancelhas.

-Desista. Não estou em busca de gratidão ou pena.

-Não tenho pena de você! É verdade que é uma droga eu ter me esquecido, mas vi como estava me tratando no hospital e... – Parei no meio da sentença percebendo que ele também já havia recusado a "_gratidão_". –Por que não me deixa agradecer por tudo? Ainda que eu não me lembre, eu sinto que faz sentido.

-Eu não te ajudei em momento algum. Devem ter te contado quem foi que tomou a iniciativa de passar a tratá-la como inimiga. E não me sinto culpado. Se antes deixei que ficasse no meu apartamento foi apenas por egoísmo, por achar que poderia tê-la comigo para sempre, frágil como estivesse, mas falhei em perceber toda a insegurança que te rondava. – Pôs a mãos no bolso e olhou para baixo; aquilo estava se tornando um monólogo sobre um mundo que não me pertencera. – Em todos os momentos, eu hesitava e te dava meias palavras, como se ainda não pudesse crer que estivesse bem ali comigo. Creio que seus dias houvessem sido bem melhores se eu fizesse por merecer esse seu reconhecimento, Serena.

Eu também passei a olhar a calçada e a respirar lentamente. Como responder àquilo? Eu queria retrucar, mas eu sequer compreendia todas aquelas palavras. Era como ouvir de uma relação que ele tivera com uma terceira.

-Você não me quer assim, sem me lembrar daqueles dias? De como superamos tudo isso? – perguntei mordendo meu lábio inferior. Havia uma frustração crescente em meu peito que ansiara por apenas se divertir e compensar aquele rapaz.

-Disse que não quero sua gratidão. Por que não começamos do zero, de uma discussão como outra qualquer da próxima vez que nos virmos? Será o mais fácil.

-Não para mim. – Comecei a ofegar, sem alcançar aquele desespero. – Eu preciso que me diga seus sentimentos.

Seus olhos tão azuis aumentaram de tamanho com meu pedido. Seria tão inconveniente ouvir daquele pessoa a sua versão, perguntei-me ainda exasperada.

-Eles apenas aumentaram; não se preocupe. – Voltou a evitar meu olhar.

-Por mim ou por ela?

De repente, ele não apenas fitou-me nos olhos como sorriu tenramente. Senti-me um pouco como uma criança pronta a ser mimada e odiei-me por gostar de, enfim, estar para conseguir pôr aquela conversa na direção que eu almejava.

-Você apenas se esqueceu; não quer dizer que existam duas Serenas. Tanto que em uma de nossas últimas conversa, confessou-me exatamente essa sensação de não se reconhecer. – Estendeu o braço para mais à frente. – Por que não nos sentamos no parque aqui perto? Acho que faltou a minha versão dos fatos, né?

Anuí satisfeita.

Seus olhos haviam perdido a cor, nublados nas lembranças dos dias que passara com a minha projeção, deixando claro como apenas me considerara uma fantasia a me ver no funeral, logo após jogar a flor sobre meu corpo, e como, aos poucos, passara a me ver como a verdadeira Serena. Seguiu com os trechos de que se lembrava da conversa que tivemos perto de seu apartamento e de como eu estava agoniada antes a possibilidade eu realmente ser alguma alucinação.

Ele realmente parecia haver me tratado muito bem, mas não pude deixar de compreender todo o drama por que eu devia estar passando. Realmente, a indagação que eu fazia agora era similar à de então: qual seria a verdadeira? Darien não mentiu ao me dizer sua resposta, escolhendo aquele ser invisível, quase desaparecendo.

-Eu não errei e foi com base nessa promessa que eu... – Sua voz falhou antes de dar continuidade, contando de como fora me encontrar naquele quarto escondido da funerária, com os casulos de monstros prontos a se abrir. – Fisicamente, aquela era mesmo a Sailor Moon, mas a forma como atacou Andrew... Pergunto-me se ela sabia que o corpo mesmo sobreviveria e voltaria ao normal; não que devesse se importar. Custamos todos a reagir, era custoso, muito mais que com meu próprio amigo, investir contra a sua sósia. Não, o seu corpo era aquele e só ele poderia usar o cetro lunar, a única forma de reversão daquilo.

-Eu compreendo o problema todo e agradeço tanta consideração. Sei que foi difícil.

-E eu já a havia perdido de vista, seu espírito; então, eu nem sabia qual era seu real desejo: acabar de uma vez por todas com o inimigo ou ainda ter a esperança de voltar a viver. Foi quando me lembrei de nossa conversa e, por fim, pude cumprir alguma promessa que lhe fiz. Não importava, mesmo que nos sobrasse aquela casca vazia, não creio que pudéssemos fazê-la voltar ao normal. Por isso, eu pedi que suas amigas sincronizassem seus ataques com o meu e nós...

Darien não mais continuou.

Fiquei olhando para longe. As pessoas passavam para todos os lados e conversavam animadas. Talvez parecêssemos namorados a elas, mas havia uma parede entre nós. Mesmo seguindo a risca suas palavras e mesmo desconsiderando que aquela Sailor Moon pudesse ser eu, Darien ainda sentia como se houvesse falhado. Por isso, ainda que me deixasse compensá-lo, não veria pelo quê.

Um suspiro cobriu meus ouvidos. "É você quem eu escolho," dito na voz de Darien, apesar de sua boca não se mover. De repente, meus olhos estavam lacrimejando sem parar, apesar de eu não estar especialmente triste para isso. Olhei de novo ao meu redor, até que o jovem me inquiriu sobre minhas ações. Menti-lhe que não era nada.

Aquela história havia mexido comigo, provavelmente. Esfreguei meus olhos para impedir o choro antes que ele se desse conta disso também.

-Algum problema, Serena? – perguntou-me com sincera preocupação expressa em sua face.

-Que tal você me levar em um encontro? É o que eu realmente quero, dar uma chance pra essa sua confissão. – Então eu me levantei, como se minha mente não houvesse acabado de se lembrar de todos aqueles dias confusos em que minha alma vagou pelo apartamento de Darien.

-Um encontro? – A confusão tomara conta de seu rosto. Ele já havia me rejeitado antes, mas ele tinha que perceber que desta vez era diferente.

-Se você recusar, vai se arrepender. Isto tudo não te mostrou que não dá pra sabermos do futuro? Dessa vez eu morri, fui parar no sue apartamento, você teve esta segunda chance e, por isso mesmo, aqui estou na sua frente! – Fiz um gesto exagerado para meu próprio corpo.

E sorri, apesar de estar nervosa. Conseguia entender todas as reações de Darien e aquele plano era meu último na manga. Em razão disso, eu não tinha outra opção senão prosseguir. Eu havia tentado ser madura, mostrar que eu levava a sério toda a situação. Havia saído da minha personalidade, esforçado-me para dar o melhor de mim, mas não funcionara. Só me restava a mim mesma, a cabeça de vento que sempre fora. Alargando o sorriso nos lábios e mostrando a ponta da minha língua entre os dentes, andei um pouco para trás, enquanto me afastava dele e continuei:

-Quem sabe agora eu não conheço um ator rico e famoso? Esses dias de hospital deixaram meu corpo com o peso ideal, ele não resistiria! – Joguei os braços para cima. Era verdade que perdera uma ótima quantidade quilos extras. Era uma maravilha usar com facilidade aquelas roupas no fundo do meu armário que antes só entravam comido deitada reta sobre a cama.

Rodopiei e dei-lhe uma piscada. Fora um movimento para checar sua expressão, já que o outro nada falara até então.

Só que Darien não estava apenas mudo, mas também sem qualquer expressão. Ou talvez ligeiramente boquiaberto. Tinha que admitir, de quase chorar para rodopiar pelo parque era uma mudança no mínimo digna de uma pessoa bipolar. Mas não era para ser forçada. Aquela era a minha personalidade, ela saía de mim de forma tão fácil que eu nem temia o não na cara que estava para levar. E, como havia dito antes, era tudo o que me restava ali.

Ergui os braços, como se houvesse terminado um espetáculo de ginástica e deu um pulo para ficar em uma posição mais confortável. Exceto que...

Okay, juro que esse movimento não foi forçado, não sou a favor de automutilação, ainda que ande me jogando contra caminhões no meio da rua. E quem em conhece já até sabe aonde minha bunda foi parar. E como minhas pernas ficaram em uma posição nada sedutora. Nem mesmo cena de desenho eu consegui imitar, com a calcinha aparecendo só para deixar o cara animado. Não que isso funcionasse com Darien. Não, minha queda de bunda no chão fora na frente do garoto de quem eu lembrei gostar tanto havia pouco e de forma muito dolorosa.

É claro que chorei! Quem liga se o Darien tava vendo. Não, exatamente porque o maldito estava de olho tão vidrado em mim é que eu chorei ainda mais alto. Estava doendo, poxa! E logo o idiota do Darien nem ia se lembrar de que gostava de mim, ia rir e começar a jogar na minha cara o quão desastrada, irresponsável e infantil eu era. Certo que eu queria usar minha real personalidade por que ele supostamente se apaixonou para reconquistá-lo, mas abrir o berreiro no chão de um parque era demais.

Foi quando senti um calor me envolvendo junto com aquele aroma familiar. E ele me ergueu gentilmente. Era sério que Darien estava resistindo a um perfeito momento para tirar uma comigo? Nenhum amor deveria resistir a isso, mas ele me estendia um lenço enquanto parecia avaliar se não havia me machucado.

-Darien... – disse, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas e o nariz escorrendo. Tá pelo menos eu pronunciar o nome dele foi fofinho, né? Deve reduzir as centenas de pontos negativos que acabara de ganhar com o grand finale de minha performance.

Ele levantou o rosto.

-Não acredito que está rindo! – gritei, dando-lhe um soco no peito.

-Sinto muito? – E caiu na gargalhada que parecia haver segurado até que eu houvesse me acalmado. – Ninguém nunca te ensinou a não ficar andando de costas?

-Para de rir! – ordenei, pondo as duas mãos na boca cujos eu ainda lembrava a textura. Sabia que todos olhavam com ainda mais atenção, sem disfarçar. – Para, tá todo mundo olhando!

-Mas você caiu! Não sei nem como conseguiu!

-Quem mandou ficar me olhando sério daquele jeito? É difícil me coordenar pronta para ser rejeitada.

-Rejeitada, é? Pelo tal ator?

-Você sabe do que estou falando, senhor depressão que nunca se satisfaz com nada do que faço.

-Pois estou muitíssimo satisfeito com o espetáculo de agora.

-Ridículo!

-Cabeça de vento.

-E você que é um convencido?

-Ainda bem que continua assim, pois nunca nenhum homem vai te querer.

-Deixa de ser implicante! – Dei língua. – Você é o último que agora pode dizer isso.

-Eu sei. – E me abraçou.

Tentei olhar ao redor, as pessoas haviam parado de olhar a garota que pagara o mico na frente do que antes parecia ser seu próprio namorado, mas não queria dizer que estávamos sozinhos. Só que o abraço era tão apertado que eu não conseguia ver o nosso arredor. E logo não importava, porque havia sido tragada por aquele calor.

-Isto quer dizer que temos um encontro? – perguntei tempos depois.

-Sim, mas garanto que não foi por causa da ameaça de você ser levada pelo tal ator.

-Duvido.

-Não foi não. Só percebi que você é um risco de vida a você mesma; esta cabeça de vento aqui precisa de cuidados vinte e quatro horas por dia. E eu, como bom samaritano que sou, estarei sempre lá.

-Convencido das cabeças ao pé, hein...

-Desastrada até a alma.

E rimos.

Eu sabia que eu poderia apenas ter dito: "olhe, Darien! Recuperei minha memória e até lembrei da vez que te possuí – no sentido bizarro da palavra." Mas preferi manter esse detalhe em segredo por enquanto e começar do início, como as coisas deveriam ser. Fazia mais sentido para mim construir nossa relação sobre bases mais sólidas do que começando com uma alma penada assombrando o apartamento.

Talvez um dia eu contasse a ele e aí levarei uma bronca com certeza. Mas valia a pena só pela sensação de saber mais que ele... E, claro, por termos um relacionamento construído em coisas do dia-a-dia e não em situações desesperadas. Ainda que isso significasse que aquele beijo que eu tanto queria iria demorar mais para vir, também queria dizer que restaria por mais tempo em meus lábios.

E não era como se aquele abraço já não me fizesse disparar fogos de artifício. Ninguém ali estava reclamando, né?

Fim!

Anita, 20/08/2010

_Notas da Autora:_

_Uaaaaaaaaaaaa! Termineeeei! Terminei mesmo! Nem acredito! É o fim! É o fim mesmo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Quero gritar pra todo o canto que isto acabou!_

_Certo, eu travei justo na parte mais simples, mas achei melhor parar de forçar a barra, investir meu tempo em outros projetos. Sinto muito a todos que fiz esperar, esta fic ficou rolando pela internet por tanto tempo, né? Sinto muitíssimo! Mas acabou! Alguém consegue acreditar nisso? Eu não! E como demorei... Gente, demorei a ponto de eu não aguentar mais pensar neste casal que tanto amo._

_Só que hoje eu estava com aquele espírito de não deixar mais esta situação continuar e sem tropeçar, cheguei a este fim!_

_Muito obrigada a todos que ficaram comigo até aqui! Todas as reviews, os e-mails e até os tweets! Muito obrigada mesmo, não esqueci viram? Prometi que um dia isto acabaria e eu cumpri! Yaaaay!_

_Agradecimentos especiais aos que me mandaram reviews tão (im)pacientemente (foi mal... ^^UU): Nemui, Kurai Kiryu, Dumpliing, Sandra Pereira, Leninhaa', mimi e Marcy! Sem contar com a Thaís Carter que deve ter sido a que mais me incentivou a continuar aqui! Sinto muito se me esqueci de alguém (ou se repeti, sou ruim pra associar apelidos), juro que você também estava na minha cabeça enquanto eu me martelava na frente deste computador para finalizar a história!_

_Ah, e como fui me esquecer! Pai do Axton, muito obrigada por todo o apoio e amizade generosamente oferecida à Serena nos momentos tão difíceis por que ela passou. Muito sorte em encontrar seu filho, estaremos todos torcendo por você._

_Agora, não sei quando farei outra com este casal... Eu gosto taaaaanto dele, mas o próximo ano vai ser ainda mais difícil que este que passou. Esse foi outro motivo porque pensei que eu tinha que terminar pelo menos alguma coisa. Ainda que pela metade, sem omakes. Não consegui terminar a minha original que travou quase que no mesmo ponto, nos créditos finais praticamente! Mas um milagre ocorreu e esta aqui, que é muito mais importante, está encerrada. Resta publicar. *cara de desânimo* É tão chato revisar e publicar. ^^UU_

_De toda forma, não se esqueçam de mandar comentários, sugestões ou apenas um 'oi', que seja, para o meu e-mail Anita_ e para os que quiserem ler mais histórias aleatórias minhas, visitem meu site Olho Azul .ws e até a próxima!_

* * *

**Omake:**

Pai do Axton: Oh... Amizade oferecida? Eu dei para ela? *pega a mala e vasculha* Amizade... Amizade... Onde coloquei?

Nemui: Pai do Axton, amizade é uma coisa abstrata

Pai do Axton: Ah, entendi... Quer dizer que eu dei um pedaço do meu cérebro pra ela. Já tinha me esquecido disso ^^

Pai do Axton: De qualquer maneira, obrigado por ter me dito obrigado!

Anita: Mande lembranças ao Axton, Pai do Axton!

Pai do Axton: Claro, pode deixar que eu dou. Peraí... *abre a mala* Pode colocar as lembranças neste bolso aqui *sorri*

* * *

_ Alguém Apresenta:_

** Omake**

**Capítulo 5 – Afinal**

Darien: Não tem narração desta vez?

Anita: Oooh!

Darien: Por que a surpresa? Eu to aqui desde o outro omake, sabe? Cadê o bolo?

Anita: Ih, foi mal, mas você sabe, este capítulo atrasou tanto que meu aniversário já passou.

Serena: Oh, já é quase Natal! Pode deixar, Darien! Eu sei de um lugar maravilhoso para se comer bolos.

Anita: Eu também... *_*

Darien: Só pago pra minha namorada, sua escritora folgada ¬¬

Anita: É assim que terminaremos? Magoei... Este é o último do último, né?

Darien: Você já até começou outra fic para me torturar. E sem bolos.

Sailor-V: Mas desta vez eu aparecerei, né?

Anita: Err... Quem sabe... lá no fundinho da história?

Andrew: Claro, o personagem principal é o GAL, o Garoto da Academia ao Lado, ho ho ho!

Serena: GAL!

Andrew: Não tema! Vim para regatá-la da terrível ameaça de Darien Chiba, mocinha.

Serena: Na verdade... Você sabe, as coisas estão meio que diferentes agora. Mas se quiser, o Darien vai pagar bolo pra todo mundo numa loja que eu conheço. É muito gostoso, venha sim, GAL!

Sailor-V: Opa, pra todo mundo!

Darien: Quem disse isso?

Serena: É Natal, fim da nossa história, precisamos de algo especial e roupar o teclado da autora já perdeu a graça. Então, vamos todo mundo pro Sweets Paradise!

Darien: Na próxima fic, eu quero terminar morto ou sozinho. Nem era pra eu participar deste omake e já me dei mal!

FIM, 01/12/2010


End file.
